Back At The Start: New Directions 20
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: It's 25 years since the original New Directions graduated. After the all of the original Glee clubbers had graduated no one new wanted to join so Glee was effectively disbanded after Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina graduated. Now they're back in Lima and they've brought their kids with them so Mr Schue wants to start Glee up again. SYOC (closed!)
1. Prologue

Back At The Start: New Directions 2.0

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, RIB does.

Summary: It's 25 years since the original New Directions graduated. After the all of the original Glee clubbers had graduated no one new wanted to join so Glee was effectively disbanded after Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina graduated. Now they're back in Lima and they've brought their kids with them so Mr Schue wants to start Glee up again. Will they be as successful as their parents? SYOC

Chapter 1: Prologue

Mr Schue's POV

I couldn't believe it had been 25 years since my original Glee club graduated. It's never been the same, after them no one else wanted to join Glee. I went back to being just another teacher. It's like Rachel said- being a part of something special makes you special. Being a part of Glee made me feel special.

I kept up hope that one day I'd teach their kids in the same way I taught them. And now my dream has become a reality- the original New Directions are back and their kids are coming to McKinley. I can't wait!

A/N: So that's just a short prologue to introduce the story. Basically I've submitted loads of OC's to SYOC stories before so I thought I'd try my hand at one. The rules are as follows:

-No completely unbelievable characters

-Submit by PM not review. Any characters submitted by review will not be accepted.

-No characters that are just direct duplicates of their parents.

-No characters that are completely perfect (no one is) and no characters that are based on you.

Okay so that's the annoying bit out the way, now time for the parent pairings:

-Finn and Rachel Hudson- After graduation Finn and Rachel went to New York together and got married in Central Park. Rachel went to NYADA and became a famous broadway actress winning 5 Tony awards during her career. Finn graduated from NYU with a major in Education and taught music at a high school. Now they are back in Lima Finn and Rachel run a joint business for performing children "Gold Stars Children's Performing Arts Academy"- Rachel teaches dance and singing and Finn teaches drums. (3 kids)

-Quinn and Noah Puckerman- After graduation Quinn went off to Yale to become an actress and Puck went off to LA to clean pools. After a while Puck decided LA was not right for him and he moved to New Haven to be with Quinn. He took a course in script writing and became a screenplay writer. Quinn became an actress and for a while travelled around to act both on screen and stage but now she and Puck have settled back in Lima, she works at Finn and Rachel's performing arts academy and teaches acting. (3 kids)

-Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson- After he graduated from NYADA Kurt went on to win 5 Tony's and marry Blaine after gay marriage was legalised in New York. Now back in Lima Kurt is the head of a charity for gay teenagers. Blaine also went to NYADA but he went on to become a film actor and won 2 Oscars and a golden globe. Back in Lima Blaine has become a stage director at Lima Community Theatre (3 kids)

-Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce- Santana moved to New York and lived with Rachel and Kurt but decided that she wanted to become a lawyer so she went to Columbia Law School and became an Assistant District Attorney (Prosecutor). Now she's back in Lima she is a District Attorney for Lima Municipal Court. Brittany moved to New York after graduation as well and went to Julliard. She became a famous dancer, dancing in stage shows as well as being a backing dancer on tour with famous celebrities. Santana and Brittany married after Brittany's graduation. In Lima she is a dance coach at Rachel and Finn's Academy (alongside Rachel herself, Mike and Jake). (3 kids)

-Sam and Mercedes Evans- Mercedes moved to LA to be a backing singer in an Indie Band but quickly got herself a solo record deal and currently has 3 solo albums. Sam went to Rhode Island School of Design and became a comic book artist. He worked for Marvel Comics in New York. Mercedes moved out to New York with Sam after his graduation from RISD and they married soon after. Now they are back in Lima, Mercedes is still a singer and Sam has set up his own comic book company "Evans Comics Ltd" (2 kids).

-Sugar and Rory Flanagan- After her graduation Sugar moved out to Ireland to be with Rory and they married in Ireland. Rory started a band with some of his Irish mates and Sugar became a groupie and a trophy wife. Now that they've moved back to Lima Rory has become a solo singer. Sugar doesn't work; she is a trophy wife and looks after their kids. (2 kids)

-Jake and Marley Puckerman- Marley auditioned for a record label straight after she graduated from McKinley and became a singer on the radio like she always wanted but when she came back to Lima she joined Rachel and Finn's Academy as a vocal coach. She is also a counsellor for teenagers. Jake went to Joffrey Ballet School and became a dancer. When they came back to Lima (they lived in Chicago whilst Jake was going to School and were married there) Marley got him a job as a dance coach at Rachel and Finn's Academy (2 kids).

-Ryder and Kitty Lynn- After they graduated from McKinley, Ryder and Kitty became very close. Kitty went to University of Louisville on a cheerleading scholarship (like Santana did originally) and now that she and Ryder have moved back to Lima, she has taken over from Sue as cheerleading coach. Ryder also went to University of Louisville on a football scholarship. He became close with Kitty, they began dating and married after graduation. Now that they're back in Lima, Ryder is the new McKinley High football coach. (2 kids)

-Mike and Tina Cohen-Chang- Mike went to Joffrey Ballet School and became a dancer. After Tina graduated from McKinley, she went to NYADA and became a Broadway actress, winning 2 tony's. Mike and Tina got back together after they graduated from college and Mike moved to New York to be with Tina where they married. When they moved back to Lima, Tina became one of the vocal coaches at Finn and Rachel's academy (along with Rachel & Marley) and Mike became one of the dance coaches (along with Brittany and Jake). (2 kids)

-Artie Abrams (on his own) - After graduation Artie went to Purdue University in Indiana and studied to be a director. During his time at Purdue, he met a girl called Alana West and they dated for a while. She became pregnant and they moved in together. However soon after the baby was born she left Artie with it. Now that he's back in Lima Artie is a director.

All kids should be aged between 15-17 (no seniors, just freshman to junior please). I will only be accepting the stated number of kids for each character no more. Here is the form:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Personality (please be as descriptive as possible):

Appearance (again be as descriptive as possible):

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Clothing Style:

Relationship with parents:

Life History:

Quirks:

Flaws:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Who they'd be likely to be friends with:

Who they'd be likely to have a relationship with:

Clique:

Clubs/Teams:

Idol:

Dreams/Goals:

Fears:

Insecurities:

Vocal Range:

Audition Song:

Other Songs (min 2, max 5):

Possible Storylines (min 2, max 3):

Anything Else:

Once again I have to say please submit by PM and happy character submitting- oh and also please read my other story Returning To Lima which contains my OC's. Can't wait to see the characters you guys come up with!


	2. Cast List and Auditions Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, never have, never will (as much as I'd like to-Finchel would so have got back together by now if I did!). All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: So sorry that it's taken me this long to get the 2nd chapter of this story up but it took a while to get all the characters I needed. Congrats to everyone whose characters were accepted and to those whose characters weren't I'm sorry but there were just so many to choose from. I'm going to split the auditions into two different chapters and there'll be one big group number at the end of the next chapter. So I'll shut up now and get on with the story.

Chapter 2: Cast List and Auditions Part 1

The Hudson Family

Rachel Hudson-43-Co-owner of Gold Stars Children's Performing Arts Academy & Dance and Vocal Coach

Finn Hudson-43-Co-owner of Gold Stars Children's Performing Arts Academy & Drums Teacher

Rebecca Juliet Hudson- Rebecca is 17 and in her Junior year. Rebecca was adopted from one of Rachel's best friends from broadway. She has red hair and brown eyes and is tanned. She is bubbly and outgoing but also a little evil. She is straight. Submitted by Zappy Shoes.

Jay Christopher Hudson- Jay is also 17 and in his junior year. Jay is a cheeky, disruptive guy who tries to break every single rule possible and is arrogant and cocky but sometimes charming. He is about 6'1 and has chestnut hair and pale green/light brown eyes. He is tanned and muscular with several scars. He is straight (and known for being a heartbreaker). Submitted by Kappz.

Victoria "Tori" Hillary Hudson- Tori is 16 and in her sophomore year. She is very different from her parents (not into Broadway or athletic) and like Jay she tends to be rebellious. She doesn't really care what people think of her and she'll be friends with anyone as long as they respect her (and she does hold grudges against people who don't). She is 5'3 and has a decent figure. She has dark chocolate wavy hair and dark almond shaped eyes. She is straight. Submitted by J4X3YN

The Puckerman Family

Lucy Quinn Puckerman (Quinn)-43-Acting coach at Gold Stars Children's Performing Arts Academy

Noah Puckerman (Puck)-43-Screenplay writer

Griffin Kyle Puckerman-Griffin is 17 and in his junior year. Griffin is smart and friendly but can be opinionated. He is usually quiet but not shy. He is also stubborn and ambitious. Griffin is 5'11 and has short dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. He has an angular face and peach skin. Griffin is gay and out (but doesn't tend to tell everyone). Submitted by Ellii51

Anabelle Diana Puckerman- Anabelle is 16 and in her junior year. Anabelle is a perfectionist and puts too much pressure on herself to get everything right. She is stubborn and loyal to her friends and always likes to have something to do. Ana is 5'8 with long wavy dark brown hair and tawny skin tone. She has brown eyes and an infectious smile. She is a lesbian (but not out). She has a twin sister Rosalie. Submitted by BellaRosa17.

Rosalie Caroline Puckerman-Rosalie is also 16 and in her junior year. She is Anabelle's twin sister however they are polar opposites, Rosalie isn't as serious and focused as Anabelle, she prefers to take risks and cause mischief. Rose is also 5'8 but she has medium length honey blonde hair and brown eyes and the same tawny skin tone as Anabelle. She is straight. Submitted by BellaRosa17.

The Hummel-Anderson Family

Kurt Hummel-Anderson-43-Head of LGTC- Lima Gay Teenagers Charity.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson-43-Stage Director at Lima Community Theatre.

Emilee Avery Hummel-Anderson- Emilee is 17 and in her junior year. Em is snarky and sarcastic but friendly and easy to get along with. She is also loud and extremely talkative. She has shoulder length curly auburn hair with natural blonde highlights. She is 5'6 and has green eyes. She is adopted from a French couple that lived in New York whilst Kurt and Blaine were still there. She is pansexual (as long as she loves you it doesn't matter who you are). Submitted by SaintSparkle

Katica Hummel-Anderson- Katica is 16 and in her sophomore year. Kat is sweet and caring sometimes but cruel and unforgiving others (making people think she's bipolar although she's not). She has a hard time trusting people. She has long sandy blonde hair and roundish, almond and light green. She is 5'5 and has an olive/tan skin tone. She was adopted from a Czech family after they were deemed unfit to take care of her and her brother. She is bisexual. Submitted by POMForever.

Asher Jack Hummel-Anderson- Asher is 16 and in his sophomore year. Ash is very quiet and only tends to talk if he has something important to say and he's the strong silent type. Ash has shaggy dark brown hair and is 6'0. He has an oval shaped face and the Chinese symbol for protection on the left side of his chest. Ash was adopted when he was a baby from a couple who were too young to look after him. Submitted by BellaRosa17.

The Lopez-Pierce Family

Santana Lopez-Pierce-43-District Attorney for Lima Municipal Court.

Brittany Lopez-Pierce-43-Dance coach at Gold Stars Children's Performing Arts Academy

Scarletta July Lopez-Pierce-Scarletta is 16 and in her sophomore year. Scar is sweet and warm hearted and believes that people will be good to you as long as you are good to them. She is always slightly distant from trusting people because she suffers from PTSD due to the attack that took her left eye. She is very pale with black curly hair that has a streak of red. Her good eye is mint green and she wears an eyepatch on her bad eye (a mugger took her left eye). She was born in Italy but her mother left them and her dad was killed in a plane crash. She was adopted from an orphanage in Italy. She speaks with an Italian accent. She is a lesbian. Submitted by Desire at gunpoint.

Sebastian Fraser Lopez-Pierce- Sebastian is 16 and in his junior year. Sebastian is overly confident to the point of being arrogant. He is a genius and able to easily manipulate adults and is very sweet and loyal to his girlfriends. He is 6'2 with dark black hair in a quiff. He has green eyes. Sebastian was adopted when he was 2 but he found his biological parents two years ago and they send him money. He is straight. Submitted by ISBAluver14

Josie "Jo" McKenna Lopez-Pierce- Jo is 15 and in her sophomore year (she skipped a grade). She is really smart and geeky and loves to read. She is a tomboy and is mainly friends with boys. She is 5'11 and muscular. She has hair that is always changing colour and blue eyes. She is mixed race and was adopted from London when she was 10 and still has a british accent. She is straight. Submitted by Hunger Gamez.

The Evans Family

Mercedes Evans-43-Singer

Sam Evans-43-Owner of Evans Comics Ltd

Mason Braxton Evans- Mason is 17 and a junior. He's a friendly and outgoing guy and although a lot of girls like him he is not really a flirt. He has short curly black hair and brown eyes and is tall and broad shouldered. He is straight. Submitted by Fizzy Starburst.

Anthony Samuel Evans- Anthony is 14 (15 soon) and a freshman. Ant loves to joke around and have fun. He's also confident and sporty. He's pretty conceited and a bit of a ladies man- he thinks he can get any girl he wants. He has tanned skin and black curly hair. He has bright brown eyes. He's 5'8 and has a six pack and an athletic build. Submitted by J4X3YN

The Flanagan Family

Rory Flanagan-42-Singer

Sugar Flanagan-42-Trophy wife

Aylish Rosie Flanagan-Aylish is 17 and a junior. She's not particularly smart but plays nerdy games and reads comic books. She is overly honest with people not realising how her honesty may hurt them. She's very forgetful and a bit of a daydreamer. She's very self conscious because she had her son Archie in her sophomore year and her body changed. She has dyed blonde wavy hair and brown eyes. She also has rosacea and has Archie's name tattooed on her shoulder. She is straight. Submitted by Sugary Luna.

Cher Flanagan- Cher is 16 and a sophomore. Cher is generally quiet and very creative. She is a good listener, smart and clumsy. She's kind but can be short tempered. She has light brown hair and mint green eyes. She is only 4'3 and has a small nose and freckles. She is straight. Submitted by FearlessGeek.

The Puckerman Family (Jarley)

Marley Puckerman-41-Vocal Coach at Gold Stars Children's Performing Arts Academy & Teenage Counsellor.

Jake Puckerman-42-Dance Coach at Gold Stars Children's Performing Arts Academy.

Casey Marie Rose Puckerman- Casey is 16 and a sophomore. Casey is quiet and very smart. She is can be stubborn. She is the kind of girl that boys notice easily. She hates being the centre of attention and takes advanced classes in everything. She loves dancing. Casey has brown curly hair that reaches her mid back. She is 5'2 and has very defined cheek bones. She is straight. Submitted by WaffleManiac.

Elijah Greyson Puckerman- Elijah is 15 and a sophomore. Eli is energetic and makes jokes all the time. He doesn't take things as seriously as everyone else except his dancing which he is very serious about. Although he has many childlike qualities he is strong and very observant. He has dark brown eyes and spiky brown hair. He has a round face and a strong jaw. She is 5'8 with nice abs. He is gay. Submitted by BellaRosa17.

The Lynn Family

Ryder Lynn-41-McKinley Football Coach

Kitty Lynn-41-McKinley Cheerleading Coach

Alexis Damien Lynn-Alexis is 17 and a junior. Alexis is brutally honest about pretty much everything. He talks a lot but he is very closed off to people until you earn his trust. He can be naïve and he is a little hyperactive. Alexis has pale skin with a few freckles and blue eyes and blonde hair. He is about 5'5 and slim. He is gay. Submitted by OMGAKAWTF.

Paris Waverly Lynn- Paris is known by her middle name Waverly. Waverly is 15 and a freshman. She's kind and friendly but gets bullied a lot due to her height. She doesn't try to fight back and would rather be thought of as a doormat than start fights. She is very ambitious. She has slightly tanned skin and wide hazel green eyes. She has layered hair which is dyed reddish purple. She has silver braces. She is only 4'5 and has a petite frame but is pretty curvy. She is straight. Submitted by BellaArianna.

The Chang Family

Mike Chang-43-Dance Coach at Gold Stars Children's Performing Arts Academy.

Tina Chang-42-Vocal Coach at Gold Stars Children's Performing Arts Academy.

Cody Richard Chang-Cody is 16 and in his sophomore year. He is a massive rule breaker and is not afraid of what anyone has to say. He can be good but only if he wants to be. He's very flirty. He's book smart but doesn't apply himself. When he gets angry he tends to settle things with his fists. He has short dark brown hair and light skin. He is 5'9 and has an athletic build and a six pack. He is straight. Submitted by J4X3YN.

Joy Layla Chang- Joy is 15 and a freshman. Joy is a perfectionist and strives to overachieve in everything especially academics. She doesn't really open herself up to anyone. She's quite uptight and likes to keep to herself and be left alone. She has midnight brown curly hair. She has light skin. She has dark brown eyes. She is 5'6 and curvy. She is straight. Submitted by gLeekyandProud.

The Abrams Family

Artie Abrams-42-Director

Abigail Miranda Abrams-She is 15 and a sophomore. She is a social girl and wants to fit in with the popular crowds so that no one bullies her. She has a bubbly and optimistic personality but is a little naïve. She has common sense and is pretty smart. She tries to see the good in everyone. Abby has straight blonde hair which comes to her mid back and has a side swept fringe on the right side of her face. She has blue-grey eyes. She is 5'6 and straight. Submitted by JX3YN.

A/N: Sorry that took so long but I wanted everyone to have an idea of what the characters were like. Again congrats to those whose characters were accepted sorry to those who weren't. Now let's get on with the first set of auditions.

_Rebecca's POV_

_I am walking to my 3__rd__ period class when I notice the sign-up sheet for Glee. I'm not the world's most amazing singer but hey both my parents were in Glee so singing must be in my genes. I certainly didn't get anything else from them- I mean I stick out like a sore thumb in my family- the only thing I have in common with Jay and Tori is that we all have brown eyes. I guess maybe that's cause my parents used a surrogate for me- I don't buy it though. They're hiding something from me and it's only a matter of time before my powers of manipulation find out what it is. After all discovering secrets is my major talent. _

_I go to my audition after school. I'm not sure if I'll get in seeing as my singing's not amazing but hey, Sugar got into Glee when my parents were still here and she's awful. Trust me I know from personal experience. I'm a lot better than she is so I might just have a chance. "Hello Mr Shue. I'm Rebecca Hudson and I'll be singing Die Young by Kesha" I say. He nods at me to start singing and so I begin._

_Rebecca:_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms _

_Let's make the most till this night like we're gonna die young_

_(I begin to do my dance- it's not very complicated just a kind of hip hop style routine as I sing)._

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most till this night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most till this night like we're gonna die young_

_Hearts, out our minds_

_Running til we outta time_

_Wild child's lookin' good_

_Living hard just like we should_

_Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)_

_That magic we got that nobody can touch (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_

_We'll keep dancing till we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_Hunks, taking shots_

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, gettin' hot_

_Kiss me, give me all you got_

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)_

_That magic in your pants is making me blush (for sure)_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_I finish with some quite impressive body popping moves. "So what do you think?" I ask Mr Shue. "Congrats, you're in. See you on Friday" he says. I leave the stage to find my arch nemesis Waverly on the side of the stage. "What do you want?" I ask her sneering. "I wanted to congratulate you on your performance. Admittedly your vocals leave a little something to be desired but you're an awesome dancer" she says. "Thanks I guess" I say. "I guess you must have got those from your mom" she says. "Yeah well my mom's a pretty awesome dancer" I say. "Oh no, not Rachel. Your biological mom. The one who died. Did they never tell you that you were adopted? You can't possibly have thought you were really one of theirs?" she says. "Take it back, you're lying" I say. "Am not. My mom found out from Casey's mom and I overheard them talking about it. Looks like you're not a real Hudson after all" she says stalking off. I take a moment to let the information sink in and then I run home to give my parents a piece of my mind._

_Griffin's POV_

_I've wanted to sign up for Glee ever since I started at McKinley but it stopped quite soon after my parents graduated and only started again this year. Still I think I'll sign up. Sure it's not gonna do anything for my popularity but I was never really that popular anyway. Plus my parents said that you're allowed to be who you are in Glee and not who everyone else wants you to be. So maybe if I join a club like Glee I'll actually be able to admit that I'm gay rather than hiding in my rather comfy closet- the only person that knows is my aunt Marley, after all being gay isn't exactly the accepted thing here. I sign my name on the sheet and walk off to my next lesson. I annoy pretty much everyone because of my foot tapping during my next few lessons. But finally school is over and my audition is here. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Griffin Puckerman and I'll be singing One More Night by Maroon 5" I say and begin to sing tapping my foot along with the beat._

_Griffin:_

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, stuck on my body, like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you_

_So cross my heart and hope to die_

_That I only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps telling you "yes"_

_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself_

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_Yeah but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_(Making me love you)_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_(I let it all go)_

_Got you stuck on my body, stuck on my body, like a tattoo_

_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart and hope to die_

_(Yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, stuck on my body like a tattoo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart and hope to die_

_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Oh I said it a million times)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart and hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I've said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_I don't know, whatever._

"_You're in Griffin. See you on Friday" Mr Shue says. I walk off the stage when I am greeted with the cold, icy feeling of a raspberry slushie in my face. "What the hell was that for?" I ask. "Just a friendly welcome to loserdom" the guy who I recognize as Alexis Lynn, says. "How's this for a friendly welcome?" I say swinging my fist and landing a punch on his nose. I don't usually hit people but things change when you're covered in freezing cold blue slushie. He swings a punch right back into my stomach. "You're gonna wish you'd never done that. Trust me" he says and stalks off. What a jerk. The scary thing is as jerky as he is part of me finds him really attractive. I shake the thought away and tell myself there's no way I could be attracted to that jerk. But for some strange reason, I am._

**Emilee's POV**

**I hate this stupid town. My dads couldn't just have stayed in New York- after all they said my biological parents lived there & I was born there but they wanted us to have the same high school experience as them or something so they moved back here before they adopted me, Kat and Ash. Still after this I only have one more year left of school and I will be off to New York. Heck maybe I'll go find my birth parents and live with them. It's not that I don't love my parents but I just hate this town. I see the sign up sheet for Glee and think what the heck. If I'm going to go to a performing arts school in New York then I'm gonna need the practice so I sign up. I flick my hair and walk off to my next lesson.**

**It's after school and time for my audition. I grab my guitar and walk over to the auditorium. I'm not sure if I'll get in, after all I'm nowhere near as good as my dads but I can at least try I guess. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Emilee Hummel-Anderson and I'll be singing "Glitter In The Air" by Pink" I say. I pick up my guitar and begin strumming the chords. Then I start to sing.**

**Emilee:**

**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?**

**Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?**

**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**

**Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?**

**It's only half past the point of no return**

**The tip of the iceberg**

**The sun before the burn**

**The thunder before the lightning**

**The breath before the phrase**

**Have you ever felt this way?**

**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?**

**Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone**

**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?**

**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**

**It's only half past the point of oblivion **

**The hourglass on the table**

**The walk before the run**

**The breath before the kiss**

**And the fear before the flames**

**Have you ever felt this way?**

**La La La La La La La La**

**There you are, sitting in my garden**

**Clutching my coffee**

**Calling me sugar,**

**You called me sugar**

**Have you ever wished for an endless night?**

**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?**

**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?**

**Tonight**

**I strum the last chord and put down the guitar. "Very nice Emilee. It'll be good to have someone who can play guitar in Glee. You're in, see you on Friday" Mr Shue says. I thank Mr Shue and leave the stage where I find my boyfriend Liam waiting for me. "You shouldn't have done that Em. Joining Glee will bring your popularity down" he says. "It's not like I'm even that popular anyway" I say. "But you're dating me, so what you do affects my popularity" he says. "Boo hoo. Who cares about popularity?" I say. "I do and so does most of the rest of the student body" he says. "Well I don't and I'm staying in Glee so ha boo sucks to you guys" I say stalking off. **

**I hate my boyfriend. I mean I used to love him, obviously. But all he cares about is being popular and he's not really my type anyway. Which is why I've been cheating on him with Cody Chang for the past 6 months. He doesn't know and he never will. Because I'll break up with him before he finds out.**

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**My good eye twitches, looking around for potential threats. See ever since my right eye was taken from that horrible mugger I don't trust anyone. The numerous flipping therapists I've had to go and see call it and I quote "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder". I have a different name for it- that culo ( A/N: Culo means ass in Italian) took my eye and now I can't trust anyone not to hurt me. To top it all off I'm a lesbian so I really can't trust anyone not to hurt me- the people at my school aren't exactly tolerant to people like me. Still I want to at least have some friends so when I see the sign-up sheet for Glee, I decide to go for it. Maybe I'll meet some people who are like me and that I can finally trust other than my parents. **_

_**The rest of the day seems to crawl by after that. Finally the time for my audition arrives and I make my way to the auditorium. "Ciao Signor Shuester. Mi chiamo Scarletta Lopez-Pierce e sarò cantare "Ballare su il nostro graves" da il grotta cantati" I say (A/N: Sorry if I got any of that wrong- I'm not Italian). "I'm sorry Scarletta. I have no idea what you just said" he says. It's then that I realize I said all of that in Italian. "I'm sorry. I tend to speak Italian when I'm nervous. I said Hi Mr Shue. My name is Scarletta Lopez-Pierce and I'll be singing "Dancing On Our Graves" by the Cave Singers" I say and begin to sing, making sure I start singing in English not Italian.**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**O mellow my dreams, you've gone away**_

_**O empty belly, it's good to see you**_

_**O my dreams of these quiet people**_

_**O you and me dancing on our grave**_

_**But oh lord, I know what I've done**_

_**And oh lord, I ain't afraid**_

_**Hold me baby, cause your eyes are**_

_**Hold me baby, cause your eyes are**_

_**The prettiest things I've ever seen in my life, honey we're bound for the night**_

_**O mellow my son you've gone away**_

_**O empty belly it's time to feed you **_

_**O my future with these quiet people**_

_**O you and me dancing on your grave**_

_**But oh lord, I know what I've done**_

_**And oh lord, I ain't afraid**_

_**Hold me baby, cause your eyes are**_

_**Hold me baby, cause your eyes are**_

_**The prettiest things I've ever seen in my life, honey we're bound for the night**_

_**I finish singing and look over at Mr Shue. "You're in Scarletta. It could be a real advantage someone who can speak another language on our team. See you on Friday" he says. I leave the stage and as I am walking out I bump into another girl. "Mi dispiace" I say embarrassed- it's so annoying, whenever I am nervous or embarrassed I always revert to Italian. "I guess that means "I'm sorry in Italian right Scarletta?" the girl says. I try to work out why she knows my name but then I look up and see that it's Anabelle Puckerman. "Sì, fa" I say desperately trying to speak English but I'm too nervous and all that comes out is Italian. "It's not a problem" Ana says. "Io non ti ho visto" I say. "I'd love to say I understand what you mean but Italian isn't one of the classes I took. See you later Scar" she says. "Arrivederci" I say and she walks away. As she is walking I realize why I got so embarrassed around her. "Ti amo" I say but she's too far away to hear me.**_

Mason's POV

I can't do. I'd be basically committing social suicide and once you're out of the popular group they'll never let you back in. I am trying to talk myself out of signing up for Glee. I know my parents did it and everything but I've seen those slushies. I don't want one of them flying into in my face. I look down the list of names and my eye is caught by one. Rosalie Puckerman. The girl I've had a crush on since like forever but she's never said yes when I've tried to ask her out. Maybe if I spend more time with her then she'll finally agree to go out with me. Without thinking I sign my name below hers and walk off.

I am on my way to my audition when I feel the ice cold sting of a slushie hit my face. "Better get used to these. You're a glee loser now" Robbie who had been one of my friends says. "Oh yeah?" I say and I throw a punch in the guy's face. He crumples to the floor and I kick him in the stomach. "Who's the loser now?" I ask and all the other jocks cheer. "Anyone else got anything bad to say about Glee?" I ask. No one says anything. "Thought so" I say and I walk off. A few minutes later I am walking onto the stage in the auditorium. "Hi Mr Shue. I'm Mason Evans and I'm going to sing "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars" I say and begin to sing.

Mason:

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna stay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up the phone, so leave a message at the tone

Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch just chillin' in my snuggie

Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie

Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man

Oh yes I said it, I said it

I said it cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up the phone so leave a message at the tone

Cause today I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X

Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex

And she's gonna scream out this is great

(Oh my God this is great)

Yeah I might mess around

And get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops you'll just have to wait

Oh yes I said it, I said it,

I said it cause I can

No I ain't gonna comb my hair

Cause I ain't going anywhere

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit

And let everything hang loose

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking my phone so leave a message at the tone

Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Nothing at all

Nothing at all

I finish singing and Mr Shue says "You're in Mason. See you on Friday" and I walk off stage. There by the side of the stage is Rose. "Hey beautiful" I say turning on the Evans charm. She uses her beautiful blonde hair to hide her face and says "Go away Mason". "Come on Rosie don't be like that. I really like you. What have I got to do to get you to go out with me?" I ask her. "I don't want to go out with you, so leave me alone" she says walking off. I don't care what it takes, one day I am gonna win that girl over. "Rose" I call after her. "Did I not just make it pretty clear that I don't want to go out with you Mason?" she asks. "I'm not taking no for an answer. How do you know that you'll hate going out with me, if you never try it?" I ask. "I don't want to try it. I just want to be left the hell alone so leave me alone Mason. NOW!" she yells and I walk off. I'm still not giving up. That girl likes me, I know she does. I just have to find a way to get it out of her.

_Aylish's POV_

_I am a ugly, fat slut. At least that's what the jocks tell me every time I go to school, which isn't very often as I skip as often as I can. Every time I look in the mirror I am reminded of this. I am reminded of what I gave up. Or more accurately who I gave up. My son. Archie. Having him was the best thing I ever did and now some other couple are looking after him. I hate myself for doing that. I gave my up popular life, showed school the real me. Guess what? No one likes the real me. I am on one of my rare days actually at school and a notice on the noticeboard catches my eye. It is the notice for Glee Club. What the hell? I have nothing to lose by signing up so I sign my name and walk off to my next lesson._

_It is after school and I walk into the auditorium for my audition. "Hi Mr Shue. I'm Aylish Flanagan and I'll be singing "Rush" by Aly and AJ" I say and begin to sing and perform my dance- I chose ballet for this song but I can do lots of different types._

_Aylish:_

_Into your head, Into your mind_

_Out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape, you can't escape_

_Into your life, into your dreams_

_Out of the dark, sunlight again_

_You can't explain, you can't explain_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it_

_Rushin' through your hair_

_Rushin' through your head_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over_

_Be every colour that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_Pulling you in, spinning you round_

_Lifting your feet right off the ground_

_You can't believe it's happening now_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it_

_Rushin' through your hair_

_Rushin' through your head_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over_

_Be every colour that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_It takes you to another place_

_Imagine everything you can_

_All the colours start to blend_

_Your systems overload again_

_Can you feel it?_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over_

_Be every colour that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over_

_Be every colour that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I finish on a pirouette and face Mr Shue. "We definitely need someone with both your singing and dancing talents. You're in. See you on Friday". I walk off the stage and straight into Asher. "Oh sorry. I didn't see you there" I say and begin walking off but Asher grabs my arm. _

"_Yes you did. When are you going to stop avoiding me?" he asks. "When giving up Archie stops hurting" I mutter. "You and I both know that's never gonna happen. You think I don't miss him? You think I don't think about him every day? He's my son too. Losing him hurt me as well" he says. "I'm sorry I dumped you. Every time I see you, I see him" I say. "Why don't we find him?" he asks. "Because we never will. My parents took care of the adoption. I have no idea where he is" I say. _

"_Where there's a will, there's a way" he says. "I guess so. We'll start looking at every adoption agency in town at the weekend" I say. "That's my girl" Asher says. "My girl. I missed that. Am I really still your girl?" I ask. "Of course and if you don't believe that, then believe this" he says kissing me. "What was that for Ash?" I ask. "I still love you Lish. Will you be my girlfriend again?" he asks. "Yes. If we're really gonna get Archie back then I want us to be a family" I say kissing him. He grins and we leave school hand in hand full of plans for our future._

Casey's POV

I always knew that when Glee was started up again, I'd join. I love to dance, it's the one thing in life that I am really passionate about. I can sing a little as well but I really love to dance. I would've stayed at my dance school in New York but I wanted to be back with my parents and my younger brother Elijah. When I see the sign-up sheet for Glee on the notice board I sign up immediately. It's not like I have popularity to ruin. I hear wolf whistles coming from behind me. It's a bunch of stupid jocks from the year above. I really wish they'd stop doing that- I hate being the centre of attention. I ignore them and walk off to my next lesson. After my lesson I rush out to make sure I am at the auditions on time. I've put together a killer dance routine so even if my singing is not as good as everyone else's I'll at least be better at dancing. "Hi Mr Shue. I'm Casey Puckerman and I'll be singing "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson" I say and begin to sing.

Casey:

I don't wanna be left behind

Distance was a friend of mine

Catching my breath in a web of lies

I've spent most of my life

Riding waves, playing acrobat

Shadowboxing the other half

Learning how to react

I've spent most of my time

(I begin to do my complicated hip hop routine which contain a lot of popping and locking and a few gymnastic tricks)

Catching my breath, letting go

Turning my other cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back

I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down

It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found

Heavy heart, now on a weightless cloud

Making time for the ones that count

I'll spend the rest of my time

Laughing hard with the windows down

Leaving footprints all over town

Keeping faith, karma comes around

I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that I told you, this is my life

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back

I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down

It's all so simple now

You helped me see the beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that I told you, this is my life

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that I told you, this is my life

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath!

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back

I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,

It's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that I told you, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,

It's all so simple now

I finish my dance routine with a double back somersault. "So how'd I do Mr Shue?" I ask. "Your vocals were a little shaky but that dance routine was incredible. You're in. See you on Friday" he says.

I walk off the stage and am stopped by Sebastian Lopez-Pierce. "Would you mind getting out of my way Seb?" I ask. "No. I am a determined guy and I always get what I want, and what I want is you" he says. "Wow that's so romantic how could I say no? Oh wait no" I say and push past him. He grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Okay that came out wrong, I'm sorry. Look I actually think you're really pretty and I'd like to go out on a date with you. Will you?" he asks. "I'm pretty? Really?" I ask. "Are you kidding? You're gorgeous Case. Please will you go out with me?" he asks. "Ok. I'll go out with you. Friday night sound good?" I ask. "Friday's perfect. I'll pick you up from your house at 7" he says. "Wow, you're gonna pick me up. Romantic guy are we?" I ask. "You bet" he says and kisses me. To my surprise I don't pull away. "That'll have to hold you over till Friday" he says. "I'm looking forward to it already" I say smiling and walking away.

_**Alexis' POV**_

_**I am just walking down the hallway minding my own business when Emilee Hummel-Anderson's jerk boyfriend Jeff comes out of nowhere and punches me in the face. "What the hell man?" I ask. "That's what happens to barbies like you. We know your dirty little secret. And don't think you can go running to daddy and tell him that the big bad boys are bullying his little faggot son or we'll kill you". Jeff's friends come out of nowhere, one of the pins me up by my throat to the lockers and the others come at me from all angles punching me in the ribs and the stomach. Just as I am struggling to breathe the thug drops me and I fall to the floor unconscious. **_

_**When I wake up a few minutes later my ribs hurt like hell and my head is bleeding. I start crying. "Need a hand there?" a voice asks. Who would it be but Griffin Puckerman. "Did I not make it clear after your audition that I hate your guts?" I ask. "Oh you did. But I figure you've got a couple of cracked ribs there and that head wound needs taking care of. After that you can go audition for Glee, I signed you up already" he says. "Why on earth would you want to help me, you hate me. And I would never sign up for Glee, that's where popularity goes to die" I say. He hands me a tissue and I wipe my eyes. "Look from what I've seen your popularity is dead already. I'm helping you because guys like us need to stick together & I know you don't want to join Glee but that's the only place in this school where people like us are gonna be accepted. But just for the record I do hate you" he says. "Okay fine. Just help me up will ya?" I ask. He does and helps me go to the nurse to have my head and ribs sorted out. After that he leaves me and I go off to my audition. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Alexis Lynn and I'll be singing "Stupid Boy" the Cassadee Pope version" I say.**_

_**Alexis:**_

_**Well she was precious like a flower**_

_**She grew wild, wild but innocent**_

_**A perfect prayer in a desperate hour**_

_**She was everything beautiful and different**_

_**Stupid boy you can't fence that in**_

_**Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind**_

_**She laid her heart and her soul in your hands**_

_**And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans**_

_**She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens**_

_**When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't**_

_**Stupid boy, stupid boy**_

_**Oh**_

_**So what made you think you could take a life**_

_**And just push it push it around**_

_**I guess to build yourself up so high**_

_**You had to take her and break her down**_

_**She laid her heart and her soul in your hands**_

_**And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans**_

_**She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens**_

_**When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't**_

_**You stupid boy**_

_**Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost**_

_**The only thing that ever made you feel alive**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Well she laid her heart and soul in your hands**_

_**And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans**_

_**Yes you did**_

_**She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens**_

_**When the only voice she hears is telling her that she can't**_

_**You stupid boy, oh I'm the same old**_

_**Same old stupid boy**_

_**It took her a while to figure out she could run**_

_**But when she did, she was long gone, long gone**_

_**Ah she's gone, she's long gone**_

_**Yes, she's gone**_

_**Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me**_

_**And she loved me, she loved me**_

_**God please, just let her know**_

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry**_

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry**_

_**Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees**_

_**She's never coming back to me**_

_**I look out into the audience after I finished singing and I see Griffin. I smile and wave at him but he just turns and walks away. I shouldn't be surprised really. I mean we hate each other. Or at least I think we do. "Congrats Alexis, you're in. See you on Friday" Mr Shue says but I barely hear him, I am too deep in thought. I leave the stage. Is it possible that I like Griffin? No absolutely not. Or do I? I'm so confused about this. Do I like him or don't I? I think I might.**_

**Cody's POV**

"**Hey Cody, Coach Lynn wants to see you in his office" my friend Jay Hudson says. "Ok" I say jogging over to Coach Lynn's office. "Hey Coach. Jay said you wanted to talk to me" I say as I enter. "Yes I did Cody. Principal Figgins has introduced a new rule in regards to team sports. Each member of a team has to be involved in one non-athletic extra curricular and you are currently not involved in any. We need to change that if you want to stay on the team" he says. "So I need to join something? What I am supposed to join? I have no skills other than football" I say. "Well from what I remember Cody you're not a half bad singer. Why don't you join Glee?" Ryder asks. "You're kidding. Coach Lynn that's where social lives go to die" I say. "Hey I was in Glee when I was your age. I wasn't so sure at first either but honestly the friends you make in Glee stay with you through your entire life" he says. "No I can't. I'd be committing social suicide" I say. "Well let's put it this way. You either join Glee or you're off the team. Your decision Cody but it would be a damn shame if all your talent was wasted. Think about it" he says. **

**I know I'm going to regret doing this but I sign up for Glee. Goodbye social domination, hello scrap heap. Still I have to be on the football team otherwise there's no way I'll be able to get a scholarship to a great college. I try not to think about it until my audition that afternoon comes around. **

"**Hi Mr Shue. I'm Cody Chang and I'll be singing "Vida La Vida" I say and begin to sing.**

**Cody:**

**I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own**

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

**Listen as the crowd would sing**

"**Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered my castles stand**

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**Once you go there was never**

**Never an honest word**

**And that was when I ruled the world**

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become**

**Revolutionaries wait **

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh who would ever want to be king?**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**I finish singing and wait for Mr Shue to say something. "Well done Cody that was quite something. You're in. See you at the meeting on Friday" he says. I walk off stage and see Emilee waiting for me. "Em what do you want?" he asks. "I want you. Just you. I'll break up with Jeff and be with just you" she says. "Em we both know that I'm seeing other people and you're seeing other people. I'm not the exclusive type of guy okay. I'm sorry but I can't let you break up with your boyfriend just to be with me cause I won't be faithful to you, I know I won't. I still love you though and we can still have our fun. That is if you want to". "Damn if you weren't the best sex I'd ever had, I'd dump you right here, right now" she says. "You know you love me" I say doing my flirty smile. "Yeah I do" she says and kisses me. "I'll see you later ok?" she says. "Yeah, see you later" I say. I walk down the halls and my eyes are caught by this beautiful tall girl. She turns around and it's Josie Lopez-Pierce. Damn that girl is hot. And a great football player. She's also the girl I'm cheating on Em with. My problem is I can't decide which one I like more and I know I'm hurting both of them by doing this but I just don't know who to choose. And I really should.**

_Abby's POV_

_I sign up to Glee as soon as I see the sign up sheet. I know everyone says it's death for your popularity but I don't have any popularity to kill so I'll be fine. I'd love to become popular but none of the popular crowd like me. In fact no one likes me. I'm the world's biggest loser. And just to prove my point Anthony Evans and his cronies come at me with a grape slushie. I hate these ones, they're the second hardest to get out after raspberry. After changing my clothes I walk off to my next lesson. _

_It's after school and time for my audition. I walk out on to the stage and sit behind the piano. "Hi Mr Shue, my name's Abby Abrams and I'll be singing "Out Here On My Own" from Fame" I say and begin to play and sing._

_Abby:_

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_

_Who I am, where I fit in_

_Make believing is hard alone_

_Out here on my own_

_We're always wondering who we are_

_Always reaching for that rising star_

_To guide me far and shine me home_

_Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feeling blue_

_I close my eyes so I can be with you_

_Oh baby, be strong for me_

_Baby belong to me_

_Help me through, help me need you_

_Until the morning sun appears_

_Making light of all my fears_

_I dry the tears I've never shown_

_Out here on my own_

_But when I'm down and feeling blue_

_I close my eyes so I can be with you_

_Oh baby, be strong for me_

_Baby, belong to me_

_Help me through, help me need you_

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_

_Who I am, do I fit in_

_I may not win but can't be thrown_

_Out here… on my own_

_Out here… on my own_

_I finish playing the final chord of the song and stand up from my piano stool. "You're in Abby. It'll be great to have someone who can play the piano in Glee. See you on Friday" Mr Shue says. I leave the stage and find Lawrence Johnson, a jock waiting there. "I'm sorry are you waiting for me?" I ask. "Is that so hard to believe?" he asks. "Yeah it is. You slushie me almost every day" I say. "Yeah well I have to. I don't want to but you know what this school's like" he says. "Yeah I do. So what do you want?" I ask. "I wanted to ask you out. Saturday night, Breadstix. What do you say?" he asks. _

"_You want to go out with me?" I ask warily. "Yeah I do. You're a pretty girl Abby and I like you. Just one date, please?" he asks. "Ok but you're buying" I say. "Deal" he says and kisses my cheek. He leaves and I am stood there gobsmacked. A popular guy asked me, Abby Abrams out. Maybe things are looking up this year after all._

**Jay's POV**

**It's our first day back at school and naturally I've already taken care of my back to school prank. Well someone has to, otherwise we'd never have any fun around here. I count down on my watch, 5, 4, 3,2,1. Exactly on schedule a massive bang sounds from Principal Figgins' office. He runs out of his office clutching his ass which I presume is a little singed from the firework I placed under his chair cushion. Like I said, this school would be boring without me here. Principal Figgins yells down the hall "Jay Hudson, my office NOW!" I laugh to myself. This should be interesting. **

"**Mr Hudson as much as the student body seems to be amused at your annual back to school prank I don't find it so funny. Fireworks are not toys. You're very lucky it didn't kill me" Principal Figgins says as soon as I sit down in the chair opposite him.**

"**Yes sir" I mutter whilst trying not to laugh.**

"**As a punishment I've told Mr Shuester that you will be signing up for Glee Club otherwise you'll be suspended and that suspension will be put on your record and could affect your chances of getting into a good college. Do I make myself clear Mr Hudson?" he asks.**

"**Yes sir" I say. He gestures for me to go and once I'm out of eye and earshot I begin to laugh. I may have to join loser club but it was worth it just to see the look on his face when that firework went off. I go over and grudgingly sign my name on the Glee Club sign up sheet. At least I probably only have to make it through this year and then I can quit.**

**I make my way over to the auditorium. "Jay, Mr Figgins has told me that as your punishment for that little stunt you pulled earlier you have to join Glee for the remainder of your time at McKinley. Okay?" Mr Shue asks. "Yeah sure" I say although I'm inwardly groaning. I thought I'd only have to slog it through this year not next year as well. Still may as well get this train wreck over with. "Hey Mr Shue, as you already know my name is Jay Hudson and I'll be singing "Turn Up The Music" by Chris Brown" I say and begin to sing.**

**Jay:**

**Turn up the music cause the song just came on**

**Turn up the music if they try to turn us down**

**Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow**

**Turn up the music, fill your cup, drink it down**

**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**

**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up**

**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hand up in the air**

**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up**

**And**

**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**

**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**

**Turn up the music (Just turn it up louder)**

**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Turn up the music**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Turn up the music**

**Turn up the music**

**Tu-turn up the**

**Turn up the music cause the sun just came up**

**Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down**

**Turn up the music, cause I'm trying to hear the speakers blow**

**Turn up the music, fill your cup, drink it down**

**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**

**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up**

**If you're sexy and you know it put yo hands up in the air**

**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up in the air**

**And turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music I need it my life yeah**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music, I need it my life yeah**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Turn up the music**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Save my life, all I wanna do is party**

**So dj turn it up**

**Girl dance with me, just dance with me**

**Girl I can see that, I really wanna touch that**

**Baby I can feel that (don't stop the)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life yeah**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life yeah**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Can you turn it up girl**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Can you turn it up baby**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up**

**Turn up the music**

**I finish the song. "Well it goes without saying that you're in. Maybe next time you don't put a firework under Figgins' chair Jay. Still see you on Friday" Mr Shue says.**

**I walk out the door and down the corridor and there is my secret crush. Joy Chang. She's gorgeous but she's a nerd and I'm a jock plus she never dates any guys cause she's on her crazy nerd work schedule. If things were different though I'd so date her. I've only had a crush on her since we were like 9, so I think I've waited long enough. Well now I'm in Glee maybe I'll try my luck. Maybe just maybe I might be the first guy she actually says yes to when asked out on a date. I really hope so.**

**A/N: I know this was crazy long and I promise after the next chapter there will be no chapters anywhere near as long as this. Songs used in this chapter were Kesha-Die Young, One More Night-Maroon 5, Glitter in the Air-Pink, Dancing On Our Graves- The Cave Singers, The Lazy Song-Bruno Mars, Rush-Aly and Aj, Catch My Breath-Kelly Clarkson, Stupid Boy-Cassadee Pope version, Vida La Vida-Coldplay, Out Here On My Own-Fame and Turn Up The Music-Chris Brown. Thanks to everyone who submitted OC's and those whose OC's didn't have their auditions in this chapter will be in next chapter which should be up on Wednesday (and if not then definitely by the end of the week).**

**NEXT TIME: Part 2 of the auditions**

**Review?**


	3. Auditions Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have and never will. If I did then it wouldn't be going on a break every 2 seconds!. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: So it's time for the third chapter of this story. This will be the second half of the auditions so if your character's audition wasn't featured last time then it will be this time. This will probably be about as long as the other chapter but all the chapters after this will be a lot shorter. The auditions take place over two consecutive days so all the ones from the first chapter are on the same day and all the ones from this chapter are on the same day. For anyone who was confused last chapter Emilee's boyfriend is supposed to be called Liam, when I called him Jeff it was just a typing error.

Chapter 3: Auditions Part 2

_Tori's POV_

"_Tori wait up" I hear a voice calling from behind me. I turn around and there's my brother Jay. "Hey Jay. I heard about what you did with the firework in Figgins office" I say. "I've already had an earful from Figgins, Mr Shue and Becks and I'll probably get one from Mom and Dad when I get home. I don't need one from you too" he says. "Actually I was gonna say that was frickin' awesome! I saw the whole thing, it was hilarious when he ran out of the office grabbing his ass" I say giving him a friendly punch. _

"_Glad someone thinks it's cool. What would I do without my adoring little sister?" he asks. "I don't know but my life sure would be boring without you getting into trouble all the time. What'd they make you do this time?" I ask him. "Join Glee. They made me join Glee" he says. "Woah. Sorry bro" I say. "So I thought of an idea to make it bearable" he says. "What's that?" I ask hoping that he's not going to say what I think he is. "You could join too" he says. "Aww Jay don't ask me to do this. I already have enough people telling me what a disappointment I am to mom. Don't give them more reasons" I say. "But Tori you love to dance and sing and play guitar. Glee will give you the chance to do that. Come on, I don't wanna be by myself!" Jay begs using his most charming voice._

"_You won't be. Becks joined Glee" I say desperately trying to get out of this. "But you and me are way closer than me and Becks. Please Tori, for me. Imagine how proud mom will be if you do something that she used to do in high school" he says._

_He's got me with that. He knows what a sucker I am for trying to make mom proud of me. "Okay fine I'll join. You owe me big though Big Bro" I say. "Okay, thank you Tori" he says hugging me. I hug him back and we walk our separate ways. Knowing I'll probably regret it, I sign my name up on the sign up sheet before walking to class. _

_I grab my guitar and Abby Abrams (my pianist) before going to my audition. "Hi Mr Shue, my name's Tori Hudson and I'll be singing "Ready Or Not" by Bridget Mendler" I say. I nod to Abby to start and I begin strumming my guitar before singing._

_Tori:_

_H-Hey, H-Hey_

_H-H-Hey, (H-Hey)_

_Oooooooooooooo_

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word_

_Who sits at the curb and waits for the world_

_But I'm about to break out, about to break out_

_I'm like a crook tonight_

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly_

_And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey_

_And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly, yeah_

_I could be your kryptonite_

_Like ohh, ohh, ohh_

_Light my heart up baby like a match stick_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh_

_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face _

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Ready or not (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Hello my name is Tori_

_Nice to meet you_

_I think you're famous_

_Where have I seen you?_

_You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate_

_Livin' like a fairytale_

_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_

_37 cars and a yacht down in Boca_

_Take me away wherever you say_

_Yeah we could be setting sail_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_

_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_

_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face _

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Ready or not (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Ready or not, here I come, here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_

_Ready or not, here I come, here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_

_Ready or not _

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not _

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)_

_Ready or not (here I come, oh)_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Boombada Boombada Boombada_

_Ready or not!_

_I finish singing and playing and Mr Shue says "You're in. See you on Friday Tori" before I leave the stage. Great. If Jay didn't get into so much damn trouble I'd never have joined Glee. As I am walking out, I run into Rose Puckerman. "Hey you sounded great out there" she says. "Why are you talking to me? You never talk to me" I say. "Well maybe I want to talk to you now" she says. "Our parents have been friends for years, why would you want to be friends with me now?" I ask. "What's with all the questions? Do you wanna hang out or not?" she asks. I know I shouldn't but against my better instincts I hear myself say, "Yeah sure" and walk off with Rose._

_**Anabelle's POV**_

_**I am walking along the halls when I drop my books and trip up. Great! I am always clumsy at the worst times. I look up and I see who's feet my books landed on. Oh crap it's Scarletta. I can feel my face go red just looking at her. "I'm so sorry. I can be so clumsy sometimes" I say. "Non è un problema" she says. "You know you're gonna need to learn to speak English around me or else I'll never understand you" she says.**_

"_**Ho sempre parlare italiano quando sono nervosa" she says shyly. I catch the word nervous and ask "Why are you nervous around me?". "Perché tu mi piaci" she says. "Could you say that in English?" I ask. She nods and says in accented English "Because I like you". "Really you like me?" I ask. "Yeah. I like you" she says her cheeks going red. "Voui uscire con me?" she asks pointing to my Ipod. I check the translation of it on Google translate. "Sì" I say. "Okay see you at Breadstix on Saturday" she says and walks away. **_

_**I'd already signed up for Glee before my awkward, turned great run in with Scar. So once my lessons finish, I head straight for the auditorium for my audition. "Hi Mr Shue, My name's Anabelle Puckerman and I'm going to be singing "Liar, Liar" by Christina Grimmie" I say and begin to sing.**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**Can't see you anymore**_

_**You're in, and shut the door**_

_**Didn't know what I do now**_

_**The words I've been betrayed**_

_**You respond and let them fade**_

_**And I just won't let you bring me down**_

_**You can see what I know and I know**_

_**Somewhere there's a sorry heart**_

_**Tell me why these roads keep leading**_

_**Leading you right back to me**_

_**Liar, Liar, don't cry on my shoulder**_

_**You played with fire**_

_**And smiled when you told her**_

_**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**_

_**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**_

_**So break away the touch**_

_**Of bliss you miss so much**_

_**But I won't tell you to come back home**_

_**Emotions dissipate**_

_**Is love designed to hate?**_

_**Keep on driving me away from here**_

_**Eye the rain as it falls in your hands**_

_**Will there be another storm?**_

_**Tell my why these roads keep**_

_**Leading you right back**_

_**Liar, Liar, don't cry on my shoulder**_

_**You played with fire**_

_**And smiled when you told her**_

_**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**_

_**Oh, oh, goodbye to no one**_

_**I don't need to know you'll be there**_

_**You're not on my mind**_

_**I don't need to know you care**_

_**Please don't waste my time**_

_**Liar, Liar, don't cry on my shoulder**_

_**You played with fire**_

_**And smiled when you told her**_

_**Liar, Liar, don't cry on my shoulder**_

_**You played with fire**_

_**And smiled when you told her**_

_**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**_

_**Oh, oh, goodbye to no one**_

_**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**_

_**Oh, oh, goodbye to no one**_

_**I see Scar in the seats of the auditorium and I barely wait for Mr Shue to say "You're in Anabelle. See you on Friday" before I rush over to see her. "Hey Scar, what did you think?" I ask. "Penso che hai cantata magnificamente. It means I think you sang beautifully" she says. "Well grazie" I say. "Vuoi che ti insengi italiano? Do you want me to teach you Italian?" she asks me. "Yeah sure". "Va bene ti insegno un po 'di italiano sul nostro appuntamento di sabato. Okay I'll teach you some Italian on our date on Saturday". "I'm looking forward to it" I say. "Me too" she says and kisses me. I kiss her back. "Che deve durare fino a sabato. That has to last you till Saturday" she says after she pulls away. I nod and she walks off. I may just have found myself, my first girlfriend.**_

**Sebastian's POV**

**I catch Case in the hall before class. "Hey Case" I call after her. "Hey Seb, what's up?" she asks. "I was actually wondering if we could move our first date up a little?" I ask her crossing my fingers that she'll say yes. "Sure, to when?" she asks me. "Tonight. I'll still pick you up from your house at 7" I say. "That's fine. Does this mean since we're not waiting till Friday that you can kiss me again?" she asks. "I guess so" I say leaning forward and catching her lips. She doesn't pull away, instead she deepens the kiss. I pull away and say "See you at 7 Case" before walking to my next class.**

**I signed up for Glee because my sisters both said they wanted me to do it. Plus Casey's in Glee so it can't be all that bad?. It's not as if anyone can ruin my popularity seeing as if they try then I'll go Lima Heights on their asses as fast as my mom would. So I make my way over to the auditorium after my classes finish to audition. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Sebastian Lopez-Pierce and I'll be singing "Locked Out Of Heaven" by Bruno Mars" I say. I begin to sing and click my fingers to the beat.**

**Sebastian:**

**One, two, one, two, three**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ooh!**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ooh!**

**Never had much faith in love or miracles**

**Ooh!**

**Never wanna put my heart on the line**

**Ooh!**

**But swimming in you water is something spiritual**

**Ooh!**

**I'm born again every time you spend the night**

**Ooh!**

**Cause your sex takes me to paradise**

**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**

**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Cause you make me feel like**

**I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too long, for too long **

**Yeah, you make me feel like**

**I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too long, for too long**

**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ooh!**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ooh!**

**You bring me to my knees, you make me testify**

**You can make a sinner changes his ways**

**Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light**

**And right there is where I wanna stay**

**Cause your sex takes me to paradise**

**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**

**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too long, for too long**

**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too long, for too long**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Can I just stay here?**

**Spend the rest of my days here?**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Can't I just stay here?**

**Spend the rest of my days here?**

**Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too long, for too long**

**Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too long, for too long**

**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ooh!**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ooh!**

**I finish singing and Mr Shue says "You're in. See you on Friday Sebastian". I rush out of the auditorium because I have so much to get ready for my date with Casey tonight.**

**7 o'clock rolls around and I drive up to the house and knock on the door. Casey herself answers, looking absolutely stunning with her brown curls loose and a pretty dress on. "You look amazing" I say. "So do you" she replies referring to my suit and bow tie- the signature Sebastian Lopez-Pierce outfit. I offer her my arm and she gratefully takes it. I help her into my car and then drive her to the site of the date. "Seb why have you brought me to an old barn in the middle of nowhere?" she asks seeming confused. "Because it's movie night" I say pointing to the big screen suspended on the barn wall. "What film?" she asks. "The Notebook, your favourite" I say. "How'd you know?" she asks. "You told me when we were about 6. I remember everything about you Case. Like your favourite flowers are violets which I just so happen to have with me" I say bringing the bouquet out from behind my back. "You're so sweet" she says and I walk her over to the picnic. "Dinner is served madam" I say. "Wow this is so romantic" she says. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for romance. Shall we watch the movie?" I ask. She nods and for the next couple of hours we are completely silent. **

**When the film ends I take her back to my Land Rover. I switch on the music on my stereo and help her into the back. "May I have this dance my lady?" I ask taking her hand and kissing it. "You certainly may" she replied and I take her hand and we slow dance under the stars to Come What May. After the song finishes we make out in the back of my car under the stars.**

**I drive her home after our date and hopefully not to presumptuously ask "Could we do this again sometime?" after she gets out the car. "You bet" she says and kisses me before walking back into her house. **

_**Asher's POV**_

"_**Hey Ash" I hear a voice calling behind me. I am slightly preoccupied by the contents of the letter in my hand so I don't hear until the voice says "ASH!" really loudly and I turn around and see my sister Emilee. "Hey Emmers, what's up?" I ask her.**_

"_**Nothing just wanted to check that my little bro was okay" she says innocently. "And?" I ask, knowing that there is more to it than that. "Okay I wanted to see if the rumours that you are back together with Aylish are true?" she asks. "They are" I say. "I'm so happy for you two but don't you dare get her pregnant again" Em says. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to" I say. "What was it that you were staring at so hard there?" she asks. "A letter. It's from my birth parents. Pops and Dad tried to hide it from me but I found it this morning" I say. "What does it say?" Emmers asks me. I open the letter and begin to read:**_

_Dear Asher _

_We know this may come as a shock to you but we are your biological parents. It's taken us this long to get in touch with you because we felt so guilty about giving you up. We know that Kurt and Blaine are probably amazing parents to you and we don't want to intrude on that. We know that they are far more your parents than we are._

_We really wish we could have kept you ourselves but we were just too young. And we're sure we made the right decision in choosing Kurt and Blaine. Now you're probably wondering why we've got in touch now. You are perfectly free to say no to this and we don't expect you to want to see us but we would really like to meet you. We're sure you have plenty of questions about us and we have plenty of questions about you so if you do want to see us then we live at 34 Linton Road in Colombus. We understand if you don't want to see us, but we definitely want to see you._

_Lots of Love,_

_Avril and Ryan Collins _

_**I finish reading and Em says "Wow". "Yeah I know. What should I do? What would you do?" I ask her. "I can't tell you what to do Ash, this is your decision to make. The situation with my parents is completely different to yours- my parents live in France and have never shown any interest in me. But if they did then I can't say I wouldn't be curious. Kat would give anything to see her parents again. I can't speak for you though. You have to decide by yourself whether you want to meet them. But what do you have to lose by it?" she says.**_

"_**I'd feel like I was betraying Pops and Dad for wanting to know about my biological parents" I say. "But if you meet your biological parents you'll have all your questions answered. And you won't be losing your family you'd just be gaining. Think about it" Emmers says before walking off. **_

_**I put the letter back in my locker. I will decide what to do about it but not right now. Right now I have a glee audition to get to. **_

_**I walk onto the stage in the auditorium and say "Hi Mr Shue. I'm Asher Hummel-Anderson and I'll be singing "Wanted Dead Or Alive" by Bon Jovi" I say and begin to sing.**_

_**Asher:**_

_**It's all the same, only the names will change**_

_**Everyday it seems as if we're wasting away**_

_**Another place where faces are so cold**_

_**I'd drive all night just to get back home**_

_**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**_

_**I'm wanted dead or alive**_

_**Wanted dead or alive**_

_**Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days**_

_**And the people I meet always go their separate ways**_

_**Sometimes you tell the day**_

_**By the bottle that you drink**_

_**And times when you're all alone, all you do is think**_

_**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**_

_**I'm wanted dead or alive**_

_**Wanted dead or alive**_

_**I walk these streets a loaded six string on my back**_

_**I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back**_

_**I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall**_

_**I've seen a million face an I rocked them all**_

_**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**_

_**I'm wanted dead or alive**_

_**I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side**_

_**I'm wanted dead or alive**_

_**And I ride, dead or alive**_

_**I still drive, dead or alive**_

_**Dead or alive**_

_**Dead or alive**_

_**Dead or alive**_

_**Dead or alive**_

_**I finish singing and Mr Shue says "Good job. You're in Asher" before I leave the stage. Lish is waiting for me in the wings. "Hey, babe" I say to her before kissing her. "I wasn't going to come in today but I had something I needed to tell you" she says. "You're not pregnant again are you?" I ask. "No, definitely not. I was going to tell you that I have a lead on our search for Archie" she says. "Really? What have you found?" I ask her. "The address for the adoption agency my parents used. It's not much but it's a start at least" she says. "It's a great start" I say wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her. I pull away and bring the letter out of my pocket. She quickly reads it and says "Your biological parents want to meet you. That's great isn't it?" she asks. "I'm not sure. I feel like I'd be betraying my dads by getting in contact with them. I mean they've taken care of me for all these years why should I meet the people who gave me away?" I ask. "I think you should meet them. Remember how we felt when we gave up Archie? Well that's exactly how they must feel. Wouldn't you hate it if you never saw Archie again?" she says. "You're absolutely right. I'm gonna call them" I say and kiss her. "I'll see you on Sunday- we'll go to the adoption agency then" she says before walking off.**_

_**Before I can change my mind I look at the letter and type the number into my phone. The wait for them to pick up their phone seems agonizingly long but eventually my biological mom does. "Hi is this Avril Collins?" I ask. "Yes, who is this?" she asks. "This is your son, Asher. I was calling to say I'd like to come and meet you if the offer still stands" I say. "Of course it does. Would you like your dads to come too?" she asks. "No I think it would be better if it was just us" I say. "Okay well we're free on Saturday if that's ok for you" she says. "That's perfect. See you then" I say before hanging up. There's no turning back now. **_

**Anthony's POV**

"**Ant wait up" a girl's voice calls from behind me. "Hey Cher, what's up?" I ask her. "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out with me? Like for lunch today?" she asks me. I am about to answer her when I notice Elijah Puckerman walking down the hallway. Man he looks so damn hot but then again so does she. I am brought back by Cher's voice asking "Ant, do you?" she asks. "Want to go out with you? Yeah sure. Maybe we could go to the Lima Bean" I say. "Yeah that sounds great" she says writing her number down on my hand. "Call me" she says before jogging off to her next lesson.**

**Elijah walks over to me after Cher has left. "Was that Cher Flanagan I saw talking to you just then?" he asks me. "Yeah it was. She asked me out. We're going out tonight after school" I say. "Oh really? I didn't take you for a guy that liked girls like Cher" he says. "Why, did you take me for the kind of guy that likes guys then?" I ask. "Well yeah kinda" he says. "You're not far off actually. I'm bi" I say. "Thought so" he says. "Oh really, what gave me away?" I ask. "I'm gay so you know the whole gaydar thing" he says. "Really? That works for bi's too?" I ask. "Yeah I guess- I'm not really sure, I'm kind of new at this" he says. "Yeah me too" I say. I check my watch and realise the time. "Sorry but I have to cut this short. I have my Glee audition" I say. "Oh okay. This was fun, maybe we could hang out again sometime" he says. "Okay" I say and after saying goodbye to Elijah I walk off to my audition.**

I walk out onto the stage and say "Hello Mr Shue. I'm Anthony Evans and I'll be singing "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz" I say and begin to sing.

Anthony:

Woah Woah

Now listen to me baby

Before I love and leave you

They call me heart breaker

I don't want to deceive you

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

Imma tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

Woah Woah

There's no point trying to hide it

No point trying to evade it

I know I got a problem

Problem with misbehaviour

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

Imma tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

Woah Woah

Woah Woah

And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold

Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone

If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart

Told ya from the start

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart

Woah woah woah

Woah woah woah

Woah woah woah

Woah woah woah

I finish singing and Mr Shue says "You're in, Anthony. See you on Friday". I leave the stage and I see Cher standing there. "Hey Cher" I say to her. "Hi Ant. That was really great" she says. "Thanks" I say. "So do you want to head over to the Lima Bean now?" she asks. "Yeah okay" I say and I grasp her hand in mine. We walk off together but out of the corner of my eye I see Elijah sneaking out of the curtains. It looks as if he's been crying. Does he like me? Cause I think I like him. But the problem is I don't know if I like him or Cher more.

_Cher's POV_

"_Hey Ant" I say clicking my fingers. That's the third time he's zoned out on me during our date and usually I'm the one that zones out on people. "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a little distracted today" he says. "Yeah no kidding, this is the most distracted I've ever seen you. Are you ok?"I ask. "Yeah I'm just thinking. How do you know if someone really likes you?" he asks. "Well I guess when you and the other person get along really well and have great chemistry" I say. "And how do you know if you really like someone?" he asks. "Well that one's easy. It's when they're the only person you think about when you're away from them and when you're with them it's like you're two halves of the same person" I say._

"_Right, okay. So how are you supposed to tell the person that you like, that you like them?" he asks. "A kiss would be appropriate" I say waiting for him to kiss me. He doesn't. "Were you not talking about me? Is there another girl?" I ask him suddenly becoming paranoid._

"_There's no other girl okay. You're the only girl for me" he says. "Then why didn't you kiss me?" I ask. "I was supposed to kiss you?" he says looking confused. God sometimes guys need everything spelt out for them before they finally get the message. "Yes" I say shaking my head and laughing. He leans in toward me and kisses me full on the mouth, with tongue. After that the date seems to go a lot smoother and I am almost disappointed when I have to go back to school._

_After school it's time for my Glee audition. I walk into the auditorium and say "Hi Mr Shue, my name is Cher Flanagan and I'll be singing "Merry Happy" by Kate Nash" I say and begin to sing whilst snapping my fingers to the beat of the song._

_Cher:_

_Watching me like you never watch no one_

_Don't tell me that you didn't try to check out my bum_

_Cause I know that you did_

_Cause your friend told me that you liked it_

_Gave me those pearls and I thought they were ugly_

_Though you try to tell me that you never loved me_

_I know that you did_

_Cause you said it and you wrote it down_

_Dancing at discos_

_Eating cheese on toast_

_Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy_

_But obviously you didn't want to stick around_

_Dancing at discos_

_Eating cheese on toast_

_Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy_

_But obviously you didn't want to stick around_

_So I learnt from you_

_Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do_

_So I learnt from you_

_Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do_

_I can be alone, yeah_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_I can be alone, yeah_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_I can be alone_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_I can be alone, yeah_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_I can be alone, yeah_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_I can be alone_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_Sitting in restaurants_

_Thought we were so grown up_

_But I know now that we were not the people_

_That we turned out to be_

_Chatting on the phone_

_Can't take back those hours_

_But I won't regret_

_Cause you can grow flowers_

_From where dirt used to be_

_Dancing at discos_

_Eating cheese on toast_

_Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy_

_But obviously you didn't want to stick around_

_Dancing at discos_

_Eating cheese on toast_

_Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy_

_But obviously you didn't want to stick around_

_So I learnt from you_

_Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da_

_So I learnt from you_

_Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da_

_I can be alone, yeah_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_I can be alone, yeah_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_I can be alone_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_(do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da)_

_I can be alone, yeah_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_I can be alone, yeah_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_I can be alone_

_I can watch a sunset on my own_

_(do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da)_

_I finish singing and snapping and Mr Shue says "Very nice Cher. You're in. See you on Friday" he says._

_I run offstage hoping to find Ant but I don't find him alone. Hearing his voice along with another guy's I hide in the curtain. "Ant, why won't you just admit that you like me?" the other guy asks. "I do like you. As a friend. But I like Cher as more than that. Please understand" he says._

"_I can't understand. I thought you liked me. I thought we could have had something special and you're throwing it all away for this girl" the guy says. "I really like her okay. I'm sorry" Ant says. "Sorry's not good enough. You've chosen her. You'll just have to accept the fact that you'll never see how good we could have been together. And I will too" he says running away crying from the sounds of it. I peek out from behind the curtain and see that the guy was Elijah Puckerman. "You really choose me?" I ask stepping out from behind the curtain. "I guess you heard all that huh?" Ant asks. "Yeah" I say. "Yes I choose you Cher Flangan" he says bringing me close to his chest and kissing me. "Just for the record I choose you too" I say. He laughs at that and takes my hand. "Come on, you can come study at my house" he says and we walk off together._

**Elijah's POV**

"**Case" I call for my sister as I'm walking down the hallway. She quickly spins around and says "Hey Little Bro. What's up?". "Okay, see there's this guy…" I begin but then Casey interrupts me. "A guy huh, is he a cute guy?" she asks. "Gorgeous but that's not the point. Anyway aren't you dating Sebastian Lopez-Pierce?" I ask. "Yeah, I was just asking to get an idea. So what is he straight?" she asks. "Not exactly. He's bi" I say.**

"**Right so you have a shot" she says. "Well not exactly. He's currently all into Cher Flanagan or at least he pretends he is. I don't know though, I think I feel something there" I say. She ruffles my hair and says "Aww my baby bro has his first crush". I pull away and say "Make any more comments like that and I'll make a comment about how annoyingly lovey-dovey you and Seb are" I say. "Okay so what did you want to ask me?" she asks. "What I am I supposed to do?" I ask. "Well if you really like this guy then you'll just wait. If he really likes you then eventually he'll come to his senses and break up with this girl" she says. **

"**Okay thanks Case" I say hugging her. "Anytime Eli, now I've gotta run- I'm meeting Seb for lunch" she says pulling away. "Aww young love" I say. "Yeah well you'll know what it is if you get this guy. What's his name by the way?" she asks. "Anthony Evans" I say. "Well I hope Ant comes to his senses eventually. Bye Eli" she says and walks off in the other direction. I check the time and realise that I have my Glee audition in like two minutes. I make it to the auditorium with seconds to spare. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Elijah Puckerman and I'll be singing and dancing to "Make Em Laugh" by Donald O'Connor" I say and begin to sing and dance.**

**Elijah:**

**Though the world is so full of wonderful things**

**I know that we should be as happy as**

**But are we?**

**(My routine is more of a comic slapstick routine than a proper dance style routine but Mr Shue looks as if he's laughing)**

**No, definitely no, positively no**

**Decidedly no. Mm Mm**

**Short people have long faces and**

**Long people have short faces**

**Big people have little humour**

**And little people have no humour at all**

**And in the words of that immortal buddy **

**Samuel J Snodgrass as he was about to be lead**

**To the guillotine**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?**

**(Ha Ha)**

**My dad said "Be an actor my son**

**But be a comical one**

**They'll be standing in lines**

**For those old honky tonk monkeyshines"**

**Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite**

**And you can charm the critics and have nothin' to eat**

**Just slip on a banana peel **

**The world's at your feet**

**Make 'em laugh **

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make 'em….**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Don't you know everybody wants to laugh**

**My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke**

**But give it plenty of hoke**

**Make 'em roar**

**Make 'em scream**

**Take a fall**

**But a wall**

**Split a seam**

**You start off by pretending you're a dancer with grace (Here I do a pirouette)**

**You wiggle till they're giggling all over the place**

**And then you get a great big custard pie in the face**

**(And here's how committed I am, I actually pie myself in the face)**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make e'm laugh **

**Don't you know….. all…. the wants**

**My dad….**

**They'll be standing in line**

**For those old honky tonk monkeyshines**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Don't you know everybody wants to laugh?**

**Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha**

**Ah ha ha ha ha ha**

**Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha**

**Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**

**Make 'em laugh, ah ah!**

**Make 'em laugh, ah ah!**

**Make 'em laugh ah ah!**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make 'em laugh**

**Make 'em laugh!**

**I finish my routine with a knee slide across the stage. I stand up and look at Mr Shue. "Wow, that was some impressive dancing. You're in Elijah. See you at the meeting on Friday" he says.**

**I walk off stage ready to head for the bathroom to wash the custard pie from my face when I bump into Anthony.**

"**What are you doing here? You made it pretty clear that you want to be with Cher" I say. "I know. But I have to. Being anything other than straight isn't accepted in this school" he says. "Why should you care what people think?" I say. "Because I don't want the rest of my time at high school to be made a living hell. Do you?" he asks. "No I guess not" I say. "You have custard pie all over your face" he states. "Yeah it was part of my routine" I say. He takes his finger and wipes the custard pie away from my mouth. "I think it looks sexy on you" he says before leaning in to kiss me. I am stunned but I kiss him back. "What was that for?" I ask. "I may be dating Cher now but I like you okay. And one day we will be together I promise" he says. **

"**That's all I needed to hear" I say and kiss him again. After a few moments we say our goodbyes and go our separate ways but I can still feel the taste of his lips on mine.**

_Waverly's POV_

_The only reason I am anywhere near the top of the food chain at this school is because my mom was. Literally. All the cheerleaders are scared of my mom so they make sure that they're super nice to me because they know if they're not my mom will be a bitch to them. I hate being popular, I don't want to be. Most of the time I just want to be by myself. I don't care about other people…. well most other people. There's this guy Corey Adams who's really cute. But he's not a jock or popular and in Glee so if I was seen dating him then I'd be slushied faster than you could say "You're not popular anymore". It's not that I like being popular but I do like the security that being popular brings me._

_Still when I see his name on the sign up sheet for Glee I automatically want to join. If I can get close to him then maybe I'll finally be able to tell him how I feel and ask him out. I know that joining Glee is social suicide but like I said, I've never really cared about what anyone thinks of me- except my parents and even then I pretend I don't care. During lunch I walk over to the auditorium for my audition. This is the first step in my "Get Corey Adams plan"- get into Glee Club. It shouldn't be a problem- I'm a reasonably good singer. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Waverly Lynn and I'll be singing "Thank You For The Music" by Abba" I say._

_Waverly:_

_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore_

_When I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_

_But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_

_Cause everybody listens when I start to sing_

_I'm so grateful and proud_

_All I want is to sing it out loud_

_So I say,_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be?_

_Without a song and dance what are we?_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_

_She says I began to sing before I could talk_

_But I often wonder, how did it all start?_

_Who found out that nothing can capture a heart_

_Like a melody can?_

_Well whoever it was, I'm a fan_

_So I say thank you for the music, the songs that I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be?_

_Without a song or dance what are we?_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with the golden hair_

_I wanna sing it out to everybody_

_What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_

_Thank you for the music, the songs that I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy that they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be?_

_Without a song or a dance, what are we?_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_I finish singing and Mr Shue says "Well done Waverly, that was very good. You're in. See you on Friday" he says. I walk off stage before punching the air. Behind me Corey Adams says "Well who knew that Little Miss Perfect had a voice like that". "I did. I can dance too you know" I say. "Wow Wave you're just full of surprises" he says. "Yeah I am" I say. He turns to leave but I pull him back. "I like you, you know that right Corey" I say and try to kiss him. "I don't like you little Princess Paris. You act like you're so much better than everyone else but yet you still have no friends. I'm sorry but can you leave please" he says. "Sure" I say and I run off crying. He used my real name plus my insulting nickname and I thought he really did like me. I'm such an idiot. But I always get what I want. What I want is Corey Adams. So for stage 2 of the plan- Find cute popular boy and make Corey jealous. Now this step is bound to work._

**Joy's POV**

"**Hey JC" a voice calls from behind me. "Hey Cody, what's up?" I ask my big brother. "Oh the usual, lots of women to keep happy" he says. "When are you actually just gonna pick one girl to be with?" I ask him sighing. "Around the time when you actually go out with a guy" he says. "Hey I don't go out with guys because I want to maintain my GPA, you go out with tonnes of girls because you can't be bothered to make up your mind which girl you actually want" I say.**

"**Look we could argue about this all day but it's not gonna change the fact that I date lots of girls and you don't date because you want to keep your super smart rep up. I actually wanted to talk to you about something" he says. "Oh yeah and what's that?" I ask. "Well Coach Lynn made me join a club because now anyone on a team has to be involved in at least one extra-curricular so basically I've joined Glee. And you know how mom and Dad said you had to join a club so you weren't just studying all the time?" he says. "Yeah I know, I couldn't decide what to join" I say. **

"**You should join Glee" he says. "What? No. You've always said that Glee was where popularity goes to die. Now I know I don't have any but I really don't feel like being slushied anymore than is necessary" I say. "Look I have something I want to show you" he says and takes me over to the choir room. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" I ask. He points at the trophy cabinet. "You see that massive trophy in the middle?" he asks. "Yeah what is it?" I ask. "That's the Glee Club's National Championship trophy from 2012. And look at this photo" he says. I look at the photo and find Mom and Dad there. "Mom and Dad were in the team that won the National Championships?" I ask. "Yeah- wouldn't it be great if we were in a team that won the national championships as well?" he said. "It would. Okay, I'm in. I'll sign up for Glee" I say. **

"**You're awesome, you know that JC right" he says. "Yeah, yeah I know, now are you going to let me sign up for Glee or not?" I say. "Yeah, sure" he says letting me walk out of the choir room and sign my name up on the sign up sheet.**

**It's after school when I go for my audition. I walk onto the stage and sit myself behind the piano. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Joy Chang and I'll be singing "Put Your Records On" by Corinne Bailey Rae" I say and begin to play.**

**Joy:**

**Three little birds, sat on my window**

**And they told me I don't need to worry**

**Summer came like cinnamon**

**So sweet,**

**Little girls double dutch on the concrete.**

**Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright**

**The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same**

**Oh, don't you hesitate**

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**

**You go ahead let your hair down**

**Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams**

**Just go ahead, let your hair down**

**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow**

**Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,**

**Sipping tea in a car by the roadside,**

**(just relax, just relax)**

**Don't you let those other boys fool you,**

**Got to love that afro hair do**

**Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, we feel alright**

**The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change**

**Don't you think it's strange?**

**Girl put your records on, tell me your favourite song**

**You go ahead, let your hair down**

**Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams**

**Just go ahead, let your hair down**

**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow**

'**Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake**

**Some nights kept me awake, I thought I was stronger**

**When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?**

**Do what you want to.**

**Girl put your records on, tell me your favourite song**

**You go ahead, let your hair down**

**Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams**

**Just go ahead, let your hair down**

**Girl put your records on, tell me your favourite song**

**You go ahead, let your hair down**

**Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams**

**Just go ahead, let your hair down**

**You're gonna find yourself someday, somehow**

**I finish singing and playing and stand up from behind the piano. I turn to look at Mr Shue. "Well done Joy, You have a nice voice and you play really well. You're in. See you on Friday" he says. I walk off stage and see Jay Hudson standing there. What does he want with me?. "Hey Joy" he says. "Hey Jay, what do you want?" I ask. "I wanted to ask you something" he says. "What was it you wanted ask?" I ask him. "I wanted to ask you if you'd come to Rose's party with me. You know the one she's holding next week when her parents are out of town" he says. "I'm sorry, I'd love to go out with you but I can't date anyone. I have to maintain my GPA and I can't have anyone or anything distracting me from that" I say. "I know you think that getting a perfect GPA is the only thing you want but you might want to spend some time being an actual teenager otherwise you'll never have time to be one" he says. "You don't understand, my parents have huge expectations of me. I have to meet them" I say. "I know you do, but if you change your mind and decide you want to come with me then here's my number" I say writing it on her hand. **

"**If I change my mind, I will call you I promise" I say turning to walk away. He grabs my hand and pulls me in and kisses me. "Just in case you never change your mind" he says. Before I realise what I am doing I kiss him back. "I like you too you know. I just have a lot of work to do" I say. "Hey how about we have a study date. I have some work I really don't understand and I bet you're smart enough to work it out" he says. "Ok you're on" I say and we walk holding hands back to his car. **

_Rosalie's POV_

"_Hey Ana" I call after my twin sister in the hallway. "Hey Rose, what's up?" she asks me. "Well you know mom and dad are going out of town to the Writers Guild Awards cause Dad was nominated?" I say. "Yeah they were really excited about it. They said they couldn't take us though cause it went on too late. What about that? You're not thinking of hiding in the back of the car and going with them anyway are you?" she asks. "No Ana. We're throwing a house party on Saturday next week. After they leave of course" I say._

"_Are you absolutely insane Rose? There's no way they'd let us do that" Ana says. "Look I know, that's why we're doing it when they're away. We'll clear up afterwards. Plus Griffin thinks it's a good idea. And I've already invited everyone" I say. "Of course you have" she says sighing. "You can bring Scarletta" I say doing my puppy dog eyes. "Okay but we have to make sure we clear everything away before mom and dad get back" Ana says. "We will don't worry. Ah it's gonna be so much fun. High school parties always are!" I say. "Yeah and at all the ones I've been to when the person hosting hasn't told their parents, they've got into huge trouble after" she says._

"_Don't be such a killjoy Ana, it's gonna be great" I say linking my arm with hers. "Yeah okay, it's gonna be great" she says smiling. "That's the attitude. Now I've got to get off to my Glee audition but we can talk about this all later. After all there's going to be a lot of organizing to do and I know you'll want to do that" I say. "You know me too well" she says laughing. "Well I am your twin. I should know you well" I say before saying goodbye and leaving for my audition._

_I walk into the auditorium and smile at Mr Shue. "Hi Mr Shue, my name's Rosalie Puckerman and I'll be singing "Everybody Has A Dream" by Billy Joel" I say and start to sing._

_Rosalie:_

_While in these days of quiet desperation_

_As I wonder through the world in which I live_

_I search everywhere for some new inspiration_

_But it's more than cold reality can give_

_If I need a cause for celebration_

_Or a comfort I can use to ease my mind_

_I rely on my imagination_

_And I dream of an imaginary time_

_I know that everybody has a dream_

_Everybody has a dream_

_And this is my dream, my own_

_Just to be at home_

_And to be all alone…with you_

_If I believe in all the words I'm saying_

_And if a word from you can bring a better day_

_Then all I have are these games I've been playing_

_To keep my hope from crumbling away_

_So let me lie and let me go on sleeping_

_And I will lose myself in palaces of sand_

_And all the fantasies that I have been keeping_

_Will make the empty hours easier to stand_

_I know that everybody has a dream_

_Everybody has a dream_

_And this is my dream, my own_

_Just to be at home_

_And to be all alone…..with you_

_I finish singing and Mr Shue says "You're in. See you on Friday Rosalie" and I leave the stage. I groan as I see Mason Evans waiting for me on the side of the stage. "Mase, what are you doing here?" I ask. "I told you yesterday, I like you and I'm not taking no for an answer" he says. "Wow that'll really make a girl want to go for you" I say flicking my hair and turning to walk away. "What do I have to do to convince you that I really like you?" he asks. "Act like it. All you ever do is flirt with me and treat me as if I'm some kind of possession that you need to have. If you act like you want me then I might actually believe you. Then I might agree to go out with you" I say._

_I turn to walk away but am stopped by Mason's voice. "You want me to prove I like you. Okay then Rose. You secretly like cheerleading but you'll never admit it. You're the most amazing artist I've ever seen, you like black and white movies more than colour movies. You love spending time with your dad and working on his truck. You're scared of clowns and you love playing the guitar. You eat mac and cheese whenever you're upset and your favourite flowers are red roses. Your favourite movie is The Artist. Do you need me to go on?" I ask. "How do you know all that?" I say turning around surprised. "I like you Rose. Have done since we were little so I memorised everything about you. Do you need any more proof that I like you?" he says._

_I flick my hair over my face, embarrassed. "No" I whisper quietly. He lifts my chin up and kisses me. I kiss him back finally admitting to myself what I have known all along- I like Mason Evans. "Do you want to be my date to my party next Saturday?" I ask. "Absolutely" Mason says. He takes my hand and we walk holding hands to our next lesson._

**Katica's POV**

"**Emmers!" I call after my older sister. "Hey Kat, what's up?" she asks turning around. "I wanted to ask you something" I say. "What is it?" she asks. "I want to find them" I say. "Who?" she asks. "My parents and Augustin. I really want to find them" I say. "Why? You've never showed any interest in your parents before" she says. "I know but don't you feel curious- just sometimes about who your real parents are?" I ask her. "Yeah I do" she says. **

"**So will you help me? Track them down I mean" I say. "If it's what you really want then of course I will help you. I'm not sure if you'll want to tell Pops and Dad what you're trying to do though. After all you ended up with them cause your parents weren't allowed to take care of you- so they probably won't be so happy that you're tracking them down" she says.**

"**But you'll help?" I ask her. "Yeah of course. I may not be your sister by blood but we're as related as anyone could be. I'd do anything for you, you know that" she says. I hug her and says "Thanks Emmers". "No probs Kat" she says. I say goodbye to her and walk off to my Glee audition.**

**I walk onstage and say "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Katica Hummel-Anderson and I'll be singing "La Seine" by Vanessa Paradis and M" I say and begin to sing.**

**Katica:**

**She's resplendent, so confident**

**La seine, La Seine, La seine**

**I realize I'm hypnotized**

**La seine, La seine, La seine**

**I hear the moon singing a tune**

**La seine, La seine, La seine**

**Is she devine? Is it the wine?**

**La seine, La seine, La seine**

**I don't know, I don't know, so don't ask me why**

**That's how we are the Seine and I**

**I don't know, I don't know, so don't ask me why**

**That's how we are the Seine and I**

**I feel alive when I'm beside**

**La Seine, La Seine, La Seine**

**From this angle like an angel**

**La Seine, La Seine, La Seine**

**I don't know, I don't know, so don't ask me why**

**That's how we are the Seine and I**

**I don't know, I don't know, so don't ask me why**

**That's how we are the Seine and I**

**Upon the bridge**

**My heart does beat**

**Between the waves**

**We will be saved**

**The air we breathe**

**Can you believe?**

**Learn to forgive on the bridge**

**That's how we are the Seine and I**

**That's how we are the Seine and I**

**That's how we are the Seine and I**

**That's how we are the Seine and I**

**I finish the song and Mr Shue says "You're in Katica, that was beautiful. See you on Friday". I leave the stage and begin to cough- I've had this strange cough for ages now and I still don't know what it is. I hope it's nothing serious- I need my voice, without it I am nothing.**

_**Josie's POV**_

_**I see Seb walking down the hall with his new girlfriend Casey. "Oi lovebirds get a room!" I yell towards them. I can see Casey laugh and give Seb a kiss before walking away. "Hey Bass. Someone's loved up" I say laughing. "Yeah well it's no worse than you and Cody" he says punching my arm. "At least your girlfriend's not cheating on you" I say. "I'm sorry Cody's what now? I'll kill him, I swear I will kill him" he says. "No don't do that. Look I've known he's been seeing Emilee since we started dating okay. But I'm sick of it. I'm going to tell him I know and then give him a choice. He can either choose me or her but he can't have both of us anymore" I say. "Okay Jo. But if he ever does anything to hurt you then I will kill him and there's nothing you can do to stop that" he says. "Okay. You're an awesome bro Bass. And I'm glad you're happy with Casey honestly I am. She seems like a great girl" I say. "She is, I'm gonna take her to Rose's big party next weekend" he says. "I hope I'll be able to take Cody but hey if he chooses her then I'm not gonna cry over it" I say. "That's the spirit Jo. Hey if he does choose Em then what do you say we go out for chocolate ice cream after" he says. "I'd like to do that anyway. See ya later Bass" I say. "See you later Jo" he says. I then turn to walk off to my Glee audition. I know Cody will be waiting for me after but I can't think about that right now. I have to just focus on my song. "Hello Mr Shue. My name is Josie Lopez-Pierce & I'll be singing "Wings" by Little Mix" I say and begin to sing.**_

_**Josie:**_

_**Mama told me not to waste my life**_

_**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_

_**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**_

_**And if they give you shhhhhh**_

_**Then you can walk on by**_

_**My feet, feet can't touch the ground**_

_**And I can't hear a sound**_

_**But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**_

_**Walk, walk on over there**_

_**Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**_

_**Your words don't mean a thing**_

_**I'm not listening **_

_**Keep talking, all I know is**_

_**Mama told me not to waste my life**_

_**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_

_**Don't let what you say keep you up at night**_

_**And they can't detain you**_

_**Cause wings are made to fly**_

_**And we don't let nobody bring us down**_

_**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**_

_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**_

_**Cause these wings are made to fly**_

_**Hey, hey, woo!**_

_**I'm firing up on that runway**_

_**I know we're gonna get there someday**_

_**But we don't need no ready steady go no**_

_**Talk, talk turns into air**_

_**And I don't even care, oh yeah**_

_**Your words don't mean a thing**_

_**I'm not listening**_

_**Keep talking, all I know is**_

_**Mama told me not to waste my life**_

_**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_

_**Don't let what you say keep you up at night**_

_**And they can't detain you**_

_**Cause wings are made to fly**_

_**And we don't let nobody bring us down**_

_**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**_

_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**_

_**Cause these wings are made to fly**_

_**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings  
Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly...  
I finish singing and Mr Shue says "That was really good Josie. You're in see you on Friday". I walk off stage and as planned Cody is there waiting for me. "Hey Cody" I say. "Hey Jo, do you want to go out today?" he asks me. "No. I know you've been cheating on me with Emilee Hummel-Anderson. You have to make a choice. Me or her, because you can't have both" I say. "Why? Why do I have to choose?" he asks. "Because the longer you put it off, the harder the choice is going to be. If you choose her then I understand but you can't have me too. It's not fair on either of us" I say. "I pick you" he says. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. Em has a boyfriend and you're better for me than she is. We have more in common" he says. I kiss him. "See that wasn't that hard was it?" I ask. "I guess not" he says kissing me back. "Are you coming to Rose's party next Saturday?" he asks. "Yeah I am" I say. "Do you wanna go with me?" he asks. "Like as your date?" I ask. "Like as my date" he says. "Ok, sure" I say. "Do you want to grab a coffee or something?" he asks me. "Maybe another time, I have plans with Bass" I say. "Ok, see you later then" he says giving me one final kiss before we go our separate ways.**_

Mr Shue's POV

It is the Friday after the auditions and my first Glee Club meeting in 25 years. I feel like I did the first time I walked in to Glee Club all those years ago with their parents. "Okay guys so I'm not going to be giving you an assignment today. Instead I want to see how well you guys work as a group so we're going to do a group number. And that number is Fame from the musical Fame. So I want girls on the left and boys on the right and let's just see how you guys work together" I say. I signal to the piano guy to start and the kids begin to sing and dance.

Tori:

Baby look at me

And tell me what you see

Abby:

You ain't seen the best of me yet

Give me time,

I'll make you forget the rest

Scarletta:

I got more in me,

And you can set it free

Anabelle:

I can catch the moon in my hand

Don't you know who I am?

Boys:

Remember my name. Fame!

I'm gonna live forever

I'm gonna learn how to fly. High!

Girls:

I feel it coming together

People will see my and cry. Fame!

I'm gonna make it to heaven

Light up the sky like a flame. Fame!

I'm gonna live forever

Baby remember my name

All:

Remember, remember, remember, remember

Remember, remember, remember, remember

Sebastian:

Baby hold me tight

Griffin:

Cause you can make it right

Elijah:

You can shoot me straight to the top

Anthony:

Give me love and take all I got to give

Mason:

Baby, I'll be tough

Asher:

Too much is not enough, no!

Cody:

I can ride your heart till it breaks

Jay:

Ooh, I got what it takes

Girls:

Fame! I'm gonna live forever

I'm gonna learn how to fly. High!

I feel it coming together

People will see me and cry. Fame!

Boys:

I'm gonna make it to heaven

Light up the sky like a flame. Fame!

I'm gonna live forever

Baby remember my name

All:

Remember, remember, remember, remember

Remember, remember, remember, remember

They finish singing and I know I've picked the right group of people. They remind me so much of their parents and that means that I have this years National champions. "Well done guys, that was awesome. If we can get you always working like that we may just have a shot at Nationals this year!" I say. They all cheer and I am reminded just how much Glee Club used to mean to me. And it will mean just as much this time around, I am sure.

A/N: Okay so that's the second round of auditions over and probably the last long chapter done the others will be much shorter. Songs used in this chapter were Ready Or Not-Bridgit Mendler (acoustic version), Liar Liar-Christina Grimmie, Locked Out Of Heaven-Bruno Mars, Wanted Dead Or Alive-Bon Jovi, Break Your Heart-Taio Cruz, Merry Happy-Kate Nash, Make 'Em Laugh-Donald O'Connor, Thank You For The Music-Abba, Put Your Records On-Corinne Bailey Rae, Everybody Has A Dream-Billy Joel, La Seine-Vanessa Paradis and M, Wings-Little Mix & Fame-Irene Cara. All rights go to owners. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I am still writing my sequel to Returning To Lima but it should definitely be up by the end of next week.

NEXT TIME: Rose's big party.

_Review?_


	4. Rose's Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee- if I did then Finchel would not be broken up right now. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: This is the chapter for Rose's party. Like I said last time it would probably be quite a bit shorter than the audition chapters. I hope you guys like it. This is going to have Rose's party but also Anabelle and Scarletta's first date.

Chapter 4: Rose's Party

**Joy's POV**

**I turn over the test that my geometry teacher just placed on my desk. An 89! I never get below 90. Oh my god this is terrible, just terrible. How could I have gotten an 89?, I'm Joy Chang. I have to fight back tears as my math class is still going on but as soon as it's over I run to the bathroom and lock myself in one of the stalls. I don't realise someone followed me here until I hear a voice calling my name from outside. I open the door and there's Rose Puckerman. **

"**Joy what's wrong?" she asks me. "I just got an 89- that's like an Asian F. My parents are going to be so mad at me!" I say. "You know what grade I got on that test Joy? A 68. You're really clever, you shouldn't worry so much about what your parents think" she says. "But I do. I worry and I can't stop" I say. "Then you need to forget. And I have the perfect way. I'm having a big party on Saturday night. You should come- there's gonna be a lot of booze and a lot of boys and it'll be the perfect way for you to have some fun and forget about all this stupid school stuff. And I know that Jay would love it if you said you'd go with him" she says. I'm about to say something about having to do more work but then I realize that she's right. I don't have to be Little Miss Perfect the entire time. I'm allowed to have fun too. "Thanks Rose. I just might do that" I say. "Good. I'll see you on Saturday" Rose says walking out the bathroom. I also leave to go find Jay. He is standing by my locker. "Hey hon. What's up, I saw you crying earlier?" he asks concerned. "Oh that was nothing. I was going to ask you something actually" I say. **

"**Oh yeah? What was it?" he asks. "I was wondering if your invitation to go to Rose's party was still available?" I ask. "Are you asking me on a date?" he asks. "I guess but technically you asked me first" I say. "What about your studying?" he asks me. "I figure I can take one weekend off. You in?" I ask. "Hell yeah" he says and kisses me. I laugh and kiss him back. "See you on Saturday" I say walking off. **

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**It's the Saturday before Rose's party and my first date with Anabelle. I'm really excited but nervous as well-although I have promised myself that I won't start talking randomly in Italian which is probably easier said than done but I'm going to at least try not to. I hear the doorbell go downstairs and call "Mami, Mum Ana's here" I call as I walk downstairs. "Okay make sure you're back by eleven sweetie" Mami calls (A/N Mami is Santana, Mum is Brittany). "I will Mami, ti amo" I call. "Ti amo Scarletta" she calls after me as I walk to Anabelle's car. **_

"_**So ready for Breadstix's all you can eat pasta special?" she asks me. "Are you kidding, I've been waiting all week for it" I say. She laughs and kisses me. We arrive and Breadstix and get a quiet booth in the back. "So how come you ended up here with Santana and Brittany?" Ana asks me. "Well I lived in Italy with my dad. My mum left me when I was a baby-apparently she was depressed or something. My dad died in a plane crash when I was a little girl and I was sent to live in an orphanage by my aunt who couldn't look after me. I lived there until I was 12. Then I was mugged and cause I didn't have any money the guy took my eye instead- said his mother needed a transplant. The orphanage in Italy sent me here so I could receive "psychological treatment". Then Mami and Mum came to the orphanage looking for a daughter. I was the one who showed them round and then the next thing I knew they had adopted me" I say.**_

"_**Wow that's a really sad story" Ana says. "Yeah but if it had never happened I wouldn't be here with you right now so in a way it's a good thing" I say. "I guess it is" Ana says kissing me. The waiter brings over our pasta special and we dig in. "So I've told you my story, how about you?" I ask in between mouthfuls of pasta. "Well my life's not been anywhere near as interesting as yours. I was always the sensible one in my family. Neither Griffin or Rose wanted that job. Rose is lazy and Griffin spends most of his time in a swimming pool. I spend my weekends either volunteering, practicing at Rachel and Finn's academy or helping my mom when she's on set. I guess I'm kind of an organization freak but I'm really good at planning stuff" I say. "You're so cute" I say kissing her. One of the waiters comes out and says "The karaoke is now open so anyone who wants to come up and sing then please do so". "Should we go up and do it?" Ana says a twinkle in her eye. "Yeah let's go" I say taking her hand and walking on stage. "Okay we have two takers for the karaoke. Ladies and gentleman please show your appreciation for Scarletta Lopez-Pierce and Anabelle Puckerman singing Taylor Swift's Mine" the waiter says. We sit behind the microphones and begin to sing.**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**You were in college working part time waitin' tables**_

_**Left a small town, never looked back**_

_**I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'**_

_**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

_**I say can you believe it?**_

_**As we're lying on the couch**_

_**The moment I can see it.**_

_**Yes, yes I can see it now.**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**_

_**You say we'll never make my parents mistakes**_

_**But we got bills to pay**_

_**We got nothing figured out**_

_**When it was hard to take,**_

_**Yes, yes this is what I though about**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**And I remember that fight **_

_**Two thirty AM**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of my hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

_**Braced myself for the "Goodbye"**_

_**Cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

_**You said "I'll never leave you alone"**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**You said "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**Hold on, make it last**_

_**Hold on, never turn back**_

_**Both:**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**(Hold on) Do you believe it?**_

_**(Hold on) We're gonna make it now**_

_**(Hold on) I can see it,**_

_**(yes, yes) I can see it now**_

_**We finish singing and everyone in the restaurant is cheering for us. We go sit back down and the waiter brings out our dessert. "So you said you were going to teach me some Italian whilst we were here" Ana says. "I did. Okay well we'll start with the basics. My name is, is Mi chiamo" I say. "Mi chiamo Anabelle" she says. "Very good. Hello is ciao" I say. "Ciao" she says. "I love you is Ti amo" I say hoping that I'm not pushing it by teaching her that. "Ti amo" she says and kisses me. Oh and if you want to say I don't understand it's "Non capisco" I say. "Non capisco" she repeats. **_

"_**I think that's enough for tonight. We should probably pay our bill and go. It's 10.30 and if I'm not back by 11 Mami will kill me" I say. Ana nods and we walk out hand in hand. As we walk out together a couple of cheerleaders throw red paint at us and yell "Get lost you dykes!". Ana starts crying and I take her back to her car and comfort her. "There's always gonna be people like that Ana, you just have to get over it" I say. She nods and we help each other wipe the paint off. She starts driving home. "Scar, you know you said about your mom?" she asks me. "Yeah she left when I was a baby. She still lives in Italy, my aunt sent me a letter a while back telling me that" I say. **_

"_**Would you like to find her?" she asks me. "Yeah of course" I say. "Maybe I could help you" Ana says. "Maybe you could" I say. We spend the rest of the drive home talking as if the paint incident never happened. She pulls into my drive and asks "How do you say I've had the best night ever in Italian?". "Ho avuto la migliore notte mai" I say. "Ho avuto la migliore notte mai" she repeats and kisses me. I kiss her back then I get out of the car and run inside to shower before Mami and Mum notice the red paint on me. Aside from that it really was the best night ever.**_

_**Anabelle's POV**_

_**My car pulls into the drive at home and I immediately run upstairs to my room. A knock comes at my door a few seconds later. I mumble go away but the knocker comes in anyway. "Ana what's wrong? Did your date not go well?" the knocker, who is Griffin asks. "It went really well, it's just as we were leaving the restaurant some stupid cheerleaders from school threw red paint at us" I say gesturing to my stained clothes and crying into Griff's shirt. **_

"_**Ana you shouldn't care what those people think. There's always going to be ignorant people. What matters is how you feel" he says wiping my tears. "Now here's what we're going to do. You're going to take a shower and I'm going to put those clothes in the wash. I'll make sure mom and dad don't find them otherwise dad will go after those girls with a shotgun. So cheer up okay?" he says giving me a hug. I nod and say thanks Griff before jumping in the shower and passing him my clothes through the door. **_

_**I finish showering and get into my pajamas. I can't sleep so I take some sleeping pills. And it helps me to forget about those horrible girls. Just for a little while I'm able to forget.**_

**Jay's POV**

**It's the Saturday of Rose's party and Joy didn't change her mind like I thought she would so I drive us to the party. We walk up the drive together and knock on the door. Before I even have a chance to say hi, Rose's hand has grabbed me and pulled me in the door. "Woah, so no hello then?" I ask. "Sorry Jay but we have a problem with Becks" she says. "What kind of a problem?" I ask wary. "Well she may have had one too many beers" Rose says. "Why didn't you stop her?" I ask. "We tried but you know what she's like. Once she's started drinking it's really hard to stop her" Rose says. I leave Joy with Rose and go to find my very drunk sister.**

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a yell comes from the dining room. I guess I've found my sister, I just need to follow the yell. I walk into the dining room and there on the table is my sister. As usual after drinking she's only in her underwear and she's dancing on the table. All of the boys seem to be wolf whistling at her. "Becks, come on get down from there" I say. "Shut it killjoy" she says continuing to grind on the table. She grabs the chandelier and swings. "Becks no!" I yell seeing that she's probably going to hit her head. I run forward and manage to catch her before she hits her head on the floor.**

"**Okay I'm going to put you to bed and get you some coffee" I say carrying Becks into one of the spare rooms (luckily Rose's house is pretty big so there are a few of those). I tuck her in and go and grab her some coffee. Once I've made sure she has a vomit bowl just in case I leave and go back to Joy.**

"**Is your sister okay?" she asks me. "Yeah she's fine. I've done this a lot" I say. "Do you wanna dance?" she asks. "How about we get some beers first?" I suggest. "Okay" she says and once we've grabbed our beers we go out and dance like most of the other glee couples are. Most of them seem pretty drunk already and so me and Joy start drinking more until eventually we are just as drunk if not more so than everyone else. Joy grabs my arm and pulls me into one of the spare rooms. She starts unbuttoning my shirt. "Are you sure about this?" I ask. "Absolutely" she says slurring. I should stop- something in the back of my mind is telling me that I should but I'm too drunk. I start pulling off Joy's dress. We undress each other until we are completely naked and I throw her down on the bed. We are both giggling. Then I pull her under the covers and well… let's just say I get lucky.**

**I wake up the next morning with Joy's arm draped across my chest. Shit! I don't remember anything about what happened last night and it looks like we may have had sex. And I don't think I used a condom. Fuck. I get dressed and leave a note for Rose asking her if she can drive Joy home. Then I go to the room where I left Becks and wake her up. "Aww man what happened last night?" she asks holding her head and groaning. "Well let's just say you gave some of the boys quite a performance" I say. "Coffee?" I say offering her a cup. "Thanks" she says drinking it. I help her into my car saying that we'll get hers later. "So how bad was I?" she asks. "You danced half naked on their table and swung from the chandelier. Luckily I caught you and put you to bed" I say. "Let me guess, it's all over youtube" she asks. "Yeah it is" I say and she buries her head in my jacket.**

"**Can I talk to you about something? You have to promise that you won't tell mom and dad at least not yet" I say. "I won't, what's up?" she asks removing her head from my jacket. "I slept with Joy last night. And I don't think we used a condom" I say. She slaps me. "Ouch what was that for?" I ask rubbing my cheek. "For being such a stupid son of a bitch. I thought you were more responsible than that" she says. "Says the girl who danced in her underwear on a table last night" I say. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about you. So basically you're saying she could be pregnant?" she questions. "Yeah" I say looking down ashamed. "Okay here's what you're going to do. You're going to wait until she's far along enough to take a test. Then you'll support her through it and whatever she decides to do you'll go along with okay?" Becks says. "Okay" I say and we are both silent for the rest of the drive home.**

Casey's POV

It's the night of Rose's party and I drive Eli and myself to the Puckerman's house. "Remember don't drink too much but have fun okay" I say to him. "Same goes for you sis" he says and once we reach the door we part ways. He goes off with his friends and I go and meet Seb. "Hey honey" I say kissing him. "Hey Case. Do you want a beer?" he asks me gesturing to the beer in his hand. "I probably shouldn't" I say remembering what I said to Eli in the car. "Case it's a party. You should let loose a little" he says. He's right. I don't come to many of these things so when I do I really should have some fun. I grab one of these cups of "beer"- otherwise known as cups of foam with alcohol in and begin to drink.

About 2 hours later both me and Seb are completely hammered. "Watch this" I say pointing at the pole which apparently Puck had put in the house for his and Quinn's wedding night. I jump on it and slide down the pole. One of the boys turns up the music and I begin to grind on the pole. About 2 minutes into my dance Seb pulls me off the pole and whispers to me "You're so sexy". He then drags me into one of the spare rooms (man I never realised how huge Rose's house was). "I want you now" Seb says pulling down my dress. Usually I would push him away and tell him that we've only been together two weeks and that I'm not ready for this but I am so drunk that I just pull Seb's shirt off and push him down onto the bed. We undress each other and Seb jumps on me. I'll spare the details but basically we shag. Several times.

I wake up the next morning with a hammering head. I see Seb's naked body lying next to me and then last night comes screaming back to me. I don't want to face the awkward conversation so I drive home- Eli got a ride with his friends. Seb tries to call me but I avoid the calls. It's about a week later when I start barfing every morning. Shit! I think I might be pregnant.

A/N: The song used in this chapter was Mine-Taylor Swift. All rights go to owners. The next chapter will probably be up on Sunday. The next chapter should feature the adopted kids trying to find their parents & maybe some of Asher and Aylish trying to find their son.

NEXT TIME: The adopted kids meet their biological parents. Asher and Aylish make headway on their search for Archie.

Review?


	5. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have, never will. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: This is the chapter about the adopted kids finding their biological parents. The scene with Rebecca and her dad will be rated M and may be a little upsetting. Asher and Aylish will also be looking for their son Archie. I hope you like it. This chapter will probably be quite long.

Chapter 5: Lost & Found

_Rebecca's POV_

_I meant to give my parents a piece of my mind as soon as Waverly told me about being adopted but Tori talked me out of it. But I have to tell them that I know. They're the only people who can tell me where to find my dad. And I have to find him. If only just to get closure on who my biological family is. I'm not going to say "my real family" because as far as I'm concerned this is my real family. I walk into the kitchen and tap my mom on the shoulder. "Mom?" I question and she turns round. "Yes Becks?" she asks me. "Can I talk to you and dad please?" I ask. "Okay" she says and calls my dad downstairs. We go into the living room and sit down. "What was it you wanted to talk to us about sweetie?" Mom asks._

"_Oh just this one little thing. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT I'M ADOPTED?" I yell, all the anger that I've been holding in since I found out flowing out of me. "How did you find that out?" my dad says looking shocked. "Waverly Lynn told me. Apparently Marley told Kitty that I was adopted and she overheard them talking about it. You never even had the decency to tell me- I had to find out from my arch enemy. How could you do this to me?" I ask angrily._

"_Look Becks we were going to tell you when you turned 18 and then you could decide for yourself whether or not you really wanted to meet your biological dad. Becks when we knew him he was a bit of a mess, we thought you could be in danger meeting him" Mom says. "You had no right. He's my dad, I should be able to decide" I yell. "We were going to let you decide when you were old enough to Becks. Besides I'm your dad Becks. Legally anyway" my dad says. "I know but I still have the right to know where I came from. You could have at least told me that I was adopted" I say. "Your mom died when you were only a baby. Your dad was some guy she had a one night stand with. He didn't want you and your mom knew that so she asked us to look after you. As far as we're concerned you're as much our daughter as Tori is" my mom says._

"_But I'm not am I? I'm someone else's kid who they didn't want. You have no idea how it feels to know that your parents didn't want you" I say. "Your mom wanted you. She would've kept you if she hadn't died. Your mom was one of my best friends Becks. She knew you were better off with us than with your dad" my mom says. "Look all of that may be true but I still want to meet him. So if you could give me his address then that would be great. After all you still owe me for not telling me that I was adopted in the first place" I say. "As far as we know he lives on 43 Central Park West. But his address may have changed since we last saw him" my dad says. "Okay well I'm going with Tori and Jay to find him" I say getting up and turning to walk out the room. "Rebecca Juliet Hudson you are not going to see that man without adult accompaniment! He's dangerous" my mom says. I swing back round and say "I'm going to find my dad. There's nothing you can do about it. You lied to me for 17 years therefore I don't trust you and I don't have to do what you tell me!" I yell slamming the door behind me._

_I run up the stairs to the room I share with Tori. "Grab some overnight stuff- we're taking a road trip to find my dad" I say. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" my sister asks. "Probably not but we're doing it anyway" I say. We grab Jay before leaving and then we head out on the road._

"_Don't you think it was better for me to drive? You drive way too fast when you're angry" Jay says. "This is my road trip, I'm driving" I say. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tori asks. "Yeah I'm sure, stop asking me that" I say. This is going to be a very long road trip, I think to myself. 9 hours later we arrive in New York. "Can we not just go check into a hotel now?" Tori complains. "We don't have enough money for a hotel. We'll check into a youth hostel after we've seen my dad okay?" I say. Tori still groans but I ignore it. I am simply focused on seeing my dad. _

_We spend at least another hour searching for my dad's apartment but eventually- after about 1000 moany comments from Tori we find it. We stand outside for a few moments. "So what exactly are you planning to say to him?" Jay asks. "I don't know. I guess I'll figure it out when I'm up there" I say pressing the buzzer. "Don't you think you should have thought about it before you came?" Jay says but then a voice comes over the intercom. "Probably but it's too late now" I say. "Hello who is this?" the voice on the intercom asks. _

"_I'm Rebecca Hudson. Well you might know me as Rebecca Adams. You slept with my mom Carey Adams. I'm your daughter" I say. The intercom cuts out but the door buzzes and we are let in. I make my way up to the floor that my dad's apartment is on- according to the list by the intercom anyway. I knock on the door and it is answered by a guy with a long black ponytail with huge black sunglasses and skull tattoos answers. He looks nothing like me- I guess I must look like my mom. "Hello, Rebecca" he says his voice slurred. "Hey umm it's a little weird for me calling you dad, what's your first name?" I ask. "Rick" he answers. "Okay then Rick" I say. "Can we come in?" I ask. "Whose we?" he asks. "Oh these are my siblings Jay and Tori" I say gesturing to them. "Yeah sure come in" he says stepping aside to let us walk in. We sit down on the couch and he goes over to the fridge and gets out a beer. "You want one?" he asks gesturing to the beer. "No thank you" I say but Jay accepts one. He walks wobbly back to us and falls onto the couch. "Are you drunk?" I ask. "Yes I'm drunk. I'm always drunk!" he yells. I shuffle further away from him slightly scared by his sudden mood swing. "So why did you come?" he asks. "I wanted to meet my dad" I say simply._

_He throws his beer bottle against the wall and it shatters with an ear crunching smash. "Well I don't want you! I never did. Your mom was just some cheap fling in a bar to me. I never wanted a kid. I left her to all the baby stuff and pursued my rock career. And now you show up and threaten to ruin it all over again" he screams at me. I cower behind Tori and Jay but he grabs me by my shirt collar. "Coward! You can't be a daughter of mine being such a coward" he says. "Let go of my sister!" Jay yells but Rick whips a knife out. "Step away or else I'll slice your precious little sister to bits" he says. Jay and Tori step back._

_I think he's going to put me down but then I feel the knife slice into my shoulder. He keeps slashing the knife, down my face, on my legs, all over me. I look down and see my blood staining his clothes. "Please put me down" I say crying now, my tears red because they are mixed with blood. He drops me and I think that the torture is over. Jay and Tori attempt to get Rick away from me but he swats them away like flies. I try to run but he backs me up against the wall. He keeps hitting me and hitting me and I scream at him to stop but he doesn't. He throws me out the door of his apartment. "Stop please stop!" I say. "With great pleasure" he says. He drops me on the floor and kicks me really hard. I feel myself rolling down the stairs and the last things I hear before falling unconscious are Jay and Tori screaming my name and my dad's cruel laugh. _

_I wake up to the sound of bleeping machines. My head hurts really badly and for a moment I can't figure out where I am or why I'm here. Then I remember, my dad's apartment and his drunken rage. "Oh my god Becks. I'm so relieved you're okay" Tori says hugging me but I scream in pain as she touches one of the numerous scars. "Sorry I forgot the scars" she says. "At least someone can" I say laughing weakly. The door to my room swings open and my frantic mom and dad come running in. "REBECCA JULIET HUDSON! I told you that man was dangerous, you refused to listen to me and now you're here" she says. "I'm sorry mom but can you please stop with the yelling. My head really hurts" I say putting my hand up to my bandaged forehead. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I was just really worried about you" she says. "I love you mom. I'm sorry I went to see him- you were right" I say hugging her gently. "I'm sorry to both of you. I never should have gone to look for him. I don't need a dad- I already have the best parents and best siblings ever" I say. We have a family hug and then the doctor comes into the room. "I thought I'd let you know the extent of Rebecca's injuries" the doctor said. "Okay so what are we looking at?" my dad asks. "Well she has numerous scars on her face and arms but it's the scarring on her legs that is bothering us the most" the doctor says. "Why?" I ask. "Because the scarring is very deep and severe" he says. "So can't you do anything?" I ask. "Well if that was the only problem then it wouldn't be too bad. Unfortunately as you fell down several flights of stairs from Mr Heath's apartment, your leg bones suffered some shattering" he says. "So how do we fix that?" I ask. "Well that's the thing. We couldn't- not completely because of the scar tissues. We put a couple of plates in but the legs are never going to be strong enough to work properly on their own" he says. "So what are you saying?" I ask. "You're going to be confined to a wheelchair most likely for the rest of your life" he says. "Any other horrible news?" I ask. "No- the rest of your injuries are mainly just scars and a few bruises" the doctor says leaving the room. I grab on to Tori and start crying. "What am I going to do Tori? I'm never going to be able to dance again" I say weeping into her shirt. "We'll help you get through this Becks okay? You have nothing to worry about" she says. My whole family continue to comfort me but all I can think about is how in one swift move this guy who is supposedly my dad destroyed my life. Once I finish crying I turn to my mom and ask her the question I had meant to ask my biological dad before the whole throwing me down the stairs thing. "Do you have a picture of her? My biological mom I mean" I ask. "Yes, I do actually. I keep one in my purse- your mom was one of my closest friends. You look so much like her" my mom says handing me a photo. The picture is of my mom and a woman with red wavy hair and tanned skin just like me. "Can I keep this?" I ask my mom. "Of course sweetie. I have some others that you can look at when you get home" she says. "Thanks mom" I say. _

_In that moment with my family around me and the picture of my biological mom in my hand I realise what I should have realised a long time ago. It's not blood that makes a family. It's love._

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**The doorbell rings and I immediately answer. "Hey Ana" I say kissing her. "Hey" she says kissing me back. We walk upstairs to my room. "Keep your door open sweetie" Mum calls after me and Ana. "Will do Mum" I yell walking into my room and leaving the door ajar. "It's not as if we're going to be making out the entire time- we're only doing research on your birth mom" Ana says looking confused. "I know that and you know that but I haven't exactly told Mami or Mum what I'm doing. I don't want to make them upset by telling them that I'm looking for my biological mom. They might think that they're not enough for me and that's not true- they are, it's just I'm curious about my birth mom" I say. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Ana says opening my laptop.**_

"_**How exactly are we going to do this? I have no idea where to start" I say. "Okay first off I need you to tell me everything you know about your mom. It'll make it easier to do an internet search if we have as much information as possible" Ana says. "Her name is Lea-Maria Contaili. She'd be about 42 by now. She lives in Verona, Italy or at least I think she does. That's all I really know" I say. "Well Contaili's not exactly a common name. Let's see what we get" Ana says typing my mom's name into google. Several online profiles come up and we scroll through them. "That one" I say pointing at the last one on the page. It looks like an Italian dating website. "Okay this is Lea-Maria Contaili, age 42, has lived in Verona since she was born. Has 1 daughter and is widowed. This sounds like it's her" Ana says excitedly.**_

"_**What are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" I say excitedly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Ana asks. "No what?" I ask. "How do you explain to your parents why you're leaving with a suitcase and won't be back until tomorrow?" she asks. "We'll tell them that I'm staying over at your house for the night and will be back tomorrow. This is my only chance to meet my birth mother and I really want to. Come on Ana, we can get the next flight out" I say. "If you're sure you want to do this today" she says. "I am" I say hurriedly packing a suitcase.**_

_**About 2 hours later we arrive at the airport in Columbus and luckily we are in time to be able to get on to the next flight out to Verona. "Thank you for helping me do this" I say to Ana. "I would do anything for you, you know that" she says. "Yeah I do. I love you" I say kissing her. "I love you too" she says and kisses me back. The flight takes almost 10 hours but Ana and I find ways to entertain ourselves…..if you know what I mean.**_

"_**So where exactly is this place?" Ana asks me after we've landed and got our bags. "I'm not exactly sure, it's been 4 years since I've been here" I say. I look around and see a man walking in our direction. "Mi scusi" I say and he turns around. "Come posse aiturla?" he asks me. "Sto cercande mia madre- Lea-Maria Contaili. Lo sai dove vive?" I ask him. "Si. Tua madre vive in tale piccolo casa gialla su quella colina" he says pointing to a hill just in front of us. "Grazie" I say and me and Ana walk hand in hand to the house.**_

_**I knock on the door and a tall, tanned woman with black hair like me opens the door. "Ciao. Cosa vuoi?" she asks. "Mi chiamo Scarletta. Io sono tua figlia" I say. She looks shocked for a moment but then hugs me and says "Io sono così felice di verdeti" she says and invites me and Ana inside. I quickly translate to Ana everything we just said and then my mother sits us down on the couch. "Chi è il tuo amico?" she asks me. "Questa è la mia fidanzata Anabelle" I say. "Dove sei stato in tutti questi anni?" she asks me. "Ho vissuto in Ohio con i miei genitori adottivi" I say. "Ho pensato che vivevi con tuo padre" she says looking confused. I quickly translate our conversation to Anabelle before replying "Mio padre è morto quando avevo quattro anni" I say. My mother starts to cry, saying "Io non lo sapevo" and I awkwardly hug her. **_

"_**Perché non sei venuto a cercarmi?" I ask her pulling away from our hug. "Non sapevo dove fossi" she says looking guiltily at the floor. "Si potrebbe avere scoperto. Ti ho trovato" I say once again translating for Anabelle. "Mi dispiace Scarletta. Per tutto" she says. "Io vivo in Ohio ora. Ma mi piacerebbe conoscerti" I say to her. "Laverermo qualcosa. Non voglio perderti di nuovo" she says. "Non lo farai" I say. "é tardi. Saremmo in grado di rimanere la notte?" I ask her. "Naturalmente. La camera degli ospiti è in fondo al corridodo, L'ultima porta sulla sinistra" she says. I hug her once again and say "Buonanotte". She says "Buonanotte amore mio" she says and me and Anabelle make our way up to the spare room.**_

_**We are lying in our beds when Anabelle turns round and asks me "This is going to sound strange considering that I was the one who suggested that we come here but how can you forgive her so easily? She abandoned you and didn't try and see you for 16 years". "Because she's my mother. And it's not her fault, she was depressed. Plus my dad didn't exactly make me easy to find- we moved around a lot. And then it probably didn't occur to her to look in care homes or in America because why would she? She thought I was with my dad. Sometimes you just have to forgive people and move on if you want to be able to have a relationship with them" I say. "So how exactly is this going to work?" she asks me. "Well I'll fly out here whenever I can and she'll come to see me. I guess I'll have to tell Mami and Mum but if that's what it takes to have a relationship with my birth mother then that's what I'll do" I say. **_

"_**I love you" Ana says. "I love you too" I say and we both fall asleep. We have breakfast with my mother but we have to get an early flight back in order to not rouse suspicion from Mami and Mum. "Mi mancherai" I say to my mother as we are about to leave. "Non rimani?" she asks me. "No. Ma io visitare durante le vecanze, prometto" I say. She hugs me again crying. "A presto il mio angelo" she says. "Addio, mamma" I say and hug her for the last time before getting in the taxi and being driven back to the airport. "I'm so glad you helped me do this" I say to Anabelle. "I'm glad you have a chance at a real relationship with your mom" she says. "So am I" I say staring back out the window to see my mom waving at me. I wave back until I can no longer see her and before I know it Ana and I are heading back to Ohio.**_

_**Asher's POV**_

_**It was a busy weekend for me. Today I was meeting my birth parents for the first time and tomorrow I would be trying to find my son Archie. I know I told my birth mom that I wanted it to be just us but I'm not sure if I can face them alone so I ask Emmers to come with me. We are pretty much silent on the drive to Columbus- I'm too nervous to talk much. What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them?. I've had 16 years to build a picture of them up in my head and for all I know they're completely different. We pull up at their house about 2 hours later. "What if they don't like me Emmers?" I ask before we walk up to the door. **_

"_**They wanted to see you. I'm sure they're just as nervous as you are. And if they don't like you, though I'm sure they will then that's their fault cause you're awesome Ash" she says. "Thanks Emmers, you always know how to make me feel better" I say hugging her. "No problem little bro" she says. We walk up to the house together and I ring the bell. The door swings open and a tall brown haired woman opens the door. "Hi I'm Asher" I say holding out my hand for her to shake it. "I'm Avril Collins. I understand if you don't want to call me mom straight away so why don't you call me Avril for now?" she says shaking my hand. "Okay thanks Avril" I say feeling a little more comfortable. **_

"_**Why don't you guys come inside?" Avril asks and opens the door wider to let me and Emmers in. "Oh this is my sister Emilee, I hope you don't mind that I brought her" I say introducing Emmers. "No not all. Do you have any other siblings?" she asks. "Yeah, I have another sister- she's called Kat" I say. Avril calls for her husband to come in. "Ryan this is our son, Asher. Asher this is your dad Ryan" Avril says introducing us. "Hi Ryan" I say shaking his hand. He sits down on the couch and there's a short awkward silence before Avril says something.**_

"_**So what are you interested in Asher?" Ryan asks me. "I love singing and dancing. I'm also really into football" I say. "Really? Do you like the Cleveland Browns?" he asks. "Are you kidding? They're only like my favourite team ever!" I say. "Well I have tickets to the game next week. If you want to come then I'd love to go with you" Ryan says. "That would be great" I say starting to warm to Ryan. **_

"_**So you're a dancer?" Avril asks me. "Yeah, I really love it" I say. "I teach dance actually so you probably got that from me" she says. "What do you teach?" I ask. "I teach Jazz & Contemporary" he says. "Well if you need any help with your classes, I've been told I'm a pretty good dancer" I say. "I have been looking for someone to take my intermediate class. If you think you're up for it I could offer you a job. At the weekends and over the holidays. The woman who usually takes the class has just been offered a higher paying job. The class runs on Saturdays and Sundays but we do extra over the holidays" she says. "That would be awesome! I was planning to get a job to save up for a car anyway so this would be perfect" I say.**_

"_**Do you sing too?" I ask her. "I didn't but Ryan taught me to. He was in a band in high school-that's how we met. I was the band's backing dancer, he was the lead guitarist and singer. We were only 17 when Ryan got me pregnant. We gave you up to Kurt and Blaine like we said in our letter just because we were so young. They contacted the agency we'd used looking for a kid and they seemed like the perfect parents for you" she says. "Thank you for that. They really are the best" I say. "We knew they would be. We aren't trying to take their place, we'd just like to get to know you" Avril says. "I'd like that too" I say. "So you play the guitar?" I ask Ryan. "Yeah I play bass and acoustic. I could teach you to play if you wanted" he says. "I'd like that. My dad taught me to play piano but I've always wanted to learn guitar" I say.**_

"_**Do you have any other kids?" I ask because I'm curious to know if I have any other siblings. "Yeah we do. We have a ten year old daughter and a seven year old son. You can meet them if you'd like, unless you think it's too soon" Avril says. "No I'd like to. I've always wanted a younger sibling" I say. Ryan goes out and calls "Kids" up the stairs. "Are you sure it's not going to be weird for them?" I ask Ryan. "No, we told them when they were younger that they had a big brother. They've been dying to meet you forever" he says. The two kids come running into the room. The girl has long brown wavy hair like Avril whereas the little boy is has blonde hair like Ryan. "Hi guys. I'm your big brother Asher. What are your names?" I say. "My name's Aria and this is Tyler" the little girl says. "Who's that?" she asks pointing at Emmers. "That's my big sister Emilee" I say. "Is she our big sister too?" she asks. "No but she's a lot of fun. I'm sure she could be your Aunty Em" I say. "Do you play football?" Tyler asks. "I definitely do" I say. "Do you want to play with me and Ari? She's pretty good for a girl" he says. "What do you mean pretty good? I'm gonna whoop your ass!" she says. I laugh and follow them out into the garden. **_

_**We spend the rest of the afternoon playing football and Tyler was right, Ari is pretty good at football. I check my watch and realise how much time has passed. "Sorry guys but I've got to go" I say to Ari and Tyler. "No, don't go! Stay with us!" Ari begs me. "I'll be back to visit you guys really soon" I promise. Avril and Ryan walk me out. "We're really glad you came today" they say. "I'm glad too" I say. "But you're gonna have to come back and visit soon. You seem to have made quite the impression on Ari which is something, she's not an easy kid to please" Avril says. "I'm guessing you don't have kids?" Ryan says. "Actually I do. A son, Archie he's one. We're working on getting him back from his adoptive family" I say. "Well I hope all goes well for you. We'd love to meet our grandchild" Avril says. "I hope so too" I say. **_

"_**I'll see you for the game next week and I guess I'll see you at the dance school on Saturday" I say. "It was really great to meet you" Avril says hugging me. I hug Ryan and then say "I'll see you soon guys" before getting back in the car with Emmers. "I told you so. In one afternoon you've gained not just two parents who love you but a little brother and sister as well" she says. "Yeah okay you were right. Now can you stop gloating and drive please. Dad will kill us if we're late back especially since I was kind of fuzzy on the details as to where we were going" I say. "You're going to have to tell them Ash. If you want to keep seeing Avril, Ryan, Ari & Tyler then you're going to have to tell them that's what you're doing. After all they'll find out when you tell them where your new job is anyway. They'll be supportive I'm sure" she says. "I just don't want to hurt them" I say. "They adopted kids. They know it's natural that we'll want to have contact with our original families. You should just get it over with" she says. "You're right. I'll tell them when we get back home tonight" I say. "I always am aren't I?" Emmers says playfully. "Not always" I say punching her arm. "Now drive. You don't want to make us late back" I say smiling. It can be infuriating but this time Emmers was right. I haven't lost anything, I've only gained an entire family I never knew I had on top of the one I already have.**_

**Katica's POV**

"**Emmers!" I call for my sister down the stairs. "Hey hold your horses Kat. I'm coming" she says. "So where exactly do we start looking?" I ask. "A web search. If we type in your parents details then we might be able to find out where they are" she says. "Okay well my parents names are Cecilie Sovak and Dominik Sovak. They're 37 and 38. We lived in New York but they might have moved back to the Czech Republic by now and that's about all I know" I say. Emmers types the information into google. "Oh no" she says under her breath. "What?" I ask pulling the computer towards me. There is a newspaper article on my dad. "He's been jailed for drug dealing? Wow he really has gone downhill since my mom left him" I say. "On the bright side it looks as if your mom is okay. Actually there's an article here. It looks as if your mom fought the courts for custody of Augustin and won. It says here that she moved back to the Czech Republic with him after she won the custody case. Looks like you and me are going on a trip" she says. **

"**What exactly are we supposed to tell Pops and Dad?" I ask. "We're staying with Becks, Jay and Tori for the weekend. I already checked with Tori, she promised to say that we were there if Dad or Pops called. Now let's grab our stuff and get out of here" I say. Me and Emmers meet downstairs and soon enough we are on our way. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Emmers asks me. "Well from the article it sounds as if they live in Prague so we get to the airport in Prague and I can ask someone if they know where Cecilie and Augustin Sovak live" I say. "You know how to speak Czech? I thought you lived in New York?" she asks confused.**

"**Yeah I did but my mom and dad taught me and Augustin to speak Czech as well. They didn't want us to forget about our Czech heritage so they taught us Czech and they brought us up as traditional Czech kids. I play ice hockey cause my dad taught me and Augustin to play ice hockey when we were just little kids and we used to watch all the games as a family. That was before my parents split" I say. "I'm so sorry Kat" Emmers says. "Don't be. They just weren't right for each other and if they hadn't of split then I wouldn't have you as my awesome big sister" I say. "That's true" she says and we continue talking the entire drive to the airport. **

"**Two tickets on the flight to Prague please" Emmers says to the woman on the check in desk. "Aren't you two a little young to be travelling alone?" she asks. "No we are both over the age of 16, we can travel by ourselves" Emmers says. "Well okay then. You're on the 10:40 to Prague" she says handing us our boarding cards. "Thank you" Emmers says. 10 hours later we have arrived in Prague. "So do you know anyone who will know where your mom lives?" Emmers asks me. "No but we'll find someone" I say. A little while later we come to a tourist information office that seems to still be open and go inside. I walk up to the desk and ask "Víte, kde Cecilie Sovak žije?" I ask her. "Ano. Žije na 68 Snĕmovni Ulice. Zde je mapa" the woman says handing me a map. "Dĕkuji" I say. "Ne problém" she says and me and Emmers leave the office. "So do you secretly know how to speak any other languages or is it just Czech?" Emmers asks me. "Just Czech. I've never really needed it since we lived in New York so I didn't figure it was a big deal, so I didn't tell you" I say. We walk along the Czech streets until we eventually come to Snĕmovni Street. We reach number 68 and I knock on the door.**

"**Do you have any idea what you're going to say to her?" Emmers asks. "No I don't. My mother only really speaks Czech so I'll have to translate for you but my brother speaks pretty good English" I say. "Okay well knock on the door then" she says. I knock twice and then my mother answers. "Ahoj matka" I say. "Katica, Nkidy jsem si nemyslel, že uvidím vás znovu" she says hugging me and inviting me and Emmers in. "Kdo je tohle?" she asks gesturing to Emmers. "Tohle je moje adoptivní sestra Emilie" I say. "Tĕší mĕ" she says to Emmers. "What did she say?" Emmers asks me. "She said that it's nice to meet you" I say and tell her what to say back. "Tĕší mĕ taky" Emmers says, exactly as I told her. "Může i vidĕt Augustin?" I ask her. **

"**Samozřejmě" she says and calls my older brother Augustin downstairs. "Hey Kitty. Long time no see" he says. "Same to you. How you doing?" I ask. "I'm doing Physiotherapy at Charles University and I'm on the ice hockey team. How about you?" he asks. "I'm in sophomore year and living with my adoptive dads, my adoptive sister Emilee who is here with me and adoptive brother Asher in Lima, Ohio" I say. "You been keeping up with your ice hockey?" he asks. "Are you kidding? I'd never let that go. I've been going to the rink in Lima every week" I say. "Well do you and your sister want to come out and shoot some pucks at the rink tomorrow?" **

"**Oh yeah, I've missed playing with you" I say. "Well you were only 4 but you were still one heck of a shot. I bet you still are" he says. "Believe me, I am" I say. "Můžeme jít spát matka?" I ask my mom. "Ano. Augustin budete jim ukázat na svém pojoki?" she asks my brother. "Ano, matka" he says and shows me and Emmers upstairs to the spare room. "Goodnight girls. See you tomorrow" he says. "Night Augustin" I say.**

"**Night Kit-Kat" Augustin says closing our door. We get into bed and Emmers asks me "You seem really close to Augustin. Why didn't you try to contact him before now?". "We were put into different foster homes. Up to now I never knew where he lived. Every foster family I lived with refused to let me visit. But I'm not going to let that happen again. I need someone to practice my ice hockey skills on" I say. "Are you sure he's as good as you? I've seen you play- you're pretty skilled" Emmers says. "Oh he's good trust me" I say before we fall asleep.**

**The next morning Emmers, Augustin and I set off the rink. Me and Emmers are getting an evening flight home so we get in by tomorrow. I quickly run through the basics of ice hockey with Emmers and before long we are in a flat out game. Emmers quickly gives up but Augustin and I keep whizzing round the ice, shooting goals. The end score is 8-7 to me. "Told you I'd whoop your ass" I say as we leave the rink. "Okay so you really have been practicing but you only beat me by one point. Next time it will be me beating you" he says. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. I'm a great shot" I say. "Maybe but so am I" I say. "You know your sister's not bad for someone who's never played before" he says. "Yeah she picks things up pretty quick" I say. **

"**So what's her story?" Augustin asks. "Her mum was a drug addict and her dad was an alcoholic. They were a French couple who lived in New York. They gave her up for adoption because they couldn't afford to keep her and their addictions. They choose their addictions" I say. "That's so sad" he says. "Yeah but our dads are great" I say. "So no chance I can get you to come back to live with us then?" he asks. "Not a single one. I love you guys and I'll come visit but I can't leave my dads and Ash and Emmers. They're my family too" I say. We spend of the morning and afternoon catching up until it's eventually time to go. **

"**I'm really going to miss you Kit-Kat" Augustin says hugging me. "You'll see me over the Christmas holidays, I promise" I say. "And then I'll beat you at ice hockey, I guarantee it" he says. "You wish" I say. "Hey would you give me your sister's number?" he asks. "You like Emmers?" I ask. "Yeah, she's a nice girl and I'd like to keep in touch. I think we could be good friends" he says. "Okay well here's her number and email address. I'll be rooting for you two crazy kids" I say punching his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you" I say. "Me too" he says. "Go say goodbye to Emmers, I know you're dying to" I say hugging him one last time.**

**I go walk over to my mother. "Sbohem, matka" I say giving her a hug. "Nemůžeš zůstat?" she asks me. "No musím jít domů. Ale uvidíme na Vánoce" I say. She hugs me and says "Sbohem zlato". "Muluji tě matka" I say. "Já tě taky miluju" she says and hugs me again. We grab a taxi and I wave to my mother and brother as the taxi pulls away to the airport. "Do you wish you were staying with them?" Emmers asks me. "I don't. I love my brother and my mom but I love you and Ash and dads too. I can't leave you guys. I can have the best of both worlds. Plus I'm pretty sure Augustin wants to see you again. He really likes you" I say. "Is it even legal?" Emmers asks. "Augustin's related to me not you. And he's not legally related to you either so yeah it's legal" I say. "Maybe I will then" she says. **

"**You should, you'd make a good couple" I say. "I'll think about it" Emmers says but I can see her phone the entire way back and she's still texting Augustin, right up until we take off. This weekend was awesome- I have my family back and Emmers may have a boyfriend. Things are all working out.**

_Aylish's POV_

_I hear the doorbell go. "Mom, Dad- Asher's here" I call to my parents running down to the door. "Okay honey. Be back by 6" they call after me. "Okay" I say running out and jumping into Ash's car. "So we're going to Oak Creek Adoption Agency- that's the agency my parents used" I say. "Are you sure about this?" he says pointing to the papers in my bag. "He's our kid. We're going to get him back. No matter what it takes" I say. "Okay" Ash says and we drive off to the adoption agency._

_We enter and one of those huge bald men with horrible grey suits and old fashioned glasses is at the front desk. "I'd like to see the adoption file on Archie Flanagan please" I say. "Who's asking?" the guy asks. "Aylish Flanagan, I'm the birth mother" I say. "Miss Flanagan are you over the age of 18?" he asks. "I just turned 18 last month" I say the lie slipping easily through my lips. "Okay then" he says and hands a big fat yellow file over to me. I flick through it and find the address I need. I then go over to the desk and say "Thank you, you've been most helpful" before dragging Asher back out to the car. "This is where we need to go" I say pointing to the address. "Are you sure we're going to be able to make it back by 6?" Asher says worriedly. "Of course I'm sure. This shouldn't take long" I say smiling to myself. _

_Around 2 hours later we pull up at a house in Columbus. "This is it. We could be getting our son back today" I say smiling. "Lish are you sure this is the right thing to do? Ash asks me. "We're his parents, his birth parents- he should be with us not them" I say. "Okay then, let's go get our son back" he says kissing me. We walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. The middle aged woman who is Archie's adoptive mother answers. "Aylish? Asher? What are you doing here?" she asks surprised. "We came to see our son" I say. "Well I'll go get Archie….." she starts to say but I interrupt her. "Asher and I really need to talk to you first. It's important" I say. She looks even more confused but takes us into the living room. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asks. I don't say anything, simply put the papers that I was carrying in my bag on the table. "What are these?" she asks. "These are nullification papers. They basically state that your adoption of Archie never happened and returns parental rights to us. I already had his name changed back to Flanagan, all you need to do is sign this papers and Archie will be both biologically and legally ours" I say._

"_Why on earth would I do that? I'm Archie's mother" she says. "Actually I am. And I want my baby back- I changed my mind" I say. "You can't do that- the adoption has already been finalized" she says. "But if you sign these papers then in the eyes of the court, the adoption never happened. It won't matter if it was finalized or not- once they're signed all parental rights return to us. Believe me you're going to want to sign them" I say. "And why would I want to do that?" she asks. "Because if you don't then I will drag you to court for custody of Archie. And what's more I'll win. I have a support network and a boyfriend, you're all alone. Not to mention that pretty well all of these types of cases are awarded to the biological parents so save yourself the legal bills and sign these papers now" I say. _

"_Are you trying to blackmail me?" Mary Lee (Archie's adoptive mother) asks. "Think of it more as a carrot on a stick kind of a thing. My lawyer is a complete shark, I know you'll have heard of her. Santana Lopez-Pierce" I say. "I thought she was a prosecutor not a family lawyer" she says. "She's a friend of the family, she'll do anything for us" I say. "I'm not signing those papers now leave" Mary says. "No. Not until I get my son back. You have a choice, either let us take him back now or pay all the legal bills in the likelihood that you'll just have to give him up later. Save yourself the money and the trouble" I say. She looks as if she's about to crack. "Remember the Ramirez-Marquez case? Santana worked on that. That was a custody case too. And can you remember which side one? Oh yeah that was Ramirez which coincidentally happened to be the side Santana represented" I say staring at her with cold hard eyes. "Okay, okay I'll sign them. I can't afford a huge court case" she says taking her pen and signing along the lines. My son has just been legally returned to me. "Look after him won't you?" she asks as I head upstairs to get Archie. "He's my son, of course I will" I say taking Asher's hand._

"_We shouldn't have done that" he says. "He's our son, we're just taking back what's rightfully ours" I say striding up the stairs. It's pretty easy to find Archie's nursery. He wakes up just as we walk in the room. "Who you?" he asks. "I'm your mommy, Archie and this is your daddy" I say. I pick him up and put him on my hip. "Goodbye Mary" I say before walking out the door with Asher and Archie. I put Archie in his car seat. "If you mommy, then who's the lady I thought was mommy?" he asks. "Mommy couldn't look after you for a while so she left you here. But now mommy and daddy can look after you, you're coming back home with us" I say. I look to see if he is listening but he's already zonked out. Just there in the car we actually look like a real family._

_We drive back to my house and make it back just before six. "Mom, Dad we're home" I say. "Coming sweetheart" my dad calls and he and my mom walk into the living room to see me with Asher and Archie. "What is Archie doing here? He should be with his adoptive mother in Columbus" my dad says. "No he shouldn't he should be with us, his real family. Which is why I convinced Mary to have the adoption nullified. Archie is legally mine and Asher's responsibility" I say. "OUT!" my dad says. "What daddy?" I ask. "You heard me, get out of this house. I already have to keep your mother, you and Cher, I am not adding a baby to that list" he says. "That's your grandchild you're talking about" I say. "You're no daughter of mine anymore and that bastard is not my grandchild. You have brought shame back upon this family and now you have to leave. You have 30 minutes to pack your stuff and get out" my dad yells. I begin to cry but I know I have no choice so I go upstairs and begin to pack my stuff. _

"_Lishy, why are you packing?" Cher asks when she comes into my room. "Daddy kicked me out because I had Archie's adoption nullified and brought him back. I leave in 10 minutes" I say. "Where will you go? I want to come with you" Cher says. "No Cher, you stay with mom and dad. I'm going to live with Asher and Archie- it's the only thing I can do. I'm not giving him back" I say. "I'm going to miss you" Cher says. "I'm going to miss you too little sis but I'll see you at school ok" I say hugging her. "Ok" she says hugging me back. She helps me finish the rest of my packing and 10 minutes later I am in the car with Ash._

"_Where are we going to go?" I ask Ash. "My house. My dads won't kick me out and they're not going to say you and Archie can't stay with us cause you're family" Ash says. "Thank you" I say. "You and Archie are my world. Of course I'm going to help you" he says kissing me. We pull into the drive of Asher's house and Ash unlocks the door. I wait outside with Archie. I can hear them inside the house discussing the whole thing. To my surprise there doesn't seem to be too much yelling. A few minutes later Ash's dad Blaine comes over to me. "You can stay with us Aylish & Archie too" he says. "Thank you" I say. "Family supports each other. Now welcome to the madhouse" he says leading me inside. "Can't be as mad as my house" I say half-laughing, half-crying. "Oh you'd be surprised" Blaine says and we walk back into the house together. I guess this is my new home. I could have done a lot worse but I still wish my parents hadn't kicked me out. Oh well, I have Archie and I have Asher. That's all I've ever really wanted anyway._

_A/N: I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to write next, maybe about the aftermath of Rose's party but if it's not up by Wednesday then it won't be up till next week as I am going to Paris till Sunday. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter._

_Review?_


	6. Surprises

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. If I did it wouldn't have taken this freakin' long to get Finchel back together. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: So this chapter will deal with the aftermath of certain events-Rose's party and the adopted kids sneaking off to see their birth parents. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've had lots of revision to do for my GCSE's so I haven't had as much time as I would have liked. Anyway hope u like the chapter. Also if you have any suggestions for future chapters then leave them in your reviews.

Chapter 6: Surprises

**Joy's POV**

**I only just make it to the bathroom for the third time this week before I start puking my guts out. It's been 3 weeks since Rose's party and I've been like this for two of them. I run through possibilities in my head before reaching for my diary. I flick through the pages and am shocked by what I say. This can't be possible. I'm Joy Chang, things like this don't happen to girls like me. They happen to slutty girls like Aylish Flanagan. I pace around my room for at least an hour before deciding what to do. **

**I pick up my mobile and dial Rose's number. "Rose can you come over? Oh and stop at the pharmacy on your way. I need you to pick something up for me" I say. "Yeah sure. What do you need?" she asks. I break into sobs and whisper "A pregnancy test" I say. She hangs up, presumably in shock. I don't blame her, I was. I continue pacing but it makes me dizzy and I spend most of the rest of the time before Rose arrives, in my bathroom throwing up. It's a good job I have an en-suite bathroom or else my parents would be super suspicious right now. I hear a knock on my door. "Joy, can I come in? I have that thing you asked for" Rose says. I fling the door open and pull her in. "I have it. Just look at the instructions on the box and then wait. I'll stay with you" she says. "Okay" I say taking the box with shaky hands. I go into the bathroom and rip the box open. I follow the instructions and then go out and sit on my bed with Rose. She puts the timer on her Iphone. "So when exactly?" Rose asks. "At your party" I say. "Who?" she asks. "Who do you think?" I ask. "Jay Hudson?" she asks.**

"**Got it in one" I say. "So you didn't use a condom?" she asks. "Well I would have but we were kind of….." I begin to say but Rose interrupts "Drunk. You were kind of drunk". "Exactly" I say. "I'd lecture you but I'd be a hypocrite" she says. We hear the beep on Rose's phone and I go in and get the test. I keep it face down though. "Are you going to turn it over or should I?" Rose asks. "Can you, I can't look" I say. "Okay" she says and I turn and look towards the back wall of my room. She turns it over. "You're gonna have to look at it sometime Joy" she says. "Okay" I say and turn back. Rose hands me the little stick and I see the sign I was fearing. A little blue plus sign. **

**I burst into tears. "My life is over! My parents are gonna kill me. My grandparents are gonna kill me too" I say hugging Rose and crying into her sweater. "I brought you some pizza with extra bacon as well. I figured you'd be needing some comfort food" she says. "You are the best friend ever" I say hugging her and digging into the pizza. We laugh and talk over pizza before Rose says "I've got to go, I told my parents I'd be back by 8. You should call Jay" she says. "I will. Thanks for this Rose you really cheered me up" I say. "That's what friends are for. If you need anything else then I'm just a phone call away" she says. I give her a hug and she leaves. Then I pick up my phone and dial Jay. "Jay, I have some news that you're gonna want to hear. Can you come over now please?" I ask. "Okay see you soon" I say after he says yes.**

**Jay's POV**

**I have a bad feeling about this. Joy hasn't spoken one word to me since the party and I immediately think the worst. I shouldn't but I do. My stomach is twisting in somersaults all the way over to Joy's house. I knock on the door praying that it's not her mom or dad that answers. For once I'm in luck. It's Cody. "Hey Cody, can I see your sister?" I ask. "Sure she's up in her room" he says and lets me in. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door to Joy's room. **

"**For God's sake just come in!" she yells and I take that as my cue to enter. "What's up? You sounded kind of nervous on the phone" I say. "You remember that party. How we slept together?" I ask. "Yes…." I say cautiously, thinking that I know where this is going. "Well I'm pregnant" she says. "Really? Are you completely sure? I just want to know whether to start panicking now or whether later will be ok" I say. "You can start panicking now. It's not a false positive. I peed on three bloody sticks and they all said the same thing" I say. "Oh My God" I say and begin to pace up and down her room. "Can you just sit down? All your pacing is making me nauseous" she says. I sit next to her on the bed. "What the hell are we going to do? I'm 17 and you're only 15. There's no way we can take care of a kid by ourselves" I say. "I know so we have two options. Either A) I abort the baby or B) we have it adopted" she says. "There's no way I'm letting you kill my kid" I say. "I was hoping you'd say that. Adoption it is" she says. "Do you really want to know for the rest of your life that our kid is out there somewhere? What if they resent us?" I ask. **

"**It's our only option Jay. This isn't easy for me. I hope you'll support my decision. Also can we not tell our parents yet? I need to work out a way to break it to mine" she says. "Okay. Whatever you decide I will support you" I say hugging her. "Thank you Jay" she says. "I love you Joy. I'll be there for you no matter what" I say and hug her.**

_**Scarletta's POV**_

"_**Cariño, can you come downstairs please?" my mami calls. "Yes, mami" I call and run downstairs. "You remember last weekend when you said you were at Puck and Quinn's house?" she asks. "Yes" I say already nervous about where this is going to go. "Where were you actually?" she asks. "What makes you think I wasn't at Puck and Quinn's?" I ask. "Because when I called there and asked for you they said that you and Ana were here. So I ask again where were you?" she asks. "Me and Ana may have slightly been in Verona, Italy" I say backing away from my mom. **_

"_**And why were you there? Don't you dare start speaking in Italian. Tell me the truth, in English please Scarletta" Mami says. "I was looking for my birth mom. Me and Ana looked her up on the Internet and found her address on a dating website. I know you'll hate me for lying but I was curious and I wanted to meet her" I say. "Honey, you should have told us. We would have supported you" sge says. "I know. I'm sorry" I say. "I'm cutting your allowance back 20% for that lie. Next time just tell us okay" Mami says. "I will" I say and hug her. **_

_**The doorbell goes as I am walking back up to my room. "Mami, the door" I call. She opens the door to reveal…. my birth mom. "Mamma? Cosa stai facendo qui?" I ask her. "Vederti naturalmente" she says pushing past mami and giving me a hug. "Scarletta who is this?" Mami asks. I pull away from my birth mom's hug and turn to Mami. "This is Lea-Maria Contaili. She's my mother" I say. "Mamma questa è la mia madre adottiva Santana" I tell my birth mother. "Why is she here?" Santana asks me. "I already asked. She said she's here to see me" I say. "Effetivamente volevo parlare con te e tua moglie circa Scarletta" she says. "She says that she wants to talk to you and mum about me" I say. **_

"_**Okay, I'll go fetch Brittany" Mami says and I take my birth mother into the living room. We sit in silence because I assume she won't tell me about what it is she's come for until Mami and Mum are in here. "Okay so what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Mum asks. "Prima di tutto, voglio ringraziarvi cura mia figlia per gli ultimi quattro anni" she says. "What was that?" Mami asks. "She wants to thank you for looking after me for the past four years" I say. "Ma voglio mia figlia indietro" she says. "She said she wants me back" I say. "That's too bad. We're her legal parents now" Mum says. I translate for my mother and she says "Ecco perché ti sto facendo causa per la custodia" she say handing my parents a file of legal papers. "She said….." I begin but Mami stops me. "We know what she said" she says taking out the legal papers. My mother says "Ciao" and walks out the door. "What the hell are we going to do?" my mum asks. I put my arm around her. "We'll fight" I say hugging her.**_

_**Anabelle's POV**_

"_**ANABELLE DIANA PUCKERMAN, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs. Oops looks like I have been busted for my little white lie last weekend. "Okay I can explain" I say when I see my mom has her angry face on. "Oh you'd better or else I'm getting your dad out here" she says. "Basically Scarletta wanted to find her biological mom so I agreed to help her. I went over to her house and we did some research and found her mom's address on a dating website. Then we got on the next flight to Italy and found her mom. We came back as soon as we could, I swear. I'm sorry for lying mom" I say.**_

_**She seems to have calmed down by the end of my explanation. "Your sister travelled across 2 states to find us. Flying off to Italy is slightly more drastic but I get why you did it. You wanted to support your girlfriend. Still no allowance this month as a punishment. You are never allowed to lie to us again ok?" she say. "Ok mom" I say and hug her. The doorbell rings and I go and answer it. It's Scarletta and her good eye is red and puffy from crying. "Hey what's wrong?" I ask her. "My birth mom wants custody of me" she says. **_

_**It takes me about 10 minutes to calm Scar down and get her up to my room. "So what happened?" I ask. "Well my mom was yelling at me for leaving without telling her. We made up and then the doorbell went. My birth mom just randomly showed up saying she wanted to speak to Mami and Mum. Then she dropped the "By the way, I'm suing you for custody of my kid" bomb" she says. "Don't you want to live with your birth mom?" I ask. "No. I only just met the woman. I was curious to meet her but it's like any adopted kid- you want to know where you came from and once you do it helps you get on with your life. I love it here. I have Mami and Mum, Seb and Jo, you and all my other friends. I can't leave all of that behind for life in Italy with my mother" she says. "Don't you love Italy?" I ask her. "I do. But I love you more" I say kissing her. "Well then we have to fight. If I have anything to do with it, you will never leave your family" I say. "I was hoping you'd say that" she says and we talk all afternoon.**_

Casey's POV

The timer I've put on my clock beeps and I turn the little white stick over. I grimace when I see the blue word "Pregnant" in the centre. I just want this to be over. I want this baby gone and to get on with my life. So I search for the number I want in the phone book and ring. "Hello, Planned Parenthood Ohio Office speaking" a woman says. "Hi my name's Casey Puckerman, I'm 16. I'd like to schedule an abortion if that's possible" I say. "Sure thing but we require payment up front and counselling afterwards is mandatory" the woman says. "Fine just give me a date and a time and I'll be there" I say. "We have an opening Wednesday at 5pm" she says. "Perfect, I'll be there" I say. I put the phone down and bury my head in my hands. I already feel awful about doing this and it hasn't even been done yet. But I can't have a baby, I'm 16 and I have my whole life ahead of me to have kids. Just not now.

Wednesday rolls around and I could barely concentrate in class, I was feeling so nervous about this. I withdrew enough money from my bank account to pay for the procedure- it's a good thing I'm a saver. Eli jumps in the back of the car and I say "We're making a little detour on the way home okay". "Where are we going?" he asks. "It's a surprise" I say and drive. A little while later we arrive at Lima's Planned Parenthood office. "What are we doing here? Are you picking up birth control or something?" he asks. "No I'm having an abortion" I say abruptly. He splutters out the lemonade that I bought him on the drive over. "You're pregnant? How? When? Who?" he asks. "The usual way, at Rose's party, with Seb" I reply. "Now come on let's go" I say dragging him in to the office.

"Casey Puckerman, I had an appointment scheduled for five" I say. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes" the woman says. "Can I have your payment now?" she asks. I hand over the cheque and we go sit down. "Have you even told him?" Eli asks. "No and I'm not going to now drop it" I say. I can sense he was about to say something else but he shuts up sharpish so we sit in silence. He starts texting on his phone. "Who are you texting?" I ask. "Ant" he replies. "Casey Puckerman?" the doctor calls and I walk in. "So we'll just do a sonogram to confirm that you are actually pregnant" he says placing some cold gel on my stomach. "It seems you are indeed. 3 weeks along" he says. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back from here" he says. "I'm sure" I reply. "Okay well if you'd just put your feet in the stirrups and relax and we'll get this baby out of you" he says. I nod and the doctor sticks his hand in. Just as he is about to start the abortion the door swings open.

**Sebastian's POV**

**I am driving home when a text flashes up in my inbox. My mom's told me a thousand times to never look at my phone whilst driving, including the story of what happened to Quinn each time but I figure if I'm only on it for 2 seconds it'll be ok. I flip my phone open and there's a text from Elijah.**

_**Hurry man**_

_**Casey's preggers and she's about to get an abortion. If you ever want to see your baby I'd suggest you get over to the Lima Planned Parenthood office ASAP.**_

_**Eli**_

**Oh crap. I really did get her pregnant. I can't let her kill our baby though so I speed all the way to the Planned Parenthood office. I'm surprised a cop didn't bust me, I was going so far over the speed limit. I burst in the door and say "Casey Puckerman?". "She's with the doctor" the woman says pointing to a door. "You can't go in" she says. "I'm the baby's father" I say and she nods for me to go in. "STOP!" I yell just as the guy is putting his hand into Casey. "Who are you?" he asks. "I'm the father. Can you give us a minute?" I ask. "Okay. Just so you know, the payment's non refundable" he says.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" I ask Casey. "We have a problem. I'm fixing it" she says. "This isn't how to fix it. We have to take responsibility for our mistake. You aren't killing our baby" I say. "What am I supposed to do? And I'm not giving it up for adoption. My uncle told me how much that affected his and Aunt Quinn's life" she says.**

"**We keep it. And look after it like all good parents do for their children" I say. "We're 16. We can't do that. My dad will kill you" she says. "We can. We'll have the support of my moms and maybe yours. We'll be okay Case" I say. "No we won't. I have to do this" she says. I take her hand and beg "Please don't kill our child. We will figure it out, just please don't kill our baby" I say.**

"**If I agree to do this, you have to support me no matter what. Even if we break up, you'll have to support me and the baby. Do you promise to do that?" she asks. "Of course I will. I love you Case" I say and kiss her. "Doc this procedure's over" she yells. She quickly changes back into her own clothes and we walk out of the offices hand in hand. She drives me back and says I can pick up my car tomorrow. **

"**Thank you" she says. "For what?" I ask. "For not making me do something I'd regret" she says. "Anytime babe. Anytime" I say kissing her.**

**Katica's POV**

"**Kat would you come down here for a second?" one of my dads calls. "Sure dad" I say running downstairs (A/N: They call Blaine Dad and Kurt Pops). "Would you mind explaining to me and your Pops why there is a $1200 charge for plane tickets to Prague on our credit card?" he asks. Oh crap. "Me and Emmers went on a little trip" I say. "Emmers!" my Pops calls and Emmers comes downstairs and stands next to me. "What's going on?" she asks. "We've been busted" I say. "Oh crap" she mutters under her breath. "That's exactly what I thought" I say. "So why were you going to Prague?" Pops asks. "To see my mom and Augustin" I say. "Why didn't you just tell us that? We understand that they're your family too" Dad says. "I didn't want to upset you" I mutter.**

"**Well you've upset us more now than you would have done if you'd told us in the first place" Pops says. "So what's our punishment?" Emmers says. "You have to do everyone's chores for a month" Dad says. Me and Emmers both have to hold in groans because we know that it could have been a lot, lot worse. We walk back up to our room (Emmers and me have to share now that Asher's brought his girlfriend and kid here). "Well that went better than expected" she says and we both laugh. The doorbell rings and we both set out to get it but then Aylish calls "I'll get it" and so we simply follow her downstairs to see who it is. **

"**Augustin!" I say running into his arms for a big bear hug. "Hey Kit-Kat. Nice place you got here" he says. Pops and Dad come out and I say "Augustin, this is my Pops Kurt and my dad Blaine" I say. "Nice to meet you sirs. Thanks for taking such good care of my little Kit-Kat" he says. "You're welcome. Are you in town for a visit?" they ask. "No I actually enrolled in OSU for their Physiotherapy programme. I wanted to be closer to Kit-Kat. Now there's only an hour and 45 minutes separating us rather than 10 hours" he says. "I can't believe you did that for me" I say hugging him again. "Believe it Kit-Kat. I have a lot more ice-hockey games to whoop your butt in" he says. **

"**You wish" I say and he laughs. "Augustin would you like to stay for lunch?" my Pops asks. "Oh I hope I'm not imposing" he says. "Nonsense there's enough for everyone. We'd like to get to know our daughter's biological brother" Pops says. "Okay then" he says and we all sit down for a surprisingly unawkward and uneventful lunch. Afterwards I go over to Augustin's new apartment and help him unpack. **

"**So I'm guessing I'm not the only reason you came here" I say as we unpack the boxes. "Not exactly. Your incredibly hot sister may have had something to do with it too" he says. "Be nice to her okay. Don't break her heart. She's had enough of that for one lifetime" I say. "I won't, I swear" he says. "Good" I say and we continue unpacking boxes and chatting for a long while before I return home.**

**Emilee's POV**

**I wake up in the middle of the night to hear a rattling on my window. I get up and I see Augustin throwing stones at it. "Oh Emmers, sweet Emmers won't you come down?" he says when I open my window. "Yeah alright but don't be too noisy. My dads are light sleepers" I say before shuffling my way down the drainpipe. I almost fall when I reach the bottom but Augustin catches me and I'm soon in his arms. "It's nice to see you again" he says. "You too. I thought I wasn't going to see you for another few months" I say. "I'll let you into a teeny secret about that" he says. "Which is?" I ask. "You're part of the reason I transferred" he says. "And Kat's the other half right?" I ask.**

"**Of course. I love my Kit-Kat and now that she's back in my life I can't stand to be without her. You're a bonus" he says. "Oh really?" I ask. "Really" he says. "So what did you come here for?" I ask him. "To see you. Privately. It was so crowded at lunch that I barely got a chance to talk to you" he says. "Yeah my brother's girlfriend and son just moved in. We're kind of adjusting right now" I say. "I wanted to ask you something" he says. "Go ahead" I say smiling. "I know it's only been a week but I really like you Emmers. Would you consider being my girlfriend and going out on a date with me on Friday?" he asks. **

"**Yes" I say instantly. I know it hasn't been long since I broke up with Liam but Augustin's a good guy and I like him. He kisses me. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asks. "No, not yet" I say. "Well you are" he says and he runs his fingers through my hair kissing me. The kiss deepens and before I know it I am unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Yes" I say and he begins to pull off my pyjamas. It doesn't take long before we are both stark naked. He slips his tongue inside my mouth and I wrap my hands around his waist. His tongue starts exploring me as my own does to him. We lay on the grass and he enters me. Then we make love right there on my front lawn. It's incredible- and contrary to the rumours that go around school is actually my first time. I never slept with Cody or Liam. Afterwards he slides out of me and we lie there on the grass, still naked and comfortable with each other. We don't notice when the door opens. "EMILEE AVERY HUMMEL-ANDERSON YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE" a voice loudly yells, breaking me out of my sleep. It's my Pops. "Augustin" I say nudging his shoulder. He wakes up and I say "We've been caught".**

"**Oh crap" he says and we patiently wait as my Pops strides over to us.**

**A/N: Obviously the next chapter will begin where this one left off but if you have any suggestions as to what else/who else you want to be in there then leave them in the reviews. I'm not sure when my next update will be but it will be sometime next week- most likely at the weekend as my holidays are now over. **

**NEXT TIME: Augustin and Emilee get punished for their actions.**

**Review?**


	7. Matters Of The Heart

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. If I did then Finchel would never have broken up. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: So this chapter will deal with the aftermath of Emilee sleeping with Augustin and introduce a new character who will be a love interest for Tori and cause some issues for Quinn and Puck's family.

Chapter 7: Matters of The Heart

**Emilee's POV**

**Both Augustin and I quickly scramble around for our clothes before my Pops gets here. We just manage to get into them, in what must be the quickest dress ever before he makes it over to us. "Hey Pops, what's up?" I ask trying to act cool. I soon learn that this is a big mistake when he starts yelling at me. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he yells. "Well you saw us so I think you know what we were doing" I say. "I came out here because I heard some loud noises and I thought someone was trying to break in. Even worse I find my daughter out on the front lawn having just had sex with a guy she's only known for a week!" he says. **

"**Yeah it sounds bad when you put it like that but Pops I really like Augustin. And he likes me too" I say. "I don't care, I won't allow it" he says. "You can't tell me who I can and can't date. Augustin's a really great guy, you and Dad liked him remember" I say. "That was before he shagged you on our front lawn!" he yells. "Okay I'll admit it wasn't the best idea but you can't help what your heart feels. You know that better than anyone Pops" I say. "Were you at least safe?" he asks, his voice softening a little. "We used a condom if that's what you mean" I say. "Well if you're going to continue doing this and I strongly advise against it then you're going to have to get a more reliable form of birth control. Condoms aren't effective enough" he says. "Okay we'll remember that for next time" I say. "But there are consequences for your actions" he says. "What?" I ask dreading his response. "I'm cutting your allowance for the next two months and you'll have to help Brittany with her beginner's ballet class at Gold Stars for a month" he says. I inwardly groan, a month of those little brats is going to kill me. "Okay fine. As long as I get to keep dating Augustin I don't care how you punish me" I say. **

"**About that. We're going to need to lay some ground rules" he says. "Okay what do you suggest sir?" Augustin says. "First off, if you're going to date my daughter you call me and my husband Kurt and Blaine. We're far too young to be sirs" Pops says. "Okay Kurt" Augustin says. I hold his hand for reassurance. "Secondly, no fooling around at our house. If you are safe and you want to do that at his place then there's nothing I can do to stop you but in our house there's no way. Whenever he is over the door to your room will remain open understand?" he says. "I understand Pops" I say. "Thirdly and this is just for the boy. Don't break her heart" he says. "I won't Kurt" Augustin says. "Okay then. Welcome to the family" he says holding out his hand. Augustin shakes it. "Now you'd better get out of her before my husband comes down and sees this. Trust me, he's scarier than I am" he says. "Noted. Thank you Kurt" he says before getting into his car and driving away. "Okay so I'm going to bed" I say and begin to walk away. "Hold it young lady. You and I need to have a little talk" he says. I once again inwardly groan but most of what he says passes straight over my head. All I can think about when I go to bed that night is Augustin. He truly is the best thing that's ever happened to me.**

_Tori's POV_

"_Oh, Tori" a voice calls after me. I groan, it's Rose Puckerman. "Yes Rose" I turn around and say to her. "I have an American History essay due Wednesday" she says. "Yeah so do I, what's the big deal?" I ask. "Well I don't want to do it. You're gonna to do it for me" she says. "Rose that's a 2000 word essay. I'm not going to have time to do yours and mine" I say. "You'll make time" she says in her fake sweet voice. "Why should I?" I ask. "Because we're friends silly" she says. "No we're not. You pretended to be friends with me, so you could bully me without it seeming mean. Guess what? Still mean" I say. _

"_Ok let me do this in a language you might understand" she says. I try to step away from her but she pins me up by the shoulders to a locker. I try to get away but that girl is freakishly strong. "You'll do it. Or else you may find those pretty little dancing feet of yours will never work again just like your cripple of a sister" she says. I struggle but manage to break free of her grip and throw a punch straight at her nose. "I will do your work but don't you dare talk about my sister like that ever again. She's a better person than you'll ever be" I say. "What did I warn you about those pretty little dancing feet?" she says and she shoves me right down the stairs. I hit my head and black out. Next thing I know I'm in the nurse's office with a strange guy holding my head in his hands. _

_**Ty's POV**_

"_**What the hell are you doing?" the girl asks when she wakes up. "I'm sorry, you were pretty out of it. The nurse asked me to make sure you stayed like this so you didn't choke on your own vomit if you got nauseous" he says. "Thanks for the help but a little warning would be nice next time" she says. "You were dead to the world. But if you're not next time then sure" he says. "What's your name anyway? I swear I recognize you from somewhere" she says. **_

"_**I'm Tyler Hart. Most people call me Ty though" he says. "Oh you're in Glee aren't you?" she says. "Finally. I thought none of you guys would ever recognize me" I say. "You have a nice voice. Actually you kind of look like someone I know" she says. I run my hands through my curly, sandy blonde hair. "Really who?" I ask. "I don't know, I can't quite place it" she says. "Both my parents were in Glee Club, like yours" he says. "How do you know who my parents are?" I ask. "For starters who doesn't know the incredible, 5 tony award winning ex-broadway actress Rachel Hudson. And secondly I trained at your parent's academy" he says. "Figured as much. If you've been to Gold Stars though, I can't believe we've never met before this" she says.**_

"_**You were always busy" I say. "So what exactly happened? I don't remember much between passing out and waking up here" she says. "Well you got pushed down the stairs by Rose Puckerman. I was walking to class when I found you and brought you here" I say. "I'm going to murder that girl" she says trying to get up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Nurse says you have a sprained ankle and a concussion" I say. "Crap. I'm gonna be out of dancing for a while" she says. "Yeah, it's probably going to take at least 3 weeks to a month to heal. That's a nasty sprain you've got there. You're lucky it wasn't a break" I say.**_

"_**How would you know?" she asks me. "I've had first aid training" I say. "Oh my God. I've just figured out who you look like. You look like Quinn, Rose's mom" she says. "Well I would. I'm her son" I say. "No she only has one son and that's Griffin. How old are you?" she asks. "I'm a freshman. I'm 15" I say. "Oh my gosh. She went off for a year to stay with her mom after Ana and Rose were born. Said she was overwhelmed" she gasps, realizing that what I'm telling her is true. "She met my dad on some set of something she was working on- he's an actor too. She didn't tell him she was married or about Griffin, Rose and Ana and she slept with him. 9 months later I was born and she left me with him and went back to and I quote from my dad "her real family" Ty says. "I'm so sorry Ty" I say. "I'm used to it. I never wanted to know her, she never wanted to know me" I say. "Tori Hudson, your mom's arrived to pick you up" the nurse comes in and says. "Here's my number" she says writing it down on a small slip of paper. "Call me okay. Maybe we could hang out and get some coffee or go to a movie or something" she says. "Are you inviting me out on a date?" I ask. "Would you say yes if I was?" she asks me. "Yeah. You seem cool" he says. "Then I guess I am" she says. "Okay, I'll call you" I say. "Good. I'm looking forward to it" she says. "Me too" I say and I watch as she hobbles out of the room on her crutches. Looks like I've finally made a friend after all.**_

_**Anabelle's POV**_

"_**Ana, wait up" a voice calls after me in the hallway. "Hey Abby, what's up?" I ask her. "Look I really don't want to upset you but I have to tell you this or I'll never forgive myself" she says. "Abby just spit it out. What did my sister do now?" I ask. "It's not really anything to do with your sister it's to do with your parents. Well your mom really" Abby says. "What Abby? What is it?" I ask. "Well did your dad tell you your mom went to stay with your grandma the year after you were born?" she asks. "Yeah he said she was overwhelmed or something and she didn't even really explain to him why she was going" I say. "It's because she had an affair with Joe Hart. He was in Glee Club with her and an actor on the set she was working on back then" she says.**_

"_**But mom told me he was like really, really Christian. He never would have slept with my mom then, she was married to my dad" I say. "I was at the nurse for some aspirin and I overheard a conversation between her lovechild Ty Hart and Tori. It's all true. She didn't tell him she was married, they slept together, she got pregnant and then after Ty was born she came back. Ask your mom if you don't believe me" Abby says. "Thanks Abby, I just might do that" I say. **_

_**I can't stop thinking about Ty Hart all day. I can't believe I never worked this out. I mean Ty really does look like my mom but I never put that together, I mean blonde isn't exactly an uncommon hair colour. I end up calling my dad in the middle of the day and telling him everything. He deserves to know that Mom has a secret lovechild out there. Then when I get home I confront my mom. "You cheated on Dad and you never told us?" I ask as soon as I walk through the door. "It was a long time ago honey and it meant nothing. I was just sad and lonely and yes I slept with another man. What's the big deal?" she asks.**_

"_**The big deal is that we have a brother that you never told us about!" I yell. "How do you know about Tyler?" she asks me. "Abby Abrams overheard Ty talking to Tori when she was at the nurse's after Rose pushed her down the stairs. He told her and then Abby told me. You really thought I'd never find out? The guy goes to my school Mom!" I say. "Look honey, it was a long time ago and I regret it" she says. "That's not good enough!" I say. "I agree" a voice says from behind me. It's my dad. "Ana go up to your room" my dad says. "But….." I say. "Ana, now. Your mom and I need to talk" he says. I shoot evil eyes at my mom and walk upstairs.**_

_Quinn's POV_

"_I didn't want you to find out this way" I say to Puck. "At least you didn't cheat on me with Finn that would be a real karmic kick up the ass" he says. "But?" I question, knowing that it doesn't end there. "BUT YOU CHEATED QUINN. NO MATTER WHO IT WAS WITH YOU CHEATED. AND YOU GAVE UP ANOTHER KID. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE POOR BOY? AFTER BETH?" Puck screams and slaps me across the face. "I had to. It was a stupid mistake. I couldn't bring him back and admit to you what I'd done so I left him with his father. He's had a good life" I say._

"_How do you know?" he asks. "I kept in contact with Joe. To get updates on Tyler and make sure that he was ok" I say. "That's why you got all those letters from him?" I ask. "Yes. I asked him to. I didn't want to be cut off from another one of my children, the way we were from Beth" I say. "I can't believe you cheated again. After all the hurt it caused Finn and Sam, you did it to me too" he says. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this. Would you rather I told you and the past 20 years had never happened? Then where would we be? I lied for our family" I say._

"_You still don't get it. I don't care that you lied. That I can understand. I care that you had to lie in the first place" he says. "It's not like I see Joe or Ty anymore. Can't we put this behind us?" I ask. "No we can't. I'm packing my bags and I'm leaving. But do me a favour. I want Griffin and Rose to know exactly why I'm gone. No more lies. Not if you want me to ever forgive you and not file for divorce as soon as I leave" he says. I nod tearfully and curl up in a corner and cry. I barely even hear when Puck's car turns out of the driveway. My infidelity has once again driven another man away. But this time it's worse. This time I've driven away the only man I've ever loved and I have no idea if or when he's coming back._

_**Anabelle's POV**_

_**I overhear all of mom and dad's conversation from up in my room. My dad is gone. I can't believe it. It's like a hole has been formed in my heart and I can't stand the ache. I have to make it stop. I need to make it stop. I rummage in my drawer for the sleeping pills I've been taking and I put one in my mouth. And another. And another. And another. **_

_Rosalie's POV_

_I arrive home with Griff to see my mom crying in a corner of our kitchen. "Mom what's wrong?" I ask her. "Your dad left. And it's all my fault" she says. "How come?" I ask confused as to why my dad would just up and leave like this. "Fifteen years ago I cheated on your father with an old crush from Glee club. I got pregnant, that's why I left. The boy's name is Tyler. Tyler Hart" she says._

"_Joe Hart's son is our half-brother? Get out. So the reason he looks so much like you is because you're his mom!" I yell at her. "Yes. I'm sorry I never told you, I was ashamed" she says. "You should be. Fuck this, I'm outta here. I'm going to go stay with my dad. At least he hasn't lied to me for my entire life!" she says. "Rosie, wait I'm still your mom" Mom says. "Only Dad is allowed to call me Rosie. And no you're not. My mom wouldn't have lied to me about my brother for 15 years. You are anything but my mom. You're practically a stranger to me now. It's your fault that Dad's gone" I yell and I stomp up the stairs to the room I share with Ana. "Ana you won't believe what mom's done" I say walking into the room and beginning to pack my bags. "Ana!" I yell in her ear but she still doesn't wake up. I shake her shoulder but she's dead to the world. Then I see the bottle of pills on her bedside table. "Oh My God. What have you done Ana?" I ask. I feel for her pulse which is weak but there. "Mom call 911" I yell down the stairs. No reply comes so I yell "Mom I'm serious, Ana's tried to kill herself!"_

_A/N: Wow, bet you weren't expecting that. I will try to update this as soon as I can as I know you'll be dying to find out what's happens to Anabelle._

_NEXT TIME: The aftermath of Anabelle's suicide attempt._

_Review?_


	8. Hospitals and Half-Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB & Fox.

A/N: So this chapter will deal with the aftermath of Anabelle's suicide attempt and the reactions of the Puckerman family to Ty.

_Previously: "Mom I'm serious. Ana's tried to kill herself"_

Chapter 8: Hospitals and Half-Brothers

_Rosalie's POV_

"_MOM!" I yell. I hear footsteps running upstairs and my mom flings open the door. "What the hell is all the noise about Rose?" she asks. Then her eyes flick to Ana lying on her bed. "Is she asleep already? It's only 8" my mom says. "No mom, she's not fuckin' asleep. She's tried to bloody kill herself. That's what I was trying to tell you" I say. My mom doesn't say anything, instead she faints. I ignore her and grab my mobile from off the nightstand. "911 what service do you require?" the voice says. "Ambulance please" I say. "What seems to be the problem?" she asks. "My sister's tried to kill herself. An overdose on sleeping pills" I say. "What's her name and how old is she?" the woman asks. "Anabelle Puckerman, she's 16" I say. "And where do you live" she asks. "21 Main Road, now please hurry" I say. After that I press the speed dial button on my phone. "Dad, it's Rosie. You need to get to Lima Memorial Hospital. Ana's tried to kill herself" I say._

_I wait for what seems like forever for the ambulance to turn up. The paramedics come up to our room and put Ana on a stretcher. "Is she ok?" he asks gesturing to Mom who is passed out on the floor. "She'll be fine, if you give me two seconds she'll be awake and we'll want to go in the ambulance with Ana" I say. "How many of you are there?" he asks. "Just me, my mom and my brother" I say. "Okay well hurry up then" he says and they carry Ana out. I go downstairs and grab a glass of water. I tip it over my Mom's head. "What the hell was that for?" she asks, shaking out her hair as she comes round. "The ambulance is about to leave" I say. "Come on Griff we're going" I yell. We all climb into the back of the ambulance and speed off to the hospital. _

_Ana is wheeled off into the ER and me, my mom and Griff are left sitting waiting for news. "This is all your fault!" I scream at her. "How is this my fault? I didn't tip the pills down her throat!" my mom yells tears streaming down her face. "You may as well have. You caused Dad to go!" I say. "Your father didn't have to leave, he choose to" my mom says her voice becoming quieter now. "Because you lied & you cheated. It all comes down to you. I meant what I said. I'm going to stay with Dad. And Ana's coming with me, as soon as she's out of here" I say. "You can't do that. I'm still your mother!" Mom yells. "Dad's still our dad. We have every right to choose where we live. I don't trust you with Ana anymore. I'm her sister and the only ones who will be taking care of her now are me, Dad & Griffin" I say. "Griffin and Ana should be allowed to make up their own minds" Mom says._

"_Ana will go wherever Rose goes, you know that Mom. As for me, well I love you but I can't forgive you for what you've done. At least not yet. I'm going with them" he says. He links his arm through mine and we walk over to the reception. "Excuse me, do you have any news on Anabelle Puckerman?" I ask. "Who's asking?" she says. "We're her siblings. I'm her twin Rose and this is my brother Griffin" I say. "I'm sorry, Ms Puckerman is still being checked over by the doctors" the woman says. "Okay well, will you tell us when you know anything?" I ask. "Of course Ms Puckerman" she says and we go and sit back down and the waiting continues._

_**Anabelle's POV**_

_**I wake up in a room I don't recognize and it takes me a few seconds to realise where I am. I look around for Rose, Mom, Dad and Griff but none of them are here. Instead I see a curly haired guy with sandy blonde hair. "Ty what are you doing here?" I ask him. "I heard you were here, I wanted to come and see you" he says. "That's really sweet but I know who you are now" I say. "I just want to get to know my sister. Is there anything wrong with that?" he asks. "No I guess not" I say. "Do you hate me?" he asks me. "No. I hate my mom for not telling us about you but I don't hate you. I don't know you" I say. "Well let's fix that. How much do you know?" he asks. "You're my half-brother and you're in Glee. That's about it" I say.**_

"_**I'm also on the football team. I'm the kicker" he says. "You and my dad would get along well, he loves football too. What's your favourite team?" I ask. "Cleveland Browns" he says. "Now you won't be killed if you set foot in our house" I say laughing. "Oh I think your dad will want to kill me anyway" he says. "He won't. He wants to kill my mom but he won't take it out on you trust me" I say. "I hope so. I feel kind of bad since it was me telling Tori that started this whole thing" he says. "It was bound to come out sooner or later. It's not your fault my mom decided to not tell us for 15 years" I say. "Still I feel bad. I feel like this was my fault" he says. "Trust me, it wasn't" I say and I hug him. "What's your favourite ice cream flavour?" he asks. "Chocolate why?" I ask. "That's mine too" I say. "Best singer ever?" I ask him. "Michael Jackson, no question. He was an awesome dancer as well" he says. "You can dance?" I ask him. "Yeah, I started when I was 4. I had lessons with Scarletta's mom- Brittany" he says. "I can't dance at all, I'm like the clumsiest girl ever" I say. "I could teach you if you want. I'm pretty good" he says. "Okay, you can try. I can't promise I'll be any good though" I say. "It's okay, I'd just like to spend some time with you" he says. "That sounds good. As soon as I get out of here, we'll talk about those dance lessons" I say. "Favourite film?" I ask him. "Harry Potter" he says. "You and Griffin would get on so well. He's an insanely huge fan of Harry Potter. He was actually disappointed when he didn't get a letter to Hogwarts when he turned eleven!" I say laughing. **_

"_**We have that in common. I seriously thought I'd get my letter too. It took several chocolate ice-creams to calm me down whilst my dad explained to me that Hogwarts didn't really exist" he says. "I'd better go, the rest of your family will probably want some time alone with you" he says. "Ty?" I call as he turns to walk out the door. "Would you like to go out sometime? We could get to know each other a little better" I say. "Sure, how about coffee?" he asks. "Ewww I hate coffee. Hot chocolate would be good though" I say. "That's good cause I don't like coffee either. How about Tuesday?" he asks. "Okay, if I'm not out of here by then, then we'll have to get it at the hospital cafeteria" I say. "Not a problem. I just want to get to know my sister" Ty says. I give him a hug before he leaves. I'm still insanely mad at my mom but at least my half-brother is actually cool.**_

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**I hear my phone ringing on my bedside table. I pick it up expecting it to be Ana but instead it's Rose. "Scar, it's Rose" she says. "Why are you calling me Rose?" I ask, surprised as we've never really been good friends. "Ana's in the hospital. Lima Memorial. She….." Rose is about to explain what happened but I've already hung up on her. "Mami, I'm going out!" I yell as I am halfway to the door. "Where are you going, mija?" she asks me. "Ana's in the hospital" I say fighting back tears. "Okay honey, I'm driving. You shouldn't drive like this" she says and we get into the car. When we arrive at the hospital Mami goes to see Quinn whilst I go straight over to the reception. "Can I have the room number for Anabelle Puckerman please?" I ask. "Relation?" she says. I realize that girlfriend probably won't count as family so I lie and say "I'm her cousin". **_

"_**She's in room 312" the receptionist says. I thank her and run down the hall to find Ana's room. "Ana, oh my god are you alright?" I ask. "Yeah, my throat's a little sore and I feel a little nauseous but I'm ok" she says. "Why did you do it?" I ask, wanting to know but also not at the same time. "You know Ty Hart, he's in glee?" she asks. "Yeah I know him why?" I ask her. "He's my half-brother. My mom slept with Joe Hart, 15 years ago. He's their son" she says. "Wow. So that's why you did it?" I ask. "No. I told my dad and then he and my mom got into a huge fight. He left and I didn't know if he was ever coming back. That's why I did it" she says and begins to cry. I hug her and push her hair back from her face. "Ana, your dad would never leave you. He loves you, Rose & Griffin way too much for that. You have lots of people in your life who love you: your mom, your dad, Rose, Griffin & Ty now as well. And you have me, I'm not going anywhere" I say. **_

"_**How do you know that? My dad loves my mom & he still left her" she says. "Because you would never do what your mom did to your dad. And because I love you more than I can say" I say kissing her. "I love you too" she says. I take her hand and say "How about we sing something?". "Okay but we don't have any music" Ana says. "That's what you think" I say bringing out my CD player and a CD. "You are officially the best girlfriend ever!" Ana says. "You are too, so don't go trying to kill yourself again. I couldn't handle losing you" I say starting to cry again. She leans forward and hugs me. "I'm not going anywhere" she whispers in my ear. "Good" I say and press play on the CD player.**_

_**I take her hand and help her off the bed. We begin to slow dance to the song and I start singing.**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back**_

_**Where there is love, I'll be there**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do**_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**And oh-I'll be there to comfort you**_

_**Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you**_

_**I'll be there with a love that's strong**_

_**I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on- yes I will, yes I will**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**_

_**Togetherness, well that's all I'm after**_

_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you**_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**And oh-I'll be there to comfort you**_

_**Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you**_

_**I'll be there with a love that's strong**_

_**I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on- yes I will, yes I will**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**If you ever should find someone new, I know she'd better be good to you**_

_**Because if she doesn't I'll be there**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah**_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**Just look over your shoulders honey-ooh**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there**_

_**Both:**_

_**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah**_

_**The song finishes and I kiss Anabelle. "You can always tell me anything. No matter what. No more secrets okay" I tell her. "No more secrets" she agrees hugging me. "So you're not going to try to kill yourself ever again. Because if you killed yourself then part of me would die too" I say. "I'm not going anywhere" she says and kisses me again. "I'm glad cause I still need you" I say kissing her goodbye and then leaving her room.**_

"_**Is she ok?" Mami asks me when I come out of Ana's room. "She's fine. We're going to be fine" I say. "We'd better go honey, it's getting late" she says. Mami opens the car door and I get in. She drives home and as soon as I get in the door I run up to my room and fling myself down on the bed crying. I came so close to losing the most important person in my life. I didn't but I could have. And so I cry and cry until I have no more tears left.**_

Puck's POV

"Where the frickin' hell is my kid?" I yell at the lady at reception. "No need to yell, if you tell me their name then I will be able to tell you where they are" she says. "I'm sorry, I'm a little stressed. I'm looking for my daughter Anabelle Puckerman" I say. "She's in room 312, sir" she says. I walk to the elevator and when I get to the third floor, start looking for room 312. I find it and see my daughter lying asleep on her hospital bed. "Oh honey" I say kissing her forehead. She yawns and stretches and then her eyes flutter open. "Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you up" I say. "I was about to wake up anyway" she says and hugs me. "Sweetie, why?" I ask her. I don't even need to say the word, she knows what I mean. "You were leaving. I thought you were never going to come back" she says and collapses into my arms crying. I wipe the tears from around her eyes.

"Honey I'm not leaving you. I'm leaving your mom. There's a difference. I'd never leave you, I love you too much" I say hugging her. "You love Mom but you're leaving her" she says. "Your mom lied to me for fifteen years. It's not something I can easily forgive and if I'm going to then I need some time away from her. But I'll still see you" I say. "Yeah you will. I'm coming with you" she says. "If you're sure that's what you want honey, then of course I would love to have you with me. Don't you want to stay with your mom?" I ask her. "No, I want to be with you. I know Rose is moving in with you. I can't stand to be around her. Can you tell her that I don't want to see her, please?" she asks me. "Ok honey, we'll be staying with Grandma if that's okay with you" I say.

"Sure I love Grandma!" she says. "Are you sure you don't want to see your Mom?" I ask her. "No. I can't talk to her, I can't even look at her right now. Can you send Griffin and Rose in though, I'd really like to talk to them?" she asks me. "Of course sweetie. I have something to give you first though" I say. "What is it?" she asks. "Something to show how much I love you" I say and take out a long, black box from my coat pocket. "I was going to give it to you when you were 18 but I decided to give it to you today" I say. She opens the box to reveal a string of pearls. "Pearls? Are these real?!" she asks. "Definitely real. These were your great-grandmother's. She wanted me to give these to my daughter" I say. "What about Beth and Rose?" she asks. "She gave me something to give to them too don't worry. But these are for you" I say. "Thank you Daddy" she says hugging me again. "I love you Ana. Never forget that" I say. "I won't" she says

I walk out into the waiting room and say "Griff, Rosie- Ana wants to see you now. She's in room 312". I can see Quinn, blotchy eyed crying in a corner. "I can't believe she did this. Why did she do this?" she asks. "She thought I was walking out of her life forever. She blames you" I say. "Why does everyone blame me?!" she yells. "BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT. YOU CHEATED AND LIED AND MADE EVERYTHING FALL APART. YOUR DAUGHTER COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID. SO NOW ALL OF OUR KIDS HATE YOU. BUT HEY THAT'S OK BECAUSE YOU HAVE ANOTHER KID TO FALL BACK ON. MAYBE HE WON'T HATE YOU" I yell. "Puck…." she starts but I interrupt her. "Ana doesn't want to see you, so you should go. We don't need you here. I'm done with you. You'll be served divorce papers within the week" I say. "Puck please, don't throw this away. I love you" she says.

"And I was all willing to forgive and forget eventually about the affair and the kid. But it drove our daughter to suicide. That is something that I cannot ever, EVER forgive you for. So I'm taking the kids, I'm going to stay with my mom and so help me I am going to take you to the cleaners. Because I made a promise to my daughter that I would never leave her and so help me I am going to keep that promise. No matter what it takes" I say.

"Please don't leave. I love you" she says screaming. "I thought I loved you. But you betrayed me. So no matter how much it breaks my heart or yours I have to go" I say. I give her one last kiss and then I walk away.

_Griffin's POV_

_Both Rose and I see what goes down between my mom and dad. Neither of us go over to comfort her. It's all her fault. Dad would never have left, Anabelle would never have tried to kill herself if she hadn't kept her secret for all these years. Instead we walk past and head to Ana's room. I buy her flowers on the way, yellow roses- her favourites. "Hey guys" Ana says when we open the door. "Hey sis. You gave us quite the scare" I say giving her a hug. "I'm not going to ever again" she says. "You'd better not or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass. Twin or not" Rose says and we all laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" she says hugging Rose. "I wanted to talk to you guys about Ty" she says. "What about him?" I ask. "We shouldn't blame him for our parents split. He's a nice guy. Griff he likes Harry Potter, Rose he's a Jackson fan. We all have stuff in common with him and we could be really good friends, if you guys gave him a chance" she says._

"_We never held anything against him. We'd like to see him, he is our brother after all" Rose says, unexpectedly. I seriously thought she'd take a lot more convincing than this. "Ty you can come in now" she yells from outside. "Way to use your moment of leverage" I say laughing. "Rose, Griff, this seems kind of strange since we know him from school, this is our brother Ty Hart. Ty these are my siblings, Rose and Griff" she says._

"_Hey guys. Hope it's not too weird that I'm here" he says. "It's a little weird but nice that you cared enough to come see Ana" I say. "Did I see mom crying when I came back from the cafeteria?" he asks. "Yeah, she and my dad kind of just broke up. She never told him about you and he's a little well pissed" I say. "I'm so sorry about all this" he says. "It's not your fault. It's hers. Now why don't you tell me and Rose a little about yourself. After 15 years it's about time we got to know each other" I say and we begin to talk._

_**Ty's POV**_

_**We have so much fun talking to each other, it actually is like we're just normal siblings who've known each other for years. I check the time on my watch and realise that it's really late and my dad is expecting me home soon. "Sorry to cut this short guys but I really have to get going. We should do this again sometime. Under better circumstances though" I say. "Yeah. Ana told us you were going for hot chocolate. Maybe Griff and I could come along too?" Rose suggests. "Of course. I'd love to hang out with you guys" I say and I hug each of the three of them before leaving. **_

_**I am about to walk out of the entrance of the hospital when I see Quinn (well my mom) crying in the corner. "Hey, how come you haven't been down to see Ana yet? Even I have" I say. She looks up and sees who I am. "Oh my gosh, Ty" she says standing up and wiping her eyes. "Quite the greeting for the son you haven't seen in 15 years" I say bitterly. "Look Ty, I'm sorry. I had a family to protect and your dad didn't want me to stay after I admitted I was married. I asked him to send me letters and pictures. I really wanted to be in your life" she says.**_

"_**No you didn't or else you would have actually been in your life. You hurt the rest of your family and your hurt me. Now you have nobody at all. I finally understand why your entire family hates you. You lie to everyone you know to protect yourself. Even your own daughter doesn't want you to see her. And neither do I" I say. "Ty wait" she says as I begin to walk away.**_

"_**I've been waiting. 15 years I've been waiting. I've known since I was 8 years old who my mom was and yet she never showed. I always wanted my mom and she was never here. So I've given up wanting you. I just hate you. Goodbye Mom. I guess I'll see you again in another fifteen years. Or maybe I won't- maybe I'll never see you again. Either way I don't give a damn" I say. I see the tears stream down her face but I just turn and walk away. My biggest fantasy was to meet my mother and now I am finally able to let it go.**_

_**A/N: I know it seems like everyone was awful to Quinn in this chapter but I couldn't imagine any of them being any other way so I had to make it like that. I'll make sure to update this as soon as possible don't worry. Also I know I haven't updated my sequel to Returning To Lima in a long time but I finally have an idea for a chapter so that should be up soon.**_

_**Review?**_


	9. Don't Take Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: This chapter is going to be Scarletta's custody hearing, and will have plenty of Lopez-Pierce family interactions as well as Scarabelle.

Chapter 9: Don't Take Me Away

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**Today was my custody hearing that would decide whether I would be able to stay here with Mami and Mum or whether I would have to go back to Italy with Mamma. "Scar?" I hear a voice say outside my door. I open the door to see Ana standing there with gelato from my favourite shop & my favourite film Serendipity. "I thought you'd need something to cheer you up" she says. I kiss her but then begin to cry. "What if they tell me I have to go back to Italy?" I say between sobs. Ana wipes my good eye with a tissue and says "Then I'll transfer to Italian boarding school. You're never losing me Scar. Ever". "You promise?" I ask. "I promise" she says. She puts the film on and we share the chocolate gelato. "Scar, say goodbye to Ana, it's time to go" Mami calls up the stairs to us just as the film is finishing. We walk downstairs and I say "Mami, I want Ana to come with us". "Ok, just make sure she calls her parents to tell them what she's doing. We don't want a repeat of Italy" she says ruffling my hair.**_

"_**I'm going to miss you Mami" I say hugging her. "You're not going to have to miss me honey. We're going to make sure you stay here with us" she says. "Your Mami and I are going to be here for you, no matter what honey" Mum says. I hug her as well and me, Seb, Jo and Ana get into the car and drive towards the courthouse. As soon as we get there me, Seb & Jo are shuffled into some witness room and Mami, Mum and Ana go into the courtroom. **_

"_**You know we're not going to let you go right?" Jo says to me. "I know. There's no way I'm leaving you guys or Ana. I'd miss the way you and Seb talk about geeky stuff or watching old Disney films. Plus there's no way I'm leaving before my little niece or nephew is born" I say. Seb gestures in a way that tells me that he hasn't told Jo about Casey yet. "You got Casey pregnant?!" she yells her british accent becoming even more prominent as she gets angry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jo, I meant to, I really did but then this whole custody thing happened and I just forgot okay" Seb says backing into a corner. "Okay" she says looking as if she's got over it but then she twists Seb's arm behind his back and flips him. Man I forgot how freakishly strong she is. "Even?" he asks. She kicks him in the groin. "Now we're even" she says helping him.**_

_**They turn to me and see me laughing. "How come you're laughing?" Jo asks. "If I didn't laugh I'd cry. I'm really gonna miss you guys" I say. "We're not going anywhere. You go to Italy and they'll drag me with you cause I'll be attached to your leg" Jo says. "And I'll be in your suitcase" Seb says. "I love you guys" I say. "We love you too Scar" they say and we have a group hug.**_

"_**Scarletta July Lopez-Pierce to the stand" the clerk calls. Jo and Seb give me one last hug each and then I straighten my skirt and walk into the witness box. He tells me to raise my right hand so I do. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth under the pains and penalties of perjury?" he asks. "I do" I say and sit down. My mom who decided to defend herself walks over to me. "Could you please state your name and address for the court record?" she asks me.**_

"_**Scarletta July Lopez-Pierce, I live at 24 East Street, Lima, Ohio" I say.**_

"_**How old are you Scarletta?" she asks. **_

_**This would seem weird since she's my mami and she knows all this stuff but she told me it was all part of the whole custody case thing so I answer.**_

"_**I'm 16 years old, currently in my sophomore year of high school"**_

"_**How long have you lived in Lima for?"**_

"_**Four years. I was adopted by you and Mum when I was 12" I say.**_

"_**And are you happy with us cara? (A/N: Cara means darling in Italian) **_

"_**Yes" I reply.**_

"_**When did you first meet your mother?" she asks me.**_

"_**It was a few weeks ago. Me and my girlfriend Ana found her page on a dating website and went to Italy to find her"**_

"_**And this was the first time in 16 years yes?" she asks.**_

"_**Yes. My mother had postpartum depression and left soon after I was born" I say.**_

"_**If you had to choose whether to stay here or move back to Italy with your mother which would it be?" Mami asks.**_

"_**I would want to stay here" I say honestly. **_

"_**No further questions" Mami says and steps back. My mother's lawyer, who is also Italian steps forward to ask me questions. I've been told to answer whatever he asks in English so everyone can understand.**_

"_**Scarletta in che modo venire sei statto adottato?" he asks.**_

"_**My father died when I was 4. Because my mamma wasn't there to look after me, I was sent to live with my aunt. She didn't think she could look after me so I was sent to an orphanage in Italy" I say.**_

"_**Perchè eri inviato Ohio?" he asks me. **_

"_**Because when I was twelve I was mugged. They sent me to Ohio to get psychological help because of my post traumatic stress disorder. I met Mami and Mum when they came to my orphanage looking to adopt a girl. They liked me and so I was adopted" I say.**_

"_**Perché hai fatto cercare tua madre naturale?" he asks me.**_

"_**I looked for her because I was curious. Every adopted child gets curious at least once in their life as to where they come from"**_

"_**Così non l'hai fatto volerla per avere la custodia di voi?" he asks me.**_

"_**No. I just wanted to meet her, I never wanted her to sue for custody" I say.**_

"_**Si farebbe piuttosto stare con Brittany and Santana sì?" he asks.**_

"_**Yes. I want to stay here. Mami and Mum are great parents, you couldn't ask for better" I say.**_

"_**Nemmeno tua madre?" he asks.**_

"_**No, she left me when I was a baby. Mami and Mum have never left me, they've always been there"**_

"_**Non è vero vogliono vivere con tua madre?" he asks.**_

"_**No I don't want to live with her. I want to stay her" I say.**_

"_**Vero non piuttosto vivere con proprio carne e sangue?" he asks.**_

"_**Ask any adopted child, it's not blood that makes a family, it's love. And in that respect Mami and Mum are more my parents than she'll ever be" I say.**_

"_**Altre domande" he says stepping back. The clerk gestures for me to leave the witness box and I gladly do so, running out to meet Anabelle. She hugs me and then I kiss her. Hopefully I've convinced the judge that I should be here with Mami and Mum rather than go back to Italy with Mamma. She's my mamma and I love her but this is where I need to be. With Ana.**_

**Santana's POV**

"**Your honour does the plaintiff have an English speaking lawyer because the only other person who speaks fluent Italian out of the witnesses is Scarletta's birth mother, so he's going to have a little trouble questioning the rest of the witnesses" I ask. **

"**That's a good question Ms Lopez-Pierce" he says and calls the translator over. "They do not, Ms Contaili's lawyer is from Italy and she wasn't able to hire an English one due to the language difference" he says. "If I may ask, how is this case going to be able to proceed?" I ask in full lawyer mode now. "I'll call in a favour from a state attorney, we'll have to have a 30 minute recess to give her time to get here" he says.**

**A half hour later and the lawyer arrives. Unfortunately it's Alexa Manzini, the only lawyer who I've ever lost a case to. Damn it!. I have no time to mull over this though as my name is called. "Santana Diabla Lopez-Pierce to the stand" the clerk calls. I walk into the witness box, raise my right hand and am sworn in. I swear that I see a look of Glee pass over Alexa's face as she walks over to me.**

"**Can you state your full name and address for the court record?"**

"**Santana Diabla Lopez-Pierce, I live at 24 East Street, Lima Ohio with my wife Brittany and my 3 children" I say.**

"**And you are testifying on behalf of your wife as well as yourself today is that correct?" **

"**Yes. Brittany and I thought since we'd be saying the same thing anyway that I should testify as I have more experience in a courtroom" I say struggling to stop myself from leaping forward and tearing that woman's eyes out because of the smug look on her face.**

"**So you adopted Scarletta four years ago, is that correct?" **

"**Yes, we adopted her when she was 12" I say.**

"**Did you have permission from the mother before you adopted her?"**

"**She was out of the picture" I say.**

"**With all due respect Ms Lopez-Pierce that wasn't the question. Let me rephrase, had Ms Contaili signed away her parental rights?" she asks.**

"**No she hadn't" I say.**

"**So the adoption wasn't legal?" she asks.**

"**Yes it was. Scarletta's father left custody of Scarletta to her aunt, her aunt signed away custody when we adopted her. I'm a lawyer too Ms Manzini, I make sure all bases are covered. Mr Contaili was Scarletta's legal guardian, he gave custody to her aunt in a will which is a legally binding document & she signed away custody to us. Ms Contaili had no say in the matter because legally she had no say, as Mr Contaili was the legal guardian" I say.**

"**So now the birth mother has no say? Last I checked that wasn't true in the state of Ohio?" she questions.**

"**Not if her name is removed from any legal documents concerning the child. I think you'll see in the evidence, that the mother's signature is not on the birth certificate, only the father's which means she is not legally recognized as the mother of the child"**

"**Are you and your wife good parents?" she asks.**

"**We believe so" I say.**

"**Does your daughter?" she asks.**

"**Clearly, she's already said she'd rather be with us" I say.**

"**And finally, why should the court consider you, rather than the birth mother of Scarletta to be the ones to have custody?" she asks.**

"**We may have only had Scarletta for four years vut her mother has missed the past 16 years of her life of her own choosing and then has swept back in to be a mother when she sees fit. We have provided a stable home life for Scarletta and that's what she needs. Not some absentee mother who's only a mother when it suits her" I say.**

"**Thank you, no further questions" she says. I walk out of the witness stand and Scarletta comes flying over and hugs me. "Will that be enough Mami?" she asks, almost sounding like a little girl again. "We'll have to wait and see honey" I say and hug her back. No matter what the outcome of the court case I know that I will fight to make sure that Scarletta stays here. With her family.**

**Sebastian's POV**

**It's my turn on the stand next and I am going to go out there and fight to make sure that my sister stays here with us. Her mom gives me the creeps and there's no way I'm letting her go and live on a whole different continent. Sure I may be closer to Jo than Scar over most things but she's still my sister which makes her family and I will do anything for my family. "Sebastian Fraser Lopez-Pierce to the stand" the clerk calls. I walk into the witness box, am sworn in and take my seat.**

"**Could you please state your name and address for the court record?" my mom asks.**

"**Sebastian Fraser Lopez-Pierce, 24 East Street, Lima Ohio" I say.**

"**Being her brother you know Scarletta better than a lot of people right Seb?" Mom asks me.**

"**Yeah, I'd say so" I say.**

"**Do you think she's happy here?" she asks.**

"**Absolutely. She'd hate to leave everyone especially her girlfriend Ana" I say.**

"**And do you think your me and your mama are good parents?" she asks me.**

"**Of course. You've always taught us that we can be who we are no matter what. I think that makes a pretty great Mom" I say.**

"**How long have you lived with us Seb?" she asks me.**

"**For fourteen years, you adopted me when I was two" I say.**

"**And given the opportunity would you rather stay with us or go back to your birth family?" she asks.**

"**I would rather stay here. My birth family are cool but they're not my family. Family are the people who care about you more than anyone else, who would do anything for you, even die for you if they had to" I say.**

"**Do you think your mama and me are like that?" she asks.**

"**Definitely" I say.**

"**So if you don't want to go back to your birth family and your mama and I aren't terrible parents then why would Scar?" she asks.**

"**She wouldn't. She doesn't- she wants to stay with us, she's told me a million times since this whole thing started" I say.**

"**Thank you Seb. No further questions" Mom says and steps back to let the other lawyer rip me to shreds. But I won't let her. There's no way Scar's going back to Italy because of something I said.**

"**Seb, you say you've been with your adopted mothers for fourteen years yes?" she asks.**

"**Yes I have" I say.**

"**And did you yourself go searching for your biological parents?" she asks me.**

"**I did when I was fourteen" I say.**

"**When you met your biological parents did you want to live with them?" she asks.**

"**No. They're nice people but they're not my family. My family are the people I grew up with, the people who raised me" I say.**

"**So Santana and Brittany?" she asks.**

"**Yes. They are my family and Jo's and Scarletta's" I say.**

"**So you think that they are great parents?" she asks.**

"**They've given all three of us everything we ever wanted" I say.**

"**How do you not know that Scarletta's biological mom wouldn't give her just as much as Santana and Brittany?" she asks.**

"**I don't for sure. What I do know is Scarletta's mom abandoned her so she clearly can't have wanted her that much or she would have come and found her, rather than the other way around" I say.**

"**Thank you Mr Lopez-Pierce. No further questions" she says. I leave the stand and see Scarletta's mother leaving the courtroom so I follow her. "Don't take her away!" I call after her. "Mi dispiace. Non capisco inglese" she says. "Okay then let me speak in a language you will understand" I say and slap her round the face. "Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. We are Scar's family now. Us not you. And even if you get custody of her, we're never going to back down. She's my sister and I'd fight till eternity for her. So back off bitch and don't take what's not yours" I say shoving her and going to find Scar. I don't have to look very far, she's standing right behind her mother.**

"**I know, I know, you're going to tell me I'm an idiot for beating up your mother in a courthouse" I say. I am surprised when she comes over and hugs me. "No. I was going to tell you how grateful I am that you stood up for me. No one seems to get why I want to stay here except you guys" she says. "I understand. You don't want to lose your awesome bro" I say holding up a hand for her to high five. She does. "Something like that" she says laughing. "Now how about I teach you some really good Italian curse words so next time you can hit her with words as well as your fists" she says. "Sounds like a plan" I say and I wrap my arm around her shoulders and we walk back to the courtroom with her telling me all the best Italian curse words. I really do have a cool sister.**

_**Josie's POV**_

_**It's my turn to speak for Scarletta and I'm a little nervous. I know Scar's mum's lawyer is probably going to ask about my foster dad and that's not an experience I particularly want to relive but if it helps keep my sister her then I'll do anything. I know she desperately wants Ana to take her to Junior prom and even though prom's not my kind of thing, I'd do anything to make that happen for her. "Josie McKenna Lopez-Pierce to the stand" the clerk calls. I walk up to the witness box, am sworn in and sit down.**_

"_**Could you state your name and address for the court record please?" my mum asks.**_

"_**Josie McKenna Lopez-Pierce, 24 East Street, Lima Ohio" I say.**_

"_**So Jo, would you say that Scarletta has ever had an extreme desire to go back and live with her mom?" Mum asks.**_

"_**No I don't think so. Sure she used to want to go back to Italy all the time but that was more to do with homesickness than her mum I think" I say.**_

"_**Would you say me and your mother are good parents?"**_

"_**Definitely you're the best" I say.**_

"_**Better than your own parents?" she asks.**_

"_**Well let's see, my dad is a druggie who is in and out of jail all the time as far as I know, since I never met him. My mum abandoned me when I was a baby. Yep I'd say you guys definitely win" I say half laughing.**_

"_**So if you were given the choice to stay with us or go back to your birth family what would you say?" she asks me.**_

"_**I'd say you guys but you're the only family I've ever really known" I say.**_

"_**And as her sister would you say Scarletta feels the same?" she asks.**_

"_**Absolutely. Scar's dad died when she was too young to remember and she doesn't really know her mom that well, they only met a few weeks ago. She'd much rather stay with us than go live with a virtual stranger" I say.**_

"_**Do you think it matters whether the person who takes care of you shares your DNA or not?"**_

"_**No, you guys are proof enough of that. It's the people who care about you who are your family not those who share your DNA" I say.**_

"_**Thank you Jo. No further questions" she says. She steps away and let's the vulture that is Scarletta's mum's lawyer ask her questions.**_

"_**Josie, how long have you been with your adopted mothers?" she asks.**_

"_**For 5 years. I was adopted when I was 10, I'm 15 now" I say.**_

"_**And where did you live before Santana and Brittany?" she asks.**_

"_**With my foster dad in London where I was born" I say.**_

"_**Did you ever look for your biological parents?" she asks.**_

"_**I wasn't allowed to see my dad, he was in prison and my mum died when I was 7. I never wanted to meet her anyway, she abandoned me" I say.**_

"_**Are Santana and Brittany good parents?" she asks.**_

"_**Good, no. Amazing yes. They saved my life" I say.**_

"_**Saved your life how?" she asks.**_

"_**My foster dad was abusive. He almost killed me once & that's when social services stepped in and I was sent to live with Santana and Brittany. Never once did I want to go back after that" I say.**_

"_**But Scarletta's mom isn't abusive, how do you know Scarletta wouldn't have a great life in Italy?" she asks.**_

"_**I didn't think my foster dad would abuse me but he did. You can never tell. Besides no matter how great Scar's mum is she wants to stay here. She told you herself" I say.**_

"_**Is that because you persuaded her to?" she asks.**_

"_**No. Believe me Scar can make up her own mind. If she said she wanted to leave I would support her but she's said she wants to stay and that's her choice. No one else's" I say.**_

"_**Thank you Miss Lopez-Pierce. No further questions" she says.**_

_**I walk out of the courtroom with Bass and Scar following me to go and get coffee. As we walk out though, I see my old foster dad walking down the hall towards me. I turn to run in the other direction but he is faster and he grabs me by the wrist and backs me up against a wall. "Well if it isn't my favourite foster kid. Daddy's going to have some fun now" he says pulling my mouth towards him and forcing me to kiss him. He runs his hand up my thigh and is about to unbutton my shirt when Seb comes flying out of nowhere and tackles the guy to the ground. Seb is freakishly strong while my foster dad is a weak, fat, flabby, bald guy. He punches the guy in the nose and then kicks him in the groin. "Don't you dare come near my sister ever again. At this point Scar and I are in a corner together. For the most part we let Seb do all the physical stuff. The guy groans and Seb backs off. We wait a bit to make sure he leaves and about 20 minutes later when he can finally get up he does but not before yelling "Just you wait and see little girl. I will have my way with you. I'll be back" he says as he walks out the door.**_

"_**Any more annoying relatives you need me to beat up today?" Seb asks me and Scar. "You're way too full of yourself Bass. I could have taken him" I say pretending to be annoyed. "Yeah it sure looked that way when he had his hand down your shirt" Seb said. "It was all part of the act" I say. "Yeah we'll you'd best be careful or the act will become real" he says. "Yeah, yeah Dad" I say and Scar and I laugh. "Come on Bass, we'd better get back" I say and the three of us walk back into the courtroom, joking and laughing together. I am worried now though. He knows where I am now and I fear he wasn't kidding when he said he'd be back.**_

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**It's time for them to reveal the verdict. I sit with Jo on one side and Seb on the other holding my hand. Ana gives me a thumbs up from her seat, showing that she's not worried so I shouldn't be. The judge enters and we all have to stand up. "In the case of Lopez-Pierce vs Contaili custody is awarded to…." The judge begins but is not able to finish because the door swings open and a woman who looks like an exact clone of my mamma walks in. "Smettere, non si può dare custodia a quella donna. Lei è una frode. Lei a sta cercando per ottenere il denaro, Scarletta otterá da suo padre's volontá in cui si gira diciotto. Io sono Scarletta's vera madre" the woman says.**_

"_**Could someone say what she said again but in English this time, please?" the judge asks. I stand up. "She said that you can't give custody to that woman because she's not my mother and she's only trying to gain custody of me in order to get the money from my dad's will that I'm supposed to get when I turn eighteen" I say. "Miss do you wish to sue for custody?" the judge asks and the translator translates. "Non. Lei sembra contento con les madres addotives e suoi fratellis addotivis" she says. "She says that Scarletta seems happy with her adoptive parents and siblings and that she would not like to sue for custody" the man says. "Okay well then pending a DNA test, custody of Scarletta Lopez-Pierce is awarded to her adoptive parents, Brittany and Santana and Ms, I'm sorry what's your real name?" he asks my fake mother. "Sara Bakker" the woman says in an American accent and perfect English. I can't believe I didn't see that she wasn't my mother. "Ms Bakker will be taken into custody. Case closed" he says banging his gavel.**_

_**After celebrating with Seb and Jo, I am taken off to the hospital with my mother (the real one) to have this DNA test done. We sit in complete silence until the nurse comes in and tells us that she is indeed my mother. "Come si chiama?" I ask her. "Mi chiamo Lea-Maria Contaili, Che era vero" she says. "E non si parla o capisce l'inglese?" I ask. "Questo è anche vero" she says. "Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo?" I ask her because I'm curious to know where she's been. "In un ospedale psichiatrico in Russia" she says. "Perché sei venuto e mi vedi adesso?" I ask wondering why after 16 years of hiding she finally came to see me. "Perché non potevo lasciare che donna orribile porterá" she says. "Grazie per avermi permesso di stare qui" I say. "Nessun problema. Sono troppo malato nella mia testa. Ma vorrei essere tuo amico" she says. "Mi piacerrebe che. Posso verdere che a Natale?" I ask. "Senza dubbio. Ti amo Scarletta, mai dimenticare che" she says. "Non voglio. Arriverderci mamma" I say hugging her. "Arriverderci Scarletta, mi cara" she says hugging me back and then she stands up to walk away. After all this I finally have what I've always wanted, a relationship with my biological mother and I get to stay with my family. Life doesn't get better than this.**_

_**I go over to Ana's house afterwards. "She's definitely my mum. But I get to stay" I say when she opens the door. She picks me up and spins me round. "That's amazing. I' don't know what I would have done without you" she says. "And you'll never find out" I say kissing her. "Good" she says and kisses me back. She takes my hand and we run up to her room. In there is a lot of candles and music is playing. "What's the occasion?" I ask. "Aside from the fact you get to stay, I have a question" she says. "Go ahead" I say. "Scarletta Lopez-Pierce will you come to my junior prom with me?" she asks. "Yes!" I say hugging her and then pulling her in for a kiss. "I think this calls for another round of Serendipity!" she says bringing the DVD out from behind her back. "You bet" I say and we snuggle up and watch the DVD together. And I can say for certain that I have never been happier than I am in this moment.**_

_**A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going to go next with this- Sectionals will be in a few chapters time. I'll try to update on Sunday if I can but if not then as soon as possible after that. Hope u liked the chapter!**_

_**Review?**_


	10. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB & Fox.

A/N: I have started another SYOC called New Directions: Take Two so if you're enjoying this one then the character submissions for that one are still open so please submit for it. This chapter will focus mainly on Ty Hart and his relationship with Tori & Rose. I will focus on Quinn & Puck's divorce again but that will come in a later chapter.

Chapter 10: First Date

_Tori's POV_

_Tonight is my first date with Ty and I am panicked. I have no idea what to wear. "BECKS HELP PLEASE!" I call downstairs. "Bring the choices downstairs and we can narrow it down" she yells back. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I call running downstairs with my arms full of clothes._

"_Woah, you brought like your whole wardrobe down here Tor" Becks says laughing at the amount of clothes. "Yeah well he said surprise. Becks, I don't know how to dress for surprise!" I say. "Okay well then just choose the outfit you like the best" she says. "But I don't know which one I like best, that's the problem" I say. "How about the grey dress and the black ankle boots? That'll work for either casual or smart" Becks suggests. "Can't I just wear my denim jacket and trackies?" I ask. "No, this is a date. You have to look nice" she says. "Okay then, I'll try it on and you tell me what you think" I say. I quickly change. "So what do you think?" I ask. "It's nice but it's not really you. How about the leather jacket and the skinny jeans? Keep the boots though. They look good" she says. I quickly change into the outfit that she suggested. "Much better" she says. "Yeah, this would be perfect if I wasn't still on crutches. Man I hate Rose Puckerman!" I say hobbling over to the couch. _

"_You'll be off them in a week and in time for Regionals. At least you're not in a chair like me. You'll dance again. I won't ever" she says. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a big deal out of it" I say hugging her. "It's fine. Screw the chair- it could be a lot worse" she says shrugging. The doorbell rings. "Thanks for helping me get ready Becks" I say. "That's what sisters are for. Now go have fun on your date. Be back by 11 okay" she says wagging her finger. "Alright" I say laughing and running out to the car._

_It looks like I dressed right as Ty is just in a shirt and jeans as well. "You look handsome" I say kissing him on the cheek. "You look gorgeous" he says, opening the car door for me & helping me in. "So where are we going?" I ask desperate to know. "No way, I'm not ruining the surprise" he says. "Can't you just give me a little hint?" I say putting on my puppy dog pleading eyes. "Not going to happen!" he says. I give up and we drive for a while until Ty pulls up to the beach. "The beach?" I ask curious. "Yeah you said once that the beach was your favourite place in the whole world" he says. "That was like 5 years ago, I can't believe you remembered!" I say smiling._

"_I guess I have a good memory" he says smiling and taking my hand. "Race you to the sea!" he says letting go and kicking off his shoes. "I'm so going to beat you!" I say following his lead (albeit a little slower as crutches aren't very good on sand) I throw my crutches down and just hop instead. We reach the sea and begin to splash each other with water. He splashes me in the face and I say "That's it. You're going down". I pull him down into the water and he gets soaking wet. "Oh yeah? Well if I'm going down then I'm taking you with me" he says pulling me down into the water as well. "You are so dead" I say climbing to get up but he pulls me back down. _

_He pushes my hair behind my ear and kisses me. I kiss him back. He stand up and helps me out of the water then hands me my crutches. We walk back along the beach to where he has set up a picnic for us. "Okay I'll admit I don't really cook so it's just a takeout pizza but….." he starts to say but I interrupt him. "It's perfect" I say and we sit down to eat. We eat and talk for ages- surprisingly we don't run out of conversation even though we've spent every day at school together. We finish eating and then I say "Do you know what would make this evening perfect?" I suggest. "What would?" he asks. "A duet under the stars" I say. "Well it's a good thing I brought my guitar then isn't it?" he says picking up his guitar. He suggests the song and begins to play._

_Tori:_

_I don't know but I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you, dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

_Ty:_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_Both:_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I've found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_Tori:_

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_Ty:_

_I'm trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_Both:_

_I've been spending all my time _

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Tori:_

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spinning out_

_Both:_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ty:_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Tori:_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_Ty:_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_Tori:_

_Oh _

_Oh no no_

_Oh_

_Both:_

_Oh, I'm falling for you_

_We finish singing and Ty drops his guitar and kisses me again. "Well Miss Hudson would you like me to escort you back to the car?" he asks. "I would love that" I say putting my arm around Ty and holding both my crutches in one hand. He helps me back into the car and we drive back to my house._

_**Ty's POV**_

_**I really like this girl! This has been one of the best dates ever, I'm sad it's over. I pull up to Tori's house. "This has been a really great date. Would you like to do it again sometime?" I ask her. "Yeah that would be great. Next Friday okay for you?" she asks me. "I'll pick you up at seven" I say. "Ok but this time I get to plan. See how much you like surprises" she says ruffling my hair. "Okay. I'm sure you'll come up with something great" I say. "Oh I will" she says kissing me again. She is about to get out of the car but she turns to me instead. "You want to come in?" she asks. "It's kind of late and won't your parents be there?" I ask. "You can stay in our spare room if you want and they're out on a date" she says. "Okay then" I say and I help her out of the car and hand her the crutches. We walk up to the door together and she lets us in. "Jay, Becks I'm home" I call to my siblings. Becks comes rolling out in her chair and Jay follows closely behind. **_

"_**So your date went well then" Becks says winking at me. "Yeah it was great. Ty's going to stay over in the guest room if that's okay" she says. "That's okay but can I talk to you for a minute Ty?" Jay asks. He drags me into their kitchen. "I think you and I need to have a little talk" he says. "Oh no, man I'm not going to sleep with your sister. We're not there yet, we've only been on one date" I say. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about" he says. "Oh really?" I ask. "No. I love my sister and I would do anything to protect her. So basically if you break her heart then I will hunt you down and kick your ass and I'm a football player so I'm in the right shape to do that. Understand?" he says. "I would never do anything to hurt Tori. I really like her. But yes I understand. If anyone hurt Rose or Ana I think I'd be the same" I say. "Okay then. Let's go and join the girls" he says.**_

"_**So what have you girls been up to?" I ask when we go and rejoin the girls. "Oh Tori was just telling me all about your date, you know girl talk. What about you?" Becks asks. "Oh just some friendly guy talk" Jay says patting me on the shoulder. "So what do you guys want to do?" I ask. "Ty, do you know how to play poker?" Becks asks me. "No. You guys play that?" I ask. "Oh yeah. In fact we play the best variety" Tori says. "Which kind?" I ask. "Strip" she says. "Are you joking?" I ask. "I'm afraid not man. The Hudson siblings strip poker parties are the stuff of legends. Come on we'll teach you" Jay says and he and Becks go into the living room. **_

"_**I'll give you a little taster if you like" Tori says pulling off her shirt. "I think I'm going to like this game" I say smiling. "I showed you mine now you show me yours" she says. I take off my shirt. "Nice abs" she says touching them. I flush bright red and so does she. We both put our shirts back on. "I bet I'm going to beat you" she says running into the living room. "No way" I say following her.**_

_Rosalie's POV_

_I hate my life. First my sister overdoses on sleeping pills, then my parents decide to get a divorce. And just when I don't think it can get any worse my half-brother who I was sort of starting to like, decides to go out with a girl I despise. No, this is not happening. I'm going to stop this before it goes any further. I stride over to Tori's locker before classes begin. "I want you to break up with Ty" I say bluntly. She slams her locker door and says "No way in hell is that going to happen. I like Ty". "You're my friend. Friends aren't supposed to date friends' brothers" I say. "Half-brother and we are not friends. You pushed me down the bloody stairs!" I yell at her. "Yeah okay I hate you and you hate me but break up with brother or else I will make your life a living hell" I say. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" she taunts me. I drop my cherry slushie on her head. "That was rubbish. I've been hit with a slushie a million times" she says. "Oh yeah well then how about this?" I ask and slaps her round the face. "Not bad but I can do better" she says and trips me up with one of her crutches. "You're going down bitch" I say pulling her hair but she pulls away and catches my wrist in a death grip and start to twist. "Okay that hurts. Let go" I say. "Not a chance" she says twisting harder until we both hear a pop._

"_Okay you just broke my wrist. That is it you are going down" I say. I jump up and aim a right hook at her but she swings her leg in a high kick and catches me in the stomach. "Where the hell did you learn to kick like that?" I ask. "I take karate, my dad signed me up for it" she says. I try to aim a kick for her shin but she punches me in the nose. "We can stop now or we can keep on playing" she says. "Okay, okay you can date my brother" I say and I stalk off, one hand cradling my wrist and one hand clutching my nose. Who knew? Tori Hudson can fight._

_**Ty's POV**_

_**I'm visiting Ana at her dad's house and she tells me about Tori and Rose's blowout in the hall earlier. I immediately storm upstairs and fling the door to Rose's room open. "You know usually when someone wants to come into someone else's room, they knock first!" she yells at me. "You told Tori to break up with me, why the hell did you do that?" I ask her.**_

"_**Look it's nothing personal against you but I just really hate that girl. You could be with someone better, who's your own age" she says. "Stop trying to make out you did this for me. You have some kind of personal vendetta against Tori and you don't want her to be happy!" I yell. "Look it's really her you should be yelling at. She broke my wrist" Rose says displaying the red cast on her right arm. "Because you provoked her. You slapped her and poured a slushie over her head!" I say. "Because she wouldn't break up with you!" she yells. "You shouldn't want her to break up with me. You should be happy for me, that I've found a girl I like" I say.**_

"_**I know. I'm sorry, it's just did it have to be that girl? Couldn't you have liked Waverly or someone from the cheerios? Someone I can actually stand?" she asks. "I could but I don't. I like Tori. Can't you just support me like a sister should?" I ask her. "Fine. I'll support you but I can't promise to like her. At least not yet" she says. "What happened with you guys? Ana said you used to be friends" I say. "But we can't be anymore. I'm a cheerio and she's just another unpopular kid" she says. "That shouldn't stop you from being friends with whoever you want" I say. "Well I kind of don't want to be friends with her now cause she broke my wrist" Rose says. "Fair enough but can you at least try to be civil? For me?" I ask.**_

"_**Okay but only because you're my little brother. Forgive me for trying to break you and Tori up?" she asks. "I forgive you. Forgive me for yelling?" I ask. "No you were right. I was wrong. If she makes you happy then I won't stand in your way" she says. "Thank you. That's all I needed to hear" I say hugging her. "Well now our mushy brother sister moments over do you want to watch a film with me? I was going to watch Fast and Furious 5" she says. "You like fast car films?" I ask. "Fast car films are like my bread and butter" she says. "Man you're the coolest sister ever!" I say. "I know right. Now put the DVD in" she says. I laugh and put the DVD in and we sit and watch the film together. And it seems like we've known each other for years rather than weeks.**_

_**A/N: Like I said there will be more focus on the Puck/Quinn relationship but later on in the story. Remember character submissions for my new SYOC (which will have lower priority than this one- this story is my top priority to update out of the three I am working on) are still open so please submit a character. I'm not sure when I'll next update this but it will be sometime next week. The song used in this chapter was Fallin' For You-Colbie Caillat. All rights go to owners.**_

_**Review?**_


	11. Return of the Foster Dad

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, never have and never will. All rights go RIB and Fox.

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated- I had exams through May and June so I had to focus on working for them. Like I said last time, I have started a new SYOC story called New Directions: Take Two and I still need more character submissions so please submit. I have a poll for a new story that I want to write based on The Parent Trap and the poll is to decide which set of characters I will write for. This chapter is rated M and will see the return of Josie's foster dad (briefly introduced in chapter 9) and also some Casey and Sebastian.

Chapter 11: Return of the Foster Dad

**Kieran's POV (A/N: Kieran is Josie's old foster dad)**

**I meant what I said when I saw her last. I am going to get her for what she did to me. I was stuck in jail because of her. The only reason I got out was because of good behaviour. Now I get my revenge on her. I use a map to find her house (I remembered the address from the court date) and drive to her house in the middle of the night. This is it. The moment I have been waiting for, for the past five years. I sneak out of my car and climb up the drainpipe to the nearest window. I fall on my head and moan quietly to myself. I feel around the room a little to work out which room I am in. I sneak out the door and open the first door I see. Jackpot! First try and I got the right room. I lean over and cover the girl's mouth. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screams as she looks up and sees me there. "I told you I'd be back. Daddy's come to have his fun now" I say.**

_**Josie's POV**_

"_**Yeah Daddy ain't getting any fun" I say kicking him in the balls. "Okay that really hurt" he says falling on the floor. "I'm going to get my mom and then you'll be done for" I say turning to head out of the room. He grabs my hand and pulls my arms behind my back. Before I know it he is holding a gun to my head. "Yeah I don't think that's going to happen. Now you're going to get your keys and making as little noise as possible we are going to go out to my car" he says. "And why would I do that?" I ask. "Because I'm holding a fucking gun to your head. God you really don't get the concept of blackmail do you?" he says. "Okay, okay let's go. But remove that thing from my head or deal's off!" I say using my evil warning eyes. He lowers the gun and I take my keys out of my purse and we walk downstairs. I unlock the door and we walk to his car. **_

"_**I'd say I'm sorry for having to do this but I'm really not" Kieran says hitting me over the head with a baseball bat. Before I know it all I can see is dark. I begin to dream seeing the last time Kieran hurt me, 5 years ago:**_

**Flashback**

"**Daddy's home. You'd better have been a good girl you little devil or you know what's going to happen to you". I shuffle under the nearest table and hide. If he finds me then he's going to hurt me again. Like he did the last time. I'd even prefer my jailed dad and my abandoner mum compared to him. He's going to kill me when he sees what a mess I've made of the apartment. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I WARNED YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD. WHAT HAPPENS TO BAD LITTLE GIRLS WHO MISBEHAVE?" he asks having found me under the table. "They get punished" I say in a weak voice. I'm a 10 year old and I'm reduced to hiding under tables like a 4 year old because my foster dad is evil. **

"**That's right. So Daddy's going to have to punish you" he says. "SHUT IT YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" I yell at him because I can't stand it when he describes himself as my dad. "THAT'S IT" he yells and he picks me up and throws me against the wall (my foster dad is freakishly strong). I hit my head against the wall and am knocked out cold. The next thing I feel is water all over my face. "Daddy wants you to see it when he punishes you. So you'll never misbehave again" he says. I try to escape but he pins me back. He pulls a knife out from behind his back and I struggle but he slashes the knife across my cheek. I try to move but I can't. Every time I do he kicks me in the shin. He grabs my throat and squeezes. I try to scream but I can't. I feel like I am about to die but then the door swings open. "Social Services we got a complaint from a neighbour" a woman says. My foster dad drops me and turns. "You sir will be wanted down at the station. We are taking the girl into custody" she says. Another guy walks him out and the lady comes over to me. "Thank you for saving me" I whisper before passing out.**

**End of Flashback**

_**When I wake up the car has stopped. "Where are we?" I ask. "Somewhere where no one's ever going to find us baby" Kieran says. "I am not your baby!" I yell indignantly. "Unless you want me to blow your brains out, you are whatever I say you are. Now get up!" he yells. I get up and he leads me into the centre of the woods. "Now what?" I ask. "Now I finish what I started in the courthouse" he says dropping his gun and grabbing me. "I am not having sex with you!" I yell trying to pull away. "You will do whatever I say or I will kill you" he says pulling my mouth closer to his. I try to pull back but he pulls harder. So I give up and let him put his tongue into my mouth. He pushes me down and pins my arms to the floor. I try to scream for help but he silences me with his tongue in my mouth. He rips my shirt and forces me to pull his pants down. He undresses himself then pulls my pyjamas off. We are both completely naked. He crushes my arms to the floor so that I can't move. I try to yell but he covers my mouth. He pushes down on me and in one swift move he forces entry. With every second that passes my wrists are pushed further and further into the ground. I don't even want to yell now, I am in too much pain. It feels like hours have passed when he finally lets me go. "Is that it? Have you finally had enough?" I ask as he moves away from me. "I won't have had enough until you're dead!" he says. I reach to grab for my pyjamas but he won't let me. "You don't deserve the dignity" he says. He backs me into a tree and starts biting me. I throw a punch but he grabs my arm and twists it, throwing me over his head- he always was freakishly strong. He kicks me in the ribs and then stamps on my already throbbing wrist. "Stop, please stop" I beg him. He starts to squeeze my throat again but I kick him off. "You don't tell anyone what happened here tonight" he warns thrusting his gun in my face. I shake my head, tears rolling down my face. "Then I guess we're done. Daddy's had his fun" he says. He hits me with the baseball bat and once again I am left unconscious. Only this time I dream of tonight, not five years ago. It is no longer a distant memory.**_

**Santana's POV**

**I wake up in the middle of the night hearing a car pull away from our drive. "Brit-Brit?" I ask shaking her to wake her up. "San? What's up?" she asks, waking up and yawning. "I heard a car. Can we go check on the kids?" I ask. "I'm sure they're fine Sanny, now go back to sleep" she says. "Brit, I'm serious" I say dragging her out of the bed. "Okay San but I'm sure they're fine" she says. "You check on Jo, I'll check on Scar and then we'll go check on Seb" I say. "Ok San" Brit says and we go our separate ways. "SAN!" Brit calls from Josie's room. "What?" I ask Brit walking over to Jo's room. "She's gone San, our daughter's gone!" Brit says. I scream so loudly that Scar comes out of her room. "Mami, you're waking up the entire neighbourhood. What's wrong?" she asks. "Jo's gone. She's gone" I say.**

"**Is her car still here?" Scar asks. "We don't know" Brit says hugging me. "I'll go check, you guys call everyone to get a search party together so we can find her" Scar says running downstairs. "What if someone took her Brit?" I ask. "We'll find her San, don't worry" Brit says hugging her. Scar runs back upstairs and says the words Brit and I were dreading. "Her car's still here. Looks like someone else took her" she says. Brit starts crying. I hand her a tissue and lead her out to the car. Scar gets in the back. "Let's go find the bastard that took our daughter" I say. **

**Cody's POV**

**The phone rings in the middle of the night. I reach over and grab my phone. "Who the hell is calling me in the middle of the night?" I ask rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "I'm sorry for calling you so late Cody but Jo's missing and we need to find her. Is she with you?" Scar asks. "No, she's not. Why?" I ask. "She's missing" Scar says. I drop the phone in shock and immediately get in my car to look for her. I try everywhere that we've been together but she's nowhere to be seen. The last place I try is the woods on the edge of town. It's a long shot but none of the usual places worked. I reach the centre of the woods and I see Jo's pyjamas strewn on the floor. I begin to run. "JO! JO! It's Cody where are you?" I yell hoping to get a response. "Now is not a good time to be silent Jo" I say hoping that will make her talk but nothing. I keep on running until I trip over something. I look down and scream when I realise that it was a girl's body.**

**I look closer and realise that it's not just any girl. I have literally stumbled over Jo's body. The hair is unmistakeably hers. "Jo?" I shake her but she doesn't wake up. "Jo?" I ask. I try to remember what I learned in first aid but I am panicking too much. I pick up my phone and dial 911. "Ambulance please. My girlfriend's unconscious and I don't know why" I say. I slide Jo back into her clothes and call her moms. "Please don't die on me Jo. I love you too much" I say kissing her. "I love you too" she says her eyes flickering open. "You scared me" I say. "I'm sorry" she says and relapses back into unconsciousness. I lie there next to her until the ambulance arrives and even then I don't let go of her hand.**

Casey's POV

I am rudely awoken by my phone ringing. "Who the hell is that at 2am?" I ask flipping my phone open. "Sorry to wake you Case but I need you to pick me up and drive me to the hospital" Seb says on the other end. "Baby needs sleep Seb" I say groaning. "I know but Jo's in the hospital" he says. "On my way" I say sighing and slipping my UGGs on so I can drive my car. I pull up outside Seb's house and he jumps into the car. "Where are the rest of your family?" I ask Seb. "Already at the hospital now hit the gas and let's go" Seb says.

I start the car and push down on the accelerator. We travel in mostly silence except Seb telling me to speed up every now and then. "Case, seriously were you a snail in another life?" he asks. "I can't go any faster or we'll crash!" I say to him. "My sister is lying in a hospital bed right now, I need to see her" Seb says. "Yes and I am getting you there as fast as I can without making both of us land in a hospital bed too!" I say. "Let me drive, I'll show you fast" he says grabbing the wheel.

"Seb give it back!" I yell grabbing the steering wheel back from him. I can feel the car veering off course as we both grab for the wheel. I can see the other car coming into our path and I try to slam on the breaks but I am too late. Seb lets go of the steering wheel in shock but there is nothing I can do to stop it. Our car goes careering into the other car. I hadn't realised that my seatbelt wasn't properly in before I got in the car. The last thing I hear is the shattering of the windscreen as I go flying through the air, over the roof of the other car and land smack on the ground. And then nothing.

A/N: Remember to submit more characters for my SYOC story and vote for the pairing of my new story on my poll. I will try to update more regularly as I am now on my summer holidays.

NEXT TIME: The aftermath of the car crash and Josie's rape.

Review?


	12. Loss

Disclaimer: Surprise, Surprise, I still don't own Glee. Al rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: As it's the summer holidays, I should be able to update more regularly, yay! I know some people will already have seen this but just in case you haven't I still have these spaces remaining in my new SYOC: Finchel- One Spot left, can be boy or girl but has to be 17, Quick-One spot left, can be boy or girl, any age from 15-17, Klaine-2 spots left, one has to be a boy, other can be boy or girl, has to be 14, 16 or 17, Samcedes-one spot left, has to be boy, has to be 14, 15 or 17, Jarley-one spot left, has to be boy, has to be 14, 15 or 17 and Tike- 2 spots left, 1 boy, 1 girl and can be any age from 14-17 (sorry to those who have seen this before but I really want to get this story started!). The poll for the main characters in my next Parent Trap based story is also still open. This chapter will be the aftermath of the events of last chapter. Also Sectionals will be next chapter. This will be a long chapter.

_Previously: "The last thing I hear is the shattering of the windscreen as I go flying through the air, over the roof of the other car and land smack on the ground. And then nothing"_

Chapter 12: Loss

Casey's POV

I don't recognize where I am when I wake up. I am expecting to feel the cold, hard street but instead I am in a white room with shooting pains through my head. "Sweetie, thank goodness you're okay" a voice says from the door. "Hey, Mom" I say. She walks over to my bedside and says "Casey Marie Rose Puckerman, you were in a serious car accident and all you can say is "Hey mom". "What do you want me to say?" I ask exasperated. "How about I'm sorry I snuck off in the middle of the night to give my boyfriend a ride to the hospital and then crashed my car Mom" she suggests. "I am sorry but it wasn't my fault. I was trying to drive responsibly but Seb grabbed the wheel from me, said I wasn't going fast enough and I couldn't stop the car before it slammed into the other one" I say. "I'd love to wring the boy's neck but as I understand it he's here too and I don't make a point of beating up injured 16 year olds. I can't say anything about your dad though. I think he was already on his way to Sebastian's room" Mom says. "Mom you have to stop him, I don't want my dad beating up my boyfriend. Please go get him and send Eli in" I say. "Okay sweets. I'm just glad you're awake and okay" she says hugging me and then she walks out the room. Eli comes in followed by Scarletta. "Hey Scar, how's Josie?" I ask. "They're still checking her out. I'm so sorry that my idiot brother caused you to be in here too though" Scar says. "Yeah well nothing I can do about that now. How is the idiot?" I ask. "No news yet" Scar says.

My dad comes storming into my room followed by my mom. "So let me get this straight, my daughter's boyfriend causes her car to crash and I'm NOT allowed to beat him up?" he says. "Dad he's already in the hospital, that's punishment enough" I say. "Not for me it isn't" he says. "Well it is for me so subject over" I say. Eli gives my dad a look that says he should drop it and so he does. "So how are you?" he asks changing the subject. "Splitting headache and I'm not really sure what else" I say. Just then the doctor strolls into my room. "Hi Casey, I'm Doctor Martins and I'll be your doctor whilst you're here" she says. "How long exactly are you guys planning on keeping me here?" I ask.

"Just for a few days so we can make sure you don't have a concussion or any nasty internal injuries" she says. "And do I?" I ask. "Not as far as we've seen but it's just a precaution" she says. "So what exactly is the problem, why can't I go home?" I ask realising that I sound whiny but I really don't care. "For starters you sustained a fracture in your skull where you went through the windscreen, we had to surgically remove glass from your back and you have a fractured wrist, 3 broken ribs, a fractured shoulder and a broken ankle" she says. "So nothing much then" I say lightly laughing. "Well there is one more thing" she says. "What?" I ask. "Miss Puckerman, I'm so sorry but you suffered a miscarriage as the result of the crash" she says.

She walks out of the room leaving me and my family alone. "You were PREGNANT?" my dad asks. "Honey, leave her alone she just got some horrible news" my mom says. "When exactly were you planning on telling us?" my dad asks his voice softer. "This weekend I promise. I was only 3 months along anyway" I say. "I'm sorry sweetie" he says hugging me. "Guys I really appreciate it but I just want to be alone. Please" I say. They nod and Eli squeezes my hand before leaving. As soon as I'm sure they're all gone, I burst into tears and I don't stop until well until the morning. Maybe it's some kind of karmic justice for almost having an abortion, maybe not but one thing's for sure, it feels like my heart has been broken in two.

**Sebastian's POV**

**When I wake up I'm not sure where I am. I'm not really sure of anything to be honest. When I look up a dark haired girl with an eyepatch is standing next to me. The first thing she does is slap me. "What the hell was that for?" I ask. "Stupido stronzo. Hai fatto il suo incidente la sua auto e or il tuo bambino é morto!" the girl says in a language that I can't understand. "You're going to have to help me out, I don't understand whatever language that is" he says. "It's Italian Seb, you know I lapse into it when I get annoyed" she says looking irritated. "Okay first can I ask who the hell are you?" I ask her. "Seb you've known me since you were 12, I'm your sister Scar" she says. "If you're my sister how come I've only known you for four years and why do you speak Italian?" I ask her.**

"**We're adopted. I'm originally from Italy. Seb you know all this" I say. "No I don't. Everything's a little fuzzy. Anyway what was it you were saying before? In English this time?" I asks. "I said you are a stupid asshole and it's your fault that Casey crashed her car and lost your baby!" she yells. "Who is Casey?" I ask confused. "She's your girlfriend, has been for the past 3 ½ months" she says looking as confused as me at this point. Then I realise what she said afterwards. "Wait, I have a baby?" he asks. "Not anymore. Casey lost the baby" **

"**Oh" I say not really knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry for yelling. I need to go and check on Jo now but I'll see you later" she says. "Who's Jo?" I ask. "Our sister. She was adopted from London five years ago" she says. "What happened to her?" I ask. "She lived with her foster dad before us but he was abusive and she came to live with us. He came back and raped her" she says. "I'll kill him" I say a wave of protectiveness rushing over me. "Still a little of the old Seb in there I see" she says laughing. **

**She leaves and then 4 more people come into my room. There's a pretty girl, walking with a crutch and her arm in a sling, a latina woman, a blonde haired woman and a guy in a white coat. "Hey, anyone going to bother introducing themselves?" I ask. "Seb we've been your moms for 14 years, Santana and Brittany, this is your girlfriend Casey and this is Doctor Simmonds" the latina one said. These must be the moms Scar told me about. "So Seb, you're having trouble remembering things?" the doctor asks. "Yeah. I don't remember anything" I say. "Nothing at all?" he asks. "I remember my name, my age and where I live. Nothing else" I say. "Okay well basically you have retrograde amnesia. Yours is pretty severe but there's no reason why you won't be able to recover your memories eventually" he says. **

"**How did that happen?" I ask once again confused (man I'm tired of feeling confused!). "Your car crashed and you hit your head pretty hard on the sideboard. Your girlfriend bore the brunt of the crash, you only have some minor cuts and bruises so other than the amnesia you're fine and should be able to go home in a few days okay?" he says. "Thanks Doc" I say and he leaves. "Could I have a moment alone with Seb please?" the girl called Casey asks. My moms nod and leave too. **

"**Did Scar tell you about the baby?" she asks. "Yeah she did. I'm really sorry" he says. "Oh you're sorry and that makes this all okay does it? You don't even care! And don't say it's not your fault because it is your fault! I would have thought that no matter how hard you banged your head, you'd always remember me and your kid but I guess not. You almost kill me and you kill our kid and you don't even seem to care! We're done Seb. I can't be with you if you don't care" she says and turns on her heel, storming out the door. I wish I could say I did care but I don't know this girl. Well apparently I do but I don't remember. Still I feel some kind of painful longing. My head may not remember her but my heart does.**

_**Josie's POV**_

_**When I wake up I am in a hospital room. The first person I see is not either of my mums, siblings or a doctor. It's Cody. "Hey Chang" I say smiling. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Jo!" he says kissing me. "I'm not planning on it but I can't make any promises. Thanks for finding me though Cody" I say. "You're welcome" he says. "Do you remember anything from the brief time you were conscious?" Cody asks looking nervous. "Yeah, you told me you loved me and I said I love you too" Jo says. "I'm glad you remembered" he says. "As if I'd forget" Jo says kissing me.**_

"_**I have something for you" Cody says bringing a box out of his pocket. "What's this?" I ask. "Open it" he says. I open the box to reveal a ring. A beautiful silver ring with a heart shaped diamond. "Is this an engagement ring? Cause I hate to break it to you Cody but I'm only 15" I say. "No, it's a promise ring. I promise that one day I'm going to make you my wife" he says. "Well then what are you waiting for? Put it on!" I say excitedly. "As you wish" he says sliding the ring onto my left ring finger. "This is the best present ever" I say kissing him. "Only the best for the girl I love" Cody says. "The girl you what now?" I ask wanting to hear him say it again. "The girl I love" he says kissing me. "And I love you too" I say. "Well I have to go, my mom is expecting me home soon" he says. "Oh no you don't. Call your folks and tell them you'll be staying here overnight. I don't want you to go" I say kissing him again. "Okay, okay just let me call them and I'll be back" Cody says leaving the room. **_

_**My mums, Scar and the doctor come in. "Hey Josie, I'm Doctor Simmonds. Wow another Lopez-Pierce" he says looking at my chart. "Who else do you know with that surname?" I ask. "Your brother Sebastian. He got into a car crash with his girlfriend Casey" the doctor says. "I want to see them" I say pointedly to my moms. "Casey is asleep" Mum says (A/N: Jo calls Brittany Mum and Santana Mama). "What about Seb, Mama?" I ask her. "He's lost his memory. You can go in but he won't know who you are" Mama says. "Oh ok" I say feeling dejected. Just at that moment Cody comes back in. "What's wrong?" he asks seeing my face. "Seb and Casey were in a car crash. Seb's lost his memory" I say. "Aw hon, I'm sorry" Cody says giving me a hug. **_

"_**Miss Lopez-Pierce have you talked to the police?" the doctor asked. "Yes I told them everything I knew" I say. "Good. Well actually we only want to keep you overnight for observation to check that you don't develop a concussion. Your head's a little bruised, you have a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs but you'll be able to go home tomorrow. All in all it could have been a lot worse" the doctor says. "Thanks Dr Simmonds" I say. "No problem" he says before he leaves. "I want you guys to go home and get some sleep" I say to my family. "But we can't leave you and Seb" Scar complains. "I have Cody I'll be fine, you guys should go" I say. "Well okay" Mum says. They each hug me before leaving.**_

"_**Night Cody" I say. "Night Jo" he says and I fall asleep. It's not long after before the nightmares start plaguing me. I see his face looming towards mine, I know what is about to happen but I can't stop it. It's like I'm back in the woods all over again. I feel him pinning my arms down and thrusting himself inside me. I scream and then wake up sweating and crying into Cody's arms. "He's going to come back and get me again" I say crying into his shirt. "He's gone Jo, I promise he's gone. You're safe" he says. But I feel anything but safe.**_

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**It feels weird going back to school now. Jo's attack has triggered memories from my mugging and I have more PTSD flashbacks than ever. Every two seconds I can feel the knife digging into my eye socket and the slippery feel of it being removed. Then the gush of unrestrained blood. It's even worse than before Jo's attack. But the worst thing is the people. They seem to think that it was Jo's fault and that she is just some teenage slut. And that Seb was drunk driving even though he wasn't driving the car. A few days after the accident, I snap. I just can't take it anymore.**_

_**I'm walking down the halls when I hear Waverly Lynn and her band of cheerleading psycho friends talking about Jo. "What kind of slut sleeps with her dad? I bet she's lying about it being a rape just to get attention" she says. "Cagna! You don't know what the hell you're talking about" I say tripping her up. "Oh yeah and you do?" she says. "I'm her sister, of course" I say. "Hardly a reliable source". "Culo" I yell and start scratching her arms. She pulls at my hair and I kick her shins. "You are such a self centred slut" I yell. "Says the slut's sister!" she says hitting me again. "Puttana" I shout at her pulling at her oddly coloured hair. At this point we are on the floor rolling around like cats fighting. "Diabla" I say spitting in her face. At this point one of the members of staff pulls us off each other and marches us to the principals office. I whisper under my breath "andare all'inferno" to Waverly and she simply makes dagger eyes at me. **_

_**The principal finishes with Waverly pretty quickly and then it's my turn. "Miss Lopez-Pierce you behaviour was unacceptable" Principal Figgins says. "So, mi dispiace" I say crying (mainly because Waverly insulted my sister not because I regret what I did). "In English please Miss Lopez-Pierce" Figgins says. "I know, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that no one at this school cares that my sister was raped or that my brother doesn't know who I am anymore. I'm sorry that, that means I have to stand up for my family but that's just the way I am. I'm not going to apologize for that. My sister went through something horrible. And no one cares. NOT ONE SINGLE PERSON IN THIS WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL CARES!" I yell before running out of Figgins office. I fling the door to the girls bathroom open before throwing myself on the floor in fits of tears. **_

Casey's POV

It is the day of the memorial service for my baby. Sebastian has come but I don't even look in his direction. It hurts too much. There wasn't a body but we planted a tree in my backyard and everyone from school is here. But to me it's like there's no one else surrounding me, just the grief from my loss. I place the plant seed in the ground and then turn to face everyone. "I can't express how much I miss my baby in words but I wanted to sing one last song for him or her so that they'll always know how much I would have loved them" I say and I swallow before starting to sing.

Casey:

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try then you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I….

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from your mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I….

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Actual tears are streaming down my face by the end of the song. "So even though I didn't know you, just remember that I will always love you and no one's ever going to replace you okay baby" I say and I place my stone next to the tree. One by one, each person at the service comes forward and places a stone next to mine. Sebastian is the last to go. "There's food inside everyone" I say and after offering their condolences they all go inside leaving me and Seb alone together.

"I really am sorry. For what it's worth I wish our baby was here too" Seb says. "Thank you for coming. I know it doesn't hurt as much for you because you don't remember but it meant a lot" I say and hug him. "Can you give me a chance? At being your boyfriend again I mean" he says. "Not now. You still caused the accident that killed our baby and whilst you don't remember, I do. I can't forgive you yet. As much as I want to. But we'll be friends and who knows? Maybe one day we'll be something more again. It's not completely off the table. I'm sorry Seb. I just can't now. I still love you though" I say. I give him one final kiss and then I run. All the way up the stairs of my house and into my room. And I sob into my pillow for my baby and for my lost love.

A/N: I was going to put some Puck and Quinn divorce drama in this but I wanted to give more focus to Casey's loss so that will come in a later chapter. Like I said before, next chapter will be Sectionals. Remember that I still need characters submitted for my new SYOC so please submit and also vote on my poll. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise. Song used was Fix You-Coldplay, all rights go to owners.

Review?


	13. Sectionals

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: Like I said last time my new SYOC is still accepting characters- see New Directions: Take Two for more details. I have started writing a new story called Rachel's Reasons based on the book Thirteen Reasons Why so if you like my writing then you might want to try my new story. This is the Sectionals chapter. RIP Cory Monteith, you will be missed.

Chapter 13: Sectionals

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**It is our first Sectionals and I'm doing the duet with Ana. I'm really nervous about it but knowing Ana will be up there with me makes me feel better. "Are you ready?" Ana asks me before we are due to make our entrance. "You bet" I say. "Okay well I'll see you out on stage" she says before making her way over round to the other side of the stage. The music starts and we enter from either side of the stage.**_

_**ND:**_

_**Ho!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Ho!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**(ND:Ho!) I've been trying to do it right**_

_**(ND:Hey!) I've been living a lonely life**_

_**(ND:Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead**_

_**(ND:Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed**_

_**(ND:Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed**_

_**(ND:Hey!)**_

_**(ND:Ho!)**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**(ND:Ho!) So show me family**_

_**(ND:Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed**_

_**(ND:Ho!) I don't know where I belong**_

_**(ND:Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong**_

_**(ND:Ho!) But I can write a song**_

_**(ND:Hey)**_

_**Both:**_

_**1, 2, 3**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**_

_**(ND:Ho!)**_

_**(ND:Hey!)**_

_**(ND:Ho!)**_

_**(ND:Hey!)**_

_**Anabelle:**_

_**(ND:Ho!) I don't think you're right for him**_

_**(ND:Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you**_

_**(ND:Ho!) Took a bus to Chinatown**_

_**(ND:Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal**_

_**(ND:Ho!) And Bowery**_

_**(ND:Hey!) **_

_**(ND:Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me**_

_**(ND:Hey!)**_

_**Both:**_

_**1, 2, 3**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Love-we need it now**_

_**Let's hope for some**_

_**So, we're bleeding out**_

_**Both:**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**_

_**(ND:Ho)**_

_**(ND:Ho!)**_

_**Both:**_

_**Hey!**_

_**We walk offstage together, Ana's hand in mine. But as we are walking my eyes start to close. I let go of her hand and slump to the floor in the realms of a PTSD flashback.**_

_Flashback:_

_I am walking back from school to get home when I feel a ball hit me in the back. I spin around and there looming over me is a huge guy with a knife. He grabs my collar and holds the knife up against my throat. I can feel it digging in, any second now I'm going to die. "Give me your money and no one gets hurt. You get to walk home, all limbs in tact. I splutter because the guy is crushing my windpipe (and I'm scared half to death) "N-n-n-on posso dará qualsiasi soldi" I say nervously. "In English this time. Or knife goes in throat. Capiche" he says crushing my windpipe further. "I don't have any money" I say tears rolling down my face. "Then I'll take your eye instead" he says. "Il mio occhio?" I ask trying to free myself from his grip. "Okay I have no idea what you just said but yeah, I'm taking your damn eye!" he says. I try to turn and run but he throws me to the ground. I close my eyes as he brings the knife down on my face. "I'm going to need your bloody eye to be open!" he yells forcing my eyelid open and holding it there. He digs the knife in and I yelp out in pain. I feel the blood flowing down my face. "HELP!" I scream. "No one's going to help you now little girl" he says and the knife keeps going and the gut wrenching pain keeps on coming. I have to bite on my hand to distract myself. My teeth dig in really hard and I can feel blood coming out of my hand too but it is more bearable than the pain coming from my eye. I feel the eye slip from the socket and then all there is, is blood. And pain. "Now my mom can have her eye transplant. This was even better than the money" he says gleefully and runs away. I put my hand up to my right eye socket and when I take it away, it is covered in blood. I scream and scream until I pass out and the pain can't hurt me anymore._

_End of Flashback_

_**Anabelle's POV**_

"_**Scar?" I ask when I see her collapse to the floor. "SCAR?" I yell. I shake her shoulder trying to wake her up but then her hand wraps around my wrist and grabs it tight. "Scar?" I question. "Someone call an ambulance" I call out to the rest of the New Directions. Josie makes her way through the crowd. "She doesn't need it. It's a PTSD flashback, she has them all the time. She'll wake up soon. You'd best leave her for the moment" she says taking my shoulder. "What's a PTSD flashback?" I ask. **_

"_**It's caused by Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused by a serious event. Scar's PTSD is caused by her mugging. Every time she has a flashback she sees the mugging" Jo explains. She carefully removes Scar's hand from my wrist and we sit back and wait. Scar's eye flickers open and she looks a little confused for a moment. "You're at Sectionals Scar" Jo explains. "It happened again didn't it?" she questions. "Yeah, it's lucky Anthony's solo is next. You and Ana should talk" Jo says and walks away. "That was pretty scary" I admit to her once Jo is out of earshot. "I'm sorry. I forget that you've never seen one before" she says. "Shouldn't you get some help?" I ask. "No. I've tried it. It doesn't work" she says. "Okay but if you want to talk to anyone you can always talk to me. I'll always be here. You know that right?" I say. "Of course. Thank you" Scar says and we kiss before walking to the green room to be with everyone else.**_

**Anthony's POV**

**I got the solo this year for sectionals. I'm really nervous but also kind of excited because this song is going to allow me to be with Eli and not Cher. He comes up to me before I go out on stage. "Good luck on your song. I'm sure it will be really good" he says. "Do you want to go out after? I don't know for coffee or something?" I ask. "Like a date?" Eli asks. "Yeah, like a date. A proper date" I say. "Won't your girlfriend be kind of mad?" he asks. "Something tells me she won't be my girlfriend for very long after this" I say. I hug him before walking out on stage and beginning my song.**

**Anthony:**

**Days like this I want to drive away**

**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**

**You chewed me up and spit me out**

**Like I was poison in your mouth**

**You took my light, you drained me down**

**But that was then and this is now**

**Now look at me**

**This is a part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me **

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**I just wanna throw my phone away**

**Find out who is really there for me**

**You ripped me off, your love was cheap**

**Was always tearing at the seams**

**I fell deep, you let me down**

**But that was then and this is now**

**Now look at me**

**This is a part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me **

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Now look at me, I'm sparkling**

**A firework, a dancing flame**

**You won't ever put me out again**

**I'm glowin', oh whoa**

**So you can keep the diamond ring**

**It don't mean nothing anyway**

**In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah**

**Except for me**

**This is a part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me **

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**I finish my song and walk off stage to see the glaring face of an angry Cher. "What the hell was that?" she asks. "I like someone else. I've tried to pretend otherwise but I do. I like someone else Cher" I say. "I thought you chose me" she says looking as if she's about to cry. "Well I've changed my mind. I want to be with Eli" I say. "Fine. I can't go out with a guy who likes other guys anyway. We're done" she says. She slaps me before striding off. Eli walks up behind me. "You choose me?" he asks. "Yeah I choose you" I say kissing him. We walk off back to the green room, hand in hand.**

**Joy's POV**

"**Joy" a voice calls from behind me. "Jay, this isn't good timing, we're about to go on for the girls group number" I say trying to walk away but he pulls me back. "We need to talk. You haven't been answering any of my calls. For 2 months" he says. "Well maybe I don't want to talk" I say. "Maybe that's not good enough" he says. "Yeah well that's what it is" I say and try to walk away but Jay won't let me.**

"**Jay I have to go. We're about to go out on stage" I say. "Okay but we do need to talk about this" Jay says. "Fine. I'll talk to you afterwards" I say and I join the other girls to perform our group number.**

**Joy:**

**She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor**

**Abby:**

**Her image is distorted, screaming "is it worth it anymore?"**

**Rose:**

**No-oh-oh**

**Anabelle:**

**Are you scared of the things they might put you through?**

**Tori:**

**Does it make you wanted to hide the inner you?**

**Rebecca:**

**You're not the only one so let them criticize, oh oh oh**

**Emilee:**

**You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh**

**Katica:**

**Change, change your life, take it all**

**Scarletta:**

**We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all**

**Jo:**

**Change, change your life, take it all (yeah take it all)**

**Aylish:**

**You're gonna use it to become what you've always known**

**Cher:**

**Become what you've always known**

**Casey:**

**His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name**

**Waverley:**

**Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain**

**No, no, no**

**Joy:**

**They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size**

**Abby:**

**But they will never get to the heart you hold inside**

**Mm, mm, mm**

**Rose:**

**You're not the only one so let them criticize**

**Anabelle:**

**You're untouchable when you realize**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Tori:**

**Change, change your life, take it all**

**Rebecca:**

**We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all)**

**Emilee:**

**Change, change your life, take it all (yeah take it all)**

**Katica:**

**You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)**

**Scarletta:**

**Change, change your life, take it all**

**Jo:**

**Change your life and take it all**

**Aylish:**

**Change, change your life, take it all**

**Cher: **

**Change your life and take it all**

**Casey:**

**You got a right to show the world**

**Waverley:**

**Something never seen**

**Joy:**

**We wanna hear you scream it out**

**Abby:**

**You're not alone**

**Rose:**

**Oh, whoa**

**Oh, yeah**

**All:**

**Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)**

**We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (we're invincible)**

**Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)**

**You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)**

**As soon as we've finished the song and come of stage Jay ambushes me again. "Do you not trust me to come and talk to you?" I ask annoyed. "No, not really. What do you expect Joy? You drop a huge bomb on me and then you don't talk to me for two months. I had to make sure you were sticking around" he says. "Well I'm here now, so talk" I say. "What are we going to do about this?" he asks gesturing towards my stomach. "This is a baby and I already told you, we're giving it up for adoption" I say. "What if I don't want to? This kid is mine too!" he says. "You're 17, there's no way you can look after a kid" I say. **

"**Aylish is the same age as me and she has Archie!" he says. "Yeah because she's selfish and didn't want to put his needs before her own!" I yell. "Or she just knew that she could look after her kid better than anyone else" he says. "But we can't. We can still have a relationship with our kid, it's called an open adoption" I say. "I don't want that. I don't want to have a relationship with my kid on someone else's terms" I say. "Well that's what's going to happen. We can't raise this kid. We're too young" I say. "You can't make that decision for me. You can't give our baby away without my consent. Guess what? I'm not giving my consent" he says. "Jay think about this. You're still in high school, you can't look after a baby" I say. "That's my choice to make. Not yours" he says. "Can we stop talking about this? We're never going to agree" I say. "Fine. But this discussion is not over" he says. "Can I go now?" I ask. "No. There's one more thing I need to discuss" he says. "What's that?" I ask. "When are you going to tell your parents?" he asks. "As late as humanly possible" I say. "Joy, you can't keep putting this off. You're going to start showing soon and we need to tell our parents" he says. "They're going to be so disappointed in me" I say crying onto Jay's shoulder. "It's not like mine won't be. We'll tell them both together okay" he says. "Okay" I say.**

**It seems like it's been forever when they finally call us out to announce the winners. "And the winners of the 2037 Ohio Show Choir Sectionals are: from Lima, Ohio the New Directions!". Mr Shue is given the trophy and everyone is cheering but I'm not in the mood to celebrate. I can't stop thinking about my parents reactions to my news. I don't want to tell them- once I tell them, this all becomes real. I can't keep pretending that this is some bad dream anymore.**

**A/N: I'm not sure exactly when my next update will be but it will definitely be by next week. I also still need characters for my new SYOC- details are on my profile. The songs used in this chapter were Ho Hey-The Lumineers, Part of Me-Katy Perry and Change Your Life-Little Mix. All rights go to owners. **

**Review? **


	14. D is for divorce and drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: My new SYOC is still accepting characters. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I hope you guys are still reading this and if you are then please review. I've been saying for a while that I would put some Quinn/Puck divorce drama in so that will appear in this chapter and also Jay and Joy will tell their parents about the baby.

Chapter 14: D is for divorce and drama

**Joy's POV**

**This is it. I can't pretend this isn't happening any longer. I am sitting in Jay's living room about to tell his parents that I am pregnant. This isn't even the worse part though. I have to tell my parents after this. Worse yet my grandparents are staying with us. Jay takes my hand. "So why is it that you wanted to talk to us together?" Finn asks. "Mom, Dad we have to tell you something" Jay says. "What is it?" his mom asks looking concerned.**

"**I'm pregnant" I say. The silence that spreads over the room after I say this is unbearable. Every second that passes I am just silently begging someone to say something. "How could you let this happen?" Finn yells at Jay. "Finn it was just as much my fault as it was Jay's" I say. "He's two years older than you Joy he should have been more responsible. We've always told you to use protection, what did you just forget?" Finn asks Jay. "Kind of" Jay says awkwardly. "Have you discussed what you're going to do with the baby?" Rachel asks trying to sound neutral but I can tell by the tone of her voice that she's disappointed. "I want to give it up for adoption" I say. "But I want to keep it" Jay says. "No way. That's not happening" Finn says. "Sorry Jay but I agree with your Dad. You have such a bright future ahead of you. You're far too young to look after a baby. I was 26 when I had you and I still felt overwhelmed. You need to think this through" Rachel says. "What's to think about? I want to support my kid!" Jay says. **

"**We can support our kid without having to keep it. We can give it someone who really wants it" I say. "That sounds reasonable Jay" Finn says. Jay walks over to the door. "NO! I am not letting my kid live with some other family. I will do anything to keep this kid. Anything" he says. "You are so selfish. We have the chance to give our kid a better life and all you can think about is how hard it is to give our baby up. You're not thinking about how hard it would be for our kid to grow up with parents that aren't ready to have him or her" I say. I storm out of the room slamming the door behind me.**

"**Joy!" I hear Jay yell behind me. I sink onto his front step and begin to cry. "I'm sorry. Apologize to your parents for my rudeness" I say. "They're just worried about you. So am I" he says. "This is just really hard. You think I want to give our kid up? I don't. I just want to do what's best for him or her" I say. "How do you know that being with us isn't?" he asks. "Because we're too young. I know Aylish and Asher are making it work but it's too hard. I'm only in my freshman year. I want to enjoy being a kid not have to look after one of my own" I say. "Now who's being selfish? You just don't want this kid because you think it will be a burden" he says. "No. I want my kid to have a good life. Clearly we're never going to agree on this so let's just go to my parents' house and get this over with" I say. Jay nods in agreement and we drive over to my parents' house. **

**This is even worse than telling Jay's parents. My parents and grandparents are gathered in the living room. "What did you want to tell us honey? Is it good news?" my mom asks. "Sort of. I'm pregnant" I say. This time the silence isn't unexpected. "Honey are you sure?" my dad asks. "Yes. I've been to a doctor" I say. "This is outrageous! You are no longer our granddaughter! Our granddaughter wouldn't do anything as stupid as this" Michael Chang Sr says. "Come on Julia we're leaving" he says and my grandparents storm off.**

"**So what? Are you going to throw me out? Tell me I'm not good enough? Tell me I've disappointed you? Go ahead. Do it" I say. "No sweetheart. We'll support you no matter what" Mom says hugging me. "Thanks Mom" I say. "Have you thought about what you're going to do yet?" Dad asks. "We're still discussing it" I say looking at Jay. "Well if you need any help, we'll always be here for you" my mom says. "Thanks" I say before leaving the room. **

"**Jay can you just go please? I can't have one more fight about what we're going to do with this baby. I just need to be alone" I say to him. "No problem. I will be there for you, you know. No matter what you decide" he says. "Thank you" I say kissing him. "But you know what?" he says. "What?" I ask. "I think you do care about that baby. And I think you're hiding behind the adoption because you're too scared to say what you really want" he says. He leaves the room with me sitting in the corner of the room crying. I'm crying because I don't know what to do. Because I can't decide. Because every time I think about keeping this kid I feel selfish. But every time I think about giving it up I feel like my heart is breaking. I just can't choose.**

_Quinn's POV_

_I never thought on the day I got married that this was where my marriage was headed. On the day I got married I thought that it would last forever._

_**Flashback**_

"_**Do you Lucy Fabray take Noah Puckerman to be your lawful wedded husband" the minister says. "I do" I say. "Do you Noah Puckerman take Lucy Fabray to be your lawful wedded wife?" the minister says. "I do" he says. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister says. Puck lifts my veil and kisses me and in that moment I know I have all I'll ever want in life.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_But then I suppose no married couple ever does. I should have known when I cheated on Puck with Joe that my marriage was over. But I thought that what Puck didn't know couldn't hurt me. I was totally wrong._

_**Flashback**_

"_**Come on Joe. Just this once. We're not hurting anyone. I'm not with Puck anymore. It was always you" I say kissing Joe. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause any harm" he asks. "We won't. Now just kiss me already" I say starting to pull his clothes off. I drag him under the covers. **_

_**A month later I find out I am pregnant. So I leave home and stay with my mom. As soon as the baby's born I knock on Joe's door. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" he asks. "I brought you your son" I say. "My son?" he asks looking confused. "Yes your son. You got me pregnant. I can't have him. I lied. I'm still married to Puck. I need you to take him" I say. "You made me a cheater! You liar!" he yells. "Just take your son okay. I can't have him" I say handing the bundle over. **_

"_**What's his name?" Joe calls after me. "Tyler. Tyler Hart" I say before walking off and leaving my son forever.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Are you ready to do this?" Puck asks me. "No. I don't want to divorce Puck. Can't you give me a second chance?" I beg him. "No. This is it for us Quinn. I can't forgive you and if I can't forgive you then this relationship is over. "Fine. Then let's get this over with" I say walking into the room with Puck. _

Puck's POV

Just to be clear, I don't want to do this. I love Quinn. Always have, always will. But what she did just wasn't cool. She's a proven cheater- every guy she's been with she has screwed over. We sit in the courthouse with lawyers on either side of us. "Mr Puckerman, Mrs Puckerman we wish you could just sign the papers today and be done with it. But we have a custody issue here. You two have three kids correct?" the lawyer says.

"Technically we have five" Quinn says. "Yes I see that here, but your daughter Beth is over the age of 18 therefore does not legally need a guardian and Tyler is only Mrs Puckerman's child and is in the custody of his father so we only need to discuss the three children under the age of 18 that you share" the lawyer says. "I want full custody" I say. "What? No way I won't agree to that" Quinn says. "Quinn they all chose to live with me anyway. What makes you think they won't chose to live with me full time?" I ask. "Because I'm their mom. They won't just abandon me" Quinn says.

"Like you abandoned your son?" I say. "That's not fair" Quinn says looking upset. "Why don't we just ask the kids what they want?" she suggests. "Could you go get them?" one of the lawyers asks. "I'll go" I say and walk out of the room to fetch our kids who are sitting inside. "Are you not getting a divorce?" Rose says looking excited. "No Rosie. We just need you to tell the lawyers who you want to live with" I say.

"We don't want to choose. We want you and Mom to get back together. What she did was bad but she's still our Mom" Griff says. "That's just not going to happen Griff. If you don't choose then we have to go to court. And it could get ugly. So we just want to get this over with as quickly as possible" I say.

"You make it sound like this is something you can make a snap decision over. You don't care how this is affecting us!" Ana says. "We do care. We just don't want you dragged through court" I say. "And we don't want to have to live with one parent one week, and the other the next!" Rose says. My three kids storm into the courtroom.

"So these are the kids?" one of the lawyers says. "We're not just "the kids". Our lives are being ruined by this and all you care about is how much you're being paid" Rose screams at the lawyer. "Rosie sit down" I say. "So we wanted to ask you where you want to live when your parents divorce" the lawyer says. "I want to live with both my parents. My mom and my dad. This divorce thing is stupid" Griff says. "But if you had to choose?" the lawyer says. "I can't choose. I don't want to choose between my parents. I love them too much" he says. "We need an answer" the lawyer says. "Fine. You want an answer. I'll give you an answer. I think my parents are being stupid and they'll just get back together soon but I'm going to say my dad because Rose loves Dad and Ana will do whatever Rose does and I don't want to be without them" Griff says and then he storms out of the room.

"Rosalie? Who do you want to live with?" the lawyer asks. "I love you mom. I think you and dad should have thought about what you were doing to us before you decided to get divorced but if I had to choose I'd rather live with my dad. Are you happy now? You've made our lives a living hell" Rosie says and she slams the door shut on her way out.

"Anabelle? How about you?" says the lawyer. "I don't have a choice now do I? I can't leave Rosie and Griff so I'll live with Dad too. I hate you guys. You couldn't just try and work it out, oh no you had to divorce. I'm never speaking to you ever again!" she yells before running out. She doesn't leave before I can see the tears running down her face.

"It's settled then. The children will live primarily with Mr Puckerman. Will you allow visitation Mr Puckerman?" the lawyer asks. "Of course" I say because I don't want to take our kids away from Quinn entirely. "How much?" he asks. "Weekends and half of each major holiday" I say. "Fine. Then can you just sign here and you will be officially divorced" the lawyer says. "I don't want to do this. It will ruin our family" Quinn says. "You already did" I say and sign the paper. Quinn tearfully signs her name under mine and we walk out of the room. "I still love you, you know" I say. "Why don't you show it?" she asks. He grabs me and kisses me. "I shouldn't have done that. Just think about it as a goodbye kiss" I say. "Fine" she says wearing a similar look to the one Anabelle just gave me. Then she runs off crying leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway.

A/N: I know there was less focus on the kids this chapter but there will be more next chapter. I hope you guys keep reviewing this. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about or when I will post it as I'm going away soon but I will try to update as soon as I can.

Review?


	15. Viva Las Vegas

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox. This chapter will be based around Emilee and Augustin's relationship.

A/N: My other syoc is still accepting characters and I'm aiming to close it by 4th September so please submit your characters quickly if you are going to. As I said last time if you are reading this then please review. Also I have set up tumblrs for both my syoc fics so check them out. I know it's been forever since I updated this but I've been on holiday and had writer's block.

Chapter 15: Viva Las Vegas

**Emilee's POV**

**It was mine and Augustin's 4 month anniversary and we were sitting in my back garden eating spaghetti and meatballs under the stars. We had that Lady and the tramp moment where we were eating the same strand of spaghetti and then our lips touched. It was magical. Augustin looked nervous though. His palms were clammy and he looked as if he was sweating.**

"**Are you okay honey? You seem a little nervous" I say. "I am a little. I have something I wanted to ask you" Augustin says. "Shoot" I say assuming that it will be a simple question. "Emmers, I know it's only been 4 months but it feels longer. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you in Prague and even more so when we made love on your front lawn. Emilee Hummel-Anderson will you marry me?" he asks. My mouths drops to the floor. Not literally but it feels like it.**

**The next few seconds pass in silence. All I can do is stare down at this beautiful ring- a silver ring with a diamond in the middle and diamond clusters on the side. But I have no idea what to say. I love Augustin too but I'm only seventeen. I'm not ready for this. But I love him. Does it matter if I marry him now or in 10 years time? The results the same. "Okay I really need you to say something" Augustin breaks the silence. "Why now? Why does it have to be now?" I ask. "Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he says. "But that will still be true if we wait" I say. "You don't want to do this do you?" he says his eyes beginning to fill with tears. "No. I want to marry you Augustin. I know that for sure" I say. "So it's a yes? You'll marry me?" he asks.**

"**Yes. Yes I will marry you" I say. He kisses me before sliding the ring onto my finger. "We need to set off soon if we're going to get to Vegas" he says. "What?" I ask shocked. "I booked us in at a wedding chapel. You said you wanted to get married, we're getting married" he says. "But I thought we'd be getting married in like 6 months time not 4 ½ hours time!" I yell. "I love you and I'm ready to make this leap. Will you make it with me?" he asks. "I can't believe I'm saying this but yes. We're going to Vegas" I say hugging him. **

**We are at Columbus Airport when I begin to feel nervous again. "I'm under 18 how did you get the marriage license?" I ask. "I forged your dad's signature. I'm kind of good at forgery" he admits. "Not sure if that's a quality I look for in a husband but I love you so I'll let it go" I say kissing him again. "Do you mind if I make a quick call?" I ask. "No problem. I'm so happy we decided to do this" he says. "Me too" I say. **

**I go into the ladies room and type Scarletta's number into my phone. I could have called one of my siblings but I wanted a less biased opinion. I wait for her to answer. It seems like it takes forever but eventually she does.**

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**I hear my mobile ring. I assume that it's Anabelle but then I pick it up and see that it's Emilee. "Hi Em, what's up?" I ask. "I'm getting married" she says. "You're what?!" I yell into the phone. "Augustin proposed. We're going to Las Vegas and getting married" she says. "Em this is a huge mistake. You can't do this, you're only seventeen!" I says "You love Ana right?" she asks. "Yes but I'm not going to marry her today" I say. "But when you love someone that much you'll do anything to keep them" she says.**_

"_**Em you will marry him. One day. Just not now. It's too soon" I say. "I'm marrying him. You can be a friend and come and support me or you can just stay there. But you're not changing my mind. I love Augustin and I'm going to marry him. There's nothing you can do to stop me" she says and hangs up.**_

_**Em and I may not be best friends but I care about her. I can't let her make this huge mistake. So I do the only thing I can think of. I call her dad.**_

_Kurt's POV_

_I am in bed cuddling with Blaine when the phone rings. I pick it up and say "Hello who is this?". "Kurt, it's Scarletta" the voice on the other end says. "Scar, if you're looking for Emilee she's on a date with Augustin. Actually they're out in our backyard" I say. "No they're not. They're at an airport getting a flight out to Las Vegas to get married" Scar says. "WHAT?!" I yell through the phone. I go to our bedroom window as it looks out onto our back garden. She's right. Augustin and Emilee are not there. "How do you know where she's gone?" I ask Scar curiously. "She called me. I tried to talk some sense into her but she wouldn't listen. She'd listen to you though, I know she would" Scar says. "Thanks for telling me Scar. I'll take it from here" I say._

"_Blaine we have to go to Las Vegas" I say. "Kurt we're already married" he says. "No. Emilee is flying out to Las Vegas to marry Augustin and we have to stop her!" I say. That gets his attention. Within seconds we are in the car and driving to Columbus airport. We try to find Emilee and Augustin but their flight must have been long gone. So I do the only thing I can. I go up to the receptionist at the check in desk and say "Two tickets to Las Vegas please"._

**Emilee's POV**

**We're finally in the wedding chapel in Las Vegas. I thought it would just be me and Augustin but apparently Scarletta spread the word because soon after we arrive everyone else does. Kat and Ash pull me aside. "Emilee you can't do this. You should wait until you're at least 18" Kat says. "You don't understand you're not in love" I say. "Aylish and I have Archie but we're still waiting until I turn 18 to get married, probably even later" Ash says. "But I know he's the one. So what does it matter if I get married to him now?" I ask. "Because you're not ready" Kat says. "I'm ready or else I wouldn't have got on a plane to Las Vegas. Now you can support me or you can just fly back home to Pops and Dad" I say and I stride off. **

**Scar comes to talk to me in the ladies room just as I am about to go into the chapel. "Em, I just don't want to see you get hurt" she says. I look in the mirror to see her standing behind me. "I didn't know you cared so much" I say. "Of course I do. You're my friend. You don't want to be a twenty year old divorcee do you?" she says. "No. But I won't be. I love Augustin" she says. "Now, but you might feel differently when you're older" she says. "No I will always love Augustin. Just like you will always love Ana" I say. **

"**I don't agree with this. But I want to support you. Will you have me as your bridesmaid?" she asks. "Now that I can do. Thanks Scar" I say and hug her. "I hope you're happy with him, I really, really do. You deserve it Em" she says. "Let's go get me married!" I say happily. We walk off together but I can see the sad look in her eye. "Scar be happy. For me. It's my special day" I say. "You're right" she says and she manages a small smile. "There we go" I say. "Are you ready?" Kat asks. "I think so" I say looking down at my cheap wedding dress. It's not perfect but it doesn't need to be. I have Augustin.**

**I walk down the aisle and there he is at the bottom. Waiting for me. Just like I've been waiting for someone like him. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Emilee Avery Hummel-Anderson and Augustin Jakub Sovak in holy matrimony. If anyone can see any reason why these two may not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister says.**

"**I do" someone says. Everyone turns to see the offending guest. It's my dad. "Dad you can't do this" I say. "No princess you can't do this. You can't get married. You're only seventeen, it's far too young" he says. "You were young when you and dad got married" I point out. "We were older than seventeen and eighteen" he says. "No! No! You are not ruining this for me. Continue please" I say to the minister. "Emmers think about this" my Pops says. "That's just Em to you now. I have thought about it. I love Augustin and I want to marry him" I say. I gesture at the priest to continue and though my dads try to argue he does. **

"**Emilee repeat after me, I Emilee" the minister says.**

"**I Emilee" I repeat.**

"**Take thee Augustin" he says.**

"**Take thee Augustin" I repeat. **

"**To be my lawful wedded husband" he says.**

"**To be my lawful wedded husband" I repeat.**

"**For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health"**

"**For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health"**

"**Until death parts us"**

"**Until death parts us" I say.**

**He repeats this process with Augustin and then he says "The rings please". Asher has them (I guess Augustin must have given them to him) and he hands them to Augustin. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and undying devotion to you" Augustin says sliding the ring on my finger and I repeat the same process.**

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister says. Augustin lifts the cheap veil I got in the hotel gift shop and kisses me. "I present to you for the first time as husband and wife Augustin Sovak and Emilee Sovakova" the minister says. It sounds strange hearing my new name, but good strange not bad strange. We walk back down the aisle hand in hand with everyone clapping. I stop however at my dads. "You and me we're through" I say to them and then I just continue walking with my new husband completely ignoring the fact that they are there.**

**A/N: I was originally going to have them not get married but I thought it would be a more interesting plot if they did get married because it would cause tension between Emilee and her dads. Remember my other syoc is still open until 4****th**** September. I don't know when my next post will be but I will try to make it as soon as possible. **

**Review? **


	16. Discovery and Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: I know I said I'd update this on Saturday and I didn't-I'm really sorry, I've been busy with my new Finchel fic The Proposal- if you haven't read it already then please check it out. Also my other syoc is still open but you don't have long left to submit a character- it closes on the 4th September so please submit! As I always say if you are reading then please review. This chapter will revolve around the aftermath of the wedding and a discovery of something bad happening to one of the characters.

Chapter 16: Discovery and Changes

**Emilee's POV**

**It had been a week since my wedding and I hadn't spoken to either of my dads since. We hadn't talked about it, if anyone brought the subject up it was just avoided. Finally my dad got tired of it. "We need to talk about the elephant in the room. It's been a week already and we've avoided it for long enough" he says staring pointedly at me.**

"**What is there to talk about?" I ask shrugging. There was nothing they could do anyway. I wasn't going to divorce Augustin.**

"**Why Emmie? We thought we raised you right" my Pops says.**

"**I love him. Why does it matter if I marry him now or in ten years time? We're always going to be together" I say.**

"**Because you can't know that now. People change as they get older" my dad says.**

"**You are such hypocrites! You met when you were 17 and you're still together now" I yell.**

"**We didn't get married when we were 17 though did we?" Pops says.**

"**You got married when you were 22, you're still together. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn got married when they were 18, only a year older than me and they're still together" I point out.**

"**It doesn't always work though honey. We don't want you to get hurt" my dad says gently stroking my arm.**

"**Don't touch me! I need to give this marriage a chance" I say.**

"**You could always get married again when you're older" Pops says.**

"**I'll still be married then. Me and Augustin are going to last. But not whilst I'm living in this house" I say.**

"**What are you saying, Emmie?" Dad asks. **

"**I'm moving out" I say.**

"**You most certainly are not. Whilst you're under 18 you have to live with us. We are legally responsible for you" Pops says, anger in his eyes.**

"**I'm going to live with Augustin and you can't stop me!" I scream. I run up to my room in a fury, throwing things into boxes. **

"**Emmers?" a voice says from outside my door.**

"**Ash what do you want?" I ask my brother, not having the patience for anyone in my family at this moment.**

"**Don't go Emmers" he begs.**

"**Not happening. Now either leave or help me pack" I snap at him. **

**He starts picking up clothes to help me pack.**

"**Don't be a stranger okay" Ash says.**

"**I'm not leaving you. I'm leaving them" I say.**

**We finish the packing in silence. "Goodbye Ash. Tell Kat okay" I say not wanting to face my little sister right now. This must be more complicated for her than for me, after all I just married her brother.**

"**Tell her yourself. You're the one who's leaving and never coming back!" Ash yells slamming the door to my room.**

**It's cowardly of me but I just leave a note.**

_Kat,_

_I've moved out to live with Augustin. I'm sorry that it had to end like this but I can't live with Dad and Pops knowing that they doubt the man I married. I'll see you at school._

_Emmers xxxx_

**I drive out to Augustin's flat in Columbus and knock on the door. "I'm moving in" I say. He looks shocked at first but then just shrugs and picks me up and carries me into the flat. "Welcome home Mrs Sovakova" he says kissing me. "It's good to be here Mr Sovak" I say.**

**Katica's POV**

**I don't notice the note at first. I'm putting some clothes away when I notice the note falling on the floor. I pick it up and read it and by the end I am fuming. Without even telling my dads where I am going I jump in my car and drive to Columbus.**

**I pound on my sister's door. "How the hell do you think you're going to get away with moving out and not telling me?" I yell. I pause for a moment to cough and then burst in through the door. **

"**I'm sorry okay. I just didn't want to have to face you yelling at me too" she says.**

"**Coward" I say. I am finding it more difficult to speak now but I have to get this out. **

"**Kat are you okay?" my sister asks sounding concerned.**

"**You don't get to be concerned about me. You moved out. You chose my brother who you've only known for 4 months over me. I've been your sister for four years!" I screech (and it really is screeching at this point).**

"**I'm sorry Kat, I really am" she says. **

"**Sorry doesn't cut it anymore" I say punching her in the face. **

"**That was for leaving" I say finding it difficult to breathe.**

**My sister doesn't fight back. "Kat are you okay?" she asks.**

**I can't answer. I can't even breathe.**

**I can vaguely hear my sister's voice in the background.**

"**911 I need an ambulance. My sister can't breathe" Em says.**

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**It's the first night for a while that I've spent at home. I'm usually out with Ana or Seb or Josie but Ana is spending time with her half-brother Ty and Mom has taken Seb and Josie out to the theatre in an attempt to cheer them up so it's just me and Mami alone tonight.**_

_**We have a tradition for these nights. We hang out in our attic, listen to old jazz records which no one else in our family likes, drink cocoa, people watch and talk. In the years since I've been living here I've seen some very disturbing things while people watching. I think that seeing Mason Evans strip in front of his bedroom window is probably what made me realize I was a lesbian.**_

_**Mami comes up with the hot cocoa and puts Just The Way You Are-Billy Joel on. "So how's it going with Anabelle?" she asks making me blush.**_

"_**A lot better than it would have been if I'd been living in Italy" I say.**_

"_**Have you spoken to your mom?" Mami asks.**_

"_**Yeah actually. She's sending me a plane ticket to see her the week before Christmas. Is that okay?" I ask.**_

"_**She's your biological mom honey, we don't want to stop you from knowing her" Mami says.**_

"_**Thanks Mami" I say. **_

"_**Now have you seen anyone interesting?" she says moving closer to the window.**_

"_**Yeah, Mason and Rose seem to be fighting over in the Evans house" I say pointing to the house across the street from ours.**_

_**Mami and I both gasp when we see Mason hit Rose.**_

_Rosalie's POV_

_The first time it happened I brushed it off. Mason was just angry and he took it out on me. It kept happening but I couldn't leave him. No matter what he did, I still loved him. I couldn't break his heart like that no matter what he'd done to break me. So I took it. He hit me and I took it and everytime he apologised. Every single time I thought he wouldn't do it again but he did._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of this before I ended up dead. I had planned on letting Mase down easy but we were lying on his bed making out and I suddenly stop and blurt out "I want to break up"._

_Mason slaps her. "What the hell was that for Mase?" I ask. I'd expected him to be upset but I hadn't expected him to hurt me. Just like all those other times._

"_Why?" he asks in a quiet but almost threatening voice. My face shows how astounded I am that he doesn't know. _

"_You hurt me Mason. You say you're going to stop but you never do" I say._

_Mason gets a dangerous look in his eyes. It's the look that tells me he's about to hurt me._

"_You can't break up with me. If you break up with me I will get really mad and then I will really hurt you" he says pushing me back against the wall._

"_Say you won't break up with me" he says pressing his arm into my throat._

"_No" I croak out knowing it was a huge mistake and that I won't break up with him anyway._

"_You've made me angry Rose and I'm not to blame for what happens when I get angry" he growls._

_I shut my eyes preparing for the inevitable pain that is about to come._

"_I want you to look at me when I'm hurting you!" he screams into my face. I open my eyes._

"_Sorry" I whisper._

_He throws his first punch hitting me in the right eye. "Stop please stop" I beg him._

"_I will stop when I'm done!" he screams aiming a punch at my ribs. He twists my shoulder behind my back and I let out an ear splitting scream as I hear it pop. I try to run and escape out of the window but he is too strong for me. He starts to press his fingers into my neck. _

"_Let go of me! Are you trying to kill me?" I choke out. _

_He loosens his grip slightly but then he aims a high kick at my face._

"_Aren't you done yet?" I scream in pain._

"_Not even close baby" he says. _

"_Don't you dare call me baby" I say but it's not as effective when I'm backed up against a wall at his mercy._

"_Whatever you say baby" he says drawing out a pocket knife._

"_Where the hell did you get that?" I ask._

"_Stop talking!" he screams slashing the knife. I feel a warm trail of blood down my face, along my arms, down my legs. He runs his knife along my stomach causing me to wail in pain.  
"Enough! Enough already" I say using one of my weakened legs to kick him in the groin._

"_You've had it!" he yells throwing me back against the wall. _

_I am almost unconscious but he delivers the final blow with a kick to my head. "Now it's enough bitch. Never try to break up with me again" he says._

"_Don't know what I was thinking" I murmur before falling into darkness._

_I'm still unconscious when Anthony finds me in Mason's room but even in the depths of unconsciousness I hear his scream._

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**I'm not sure what to say to Rose when she returns to school a week later. I saw everything Mason did to her, I can't even look him in the eye anymore. But I don't know what to say to her. I don't think anyone does- by now everyone suspects Mason beat her up. I can't believe I never notice all the other scars before- I guess now that she's so obviously injured she hasn't bothered hiding any of the others. She has scars and bruises everywhere and her arm is in a sling. Yet she sits with Mason acting like nothing ever happened, that they're the same happy couple they were before. I realise that if I can't say anything to her I have to sing it. I managed to find a song that relates to both her and Emmie. "Mr Shue I have a song I'd like to sing please" I say.**_

"_**Go for it Scar" he says.**_

"_**This is a song for a friend of mine" I say and begin to sing. (A/N: The main message Scar is trying to get through in the song is in the chorus)**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**You and me**_

_**We used to be together**_

_**Everyday together always**_

_**I really feel **_

_**That I'm losing my best friend**_

_**I can't believe this could be the end**_

_**It looks as though you're letting go**_

_**And if it's real then I don't want to know**_

_**(As if she knows what I'm trying to say Rose joins in)**_

_**Rose:**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Rose:**_

_**Our memories,**_

_**Well they can be inviting**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**But some are altogether**_

_**Mighty frightening**_

_**Rose:**_

_**As we die,**_

_**Both you and I**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**With my head in my hands**_

_**I sit and cry**_

_**Rose:**_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Rose:**_

_**It's all ending**_

_**I gotta stop pretending who we are**_

_**You and me I can see us dying…. are we?**_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts!**_

_**Rose:**_

_**I know what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Oh I know what you're thinking**_

_**And I don't need your reasons**_

_**Rose:**_

_**I know you're good**_

_**I know you're good**_

_**I know you're real good**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Oh la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**Rose:**_

_**Don't, Don't, uh huh hush, hush darlin'**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush**_

_**Rose:**_

_**Don't tell me, tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Scarletta:**_

_**Hush, hush darling Hush, hush darlin'**_

_**Both:**_

_**Hush, hush, don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

_**We finish singing and Rose drags me out of the room leaving everyone else confused.**_

"_**How did you know?" she asks.**_

"_**Know what?" I say faking nonchalance.**_

"_**You know what. How did you know about Mason?" she asks.**_

"_**I saw him beating you up from my attic window. My mom and I were people watching" I say.**_

"_**Damn I told him to close the curtains!" she says.**_

"_**Why are you still with him?" I ask confused.**_

"_**I thought he would stop. Every time I try to break up with him, he threatens to kill me. One of these days he actually will" she says.**_

"_**You have to end it" I say.**_

"_**This is none of your damn business Scar. Just keep your mouth shut. I will break up with him when and how I choose and no song is going to change my mind" she says storming off.**_

_**I know she has to end it, she knows she has to end it but she won't. I have to come up with a way to help her and fast.**_

_**A/N: I will try to update this more frequently up till the end of my summer holidays which unfortunately is soon- after that updates will become slower as I will have school work. Remember to submit for my other syoc and read my new story The Proposal. Song used in this chapter was Don't Speak-No Doubt. All rights go to owners.**_

_**Review?**_


	17. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: My other syoc is still open- closes on 4th September though so if you want to submit then please submit now. As I always say, if you are reading this then please review and let me know what you think. This chapter will revolve around some difficult choices for Kat, Griffin, Rose, Scarletta, Asher and Anthony.

Chapter 17: Choices

**Katica's POV**

**I wake up no longer on the floor of Emilee's new apartment but in a hospital bed. I look up to see Emmers, Ash and my dads standing by my bed. Admittedly Emmers and my dads won't talk to each other but this is the first time I've seen them in a room together since Em's wedding so it's definitely a start. "Where am I? What happened?" I croak out.**

"**You're in the hospital. You couldn't breathe remember?" Emmers says.**

"**The doctor's coming in to see you in a few minutes" my dad says.**

"**Okay" I say not really sure of what else I can say. A silence envelopes the room as we wait for the doctor to come in.**

**The door swings open and in walks a tall male doctor. "Katica Hummel-Anderson?" he asks.**

"**That's me" I say.**

"**I'm Doctor Wilkes, I'll be your doctor. I understand you came in here because you collapsed due to breathing difficulties?" he says.**

"**Yeah that's right" I say.**

"**Do you have any history of asthma?" he asks.**

"**No" I reply.**

"**Have you experienced any throat issues in the last 6 months?" he asks.**

"**Like what?" I say.**

"**Like constant coughing, sore throats, that sort of thing" he says.**

"**Now that you mention it I have had a cough and a sore throat for a while" I say confused.**

"**She also wheezes sometimes" Ash adds.**

"**Anything else?" the doctor asks.**

"**I find it a little difficult to swallow sometimes. Can you just cut to the chase and tell me what's wrong?" I say.**

"**Certainly. It sounds like you have Layrngopharyngeal reflux. It's a condition where the contents of your stomach flow back up the aero-digestive tract" the doctor says.**

"**Okay so what can you do about it?" I ask not really understanding what it is the doctor says I have.**

"**Well I'll have to do a laryngoscopy to see if my diagnosis is correct and then I will propose treatment for you" he says.**

**He feels around my throat for a little bit and then puts a camera down there which is not very comfortable. This lasts for about fifteen minutes and then he draws the camera out. **

"**As I suspected you do indeed have laryngopharyngeal reflux. Usually we would just propose to manage it using proton pump inhibitors but your case is quite severe. I'm afraid my only option is to perform a surgical procedure called a Nissen fundoplication" he says.**

"**Is it risky?" I ask concerned that I may never be able to sing again.**

"**It carries the same risks as most surgical procedures, mainly due to the anaesthesia" Dr Wilkes says.**

"**Will I be able to sing?" I ask.**

"**Most certainly. The surgery is to your stomach not your throat. This can only help your voice- you will never be able to sing again if it goes untreated" the doctor says. **

"**Can I have a few moments to think about it?" I ask.**

"**Of course" he says stepping out of the room.**

"**Guys I appreciate you being her but I'd like to talk to Emmers alone please" I say.**

**My dads and Asher leave the room leaving me and Emmers alone.**

"**I'm sorry I hit you, that was uncalled for" I say.**

"**I deserved it" Emmers says shrugging.**

"**Emmers what should I do?" I ask her.**

"**Do the surgery Kat. You know it's the right thing to do" Emmers says.**

"**But what if it doesn't work? What if there are complications?" I ask.**

"**Sometimes you have to take the risk of a bad outcome for the greater possibility of a good outcome" she says.**

"**Thank you Emmers" I say hugging her knowing what I have to do now.**

"**You're welcome" she says. **

**She calls my dads, Ash and the doctor back into the room.**

"**I want to have the surgery" I say.**

"**There's a slot open tomorrow, I'll pencil you in" Dr Wilkes says.**

"**I'm proud of you Kat" my Pops says. They come over and we have a family hug.**

_**Scarletta's POV**_

_**I knock on the door of the Evans house. I know that this might not work, he might not agree to what I have to say but I have to try. I can't keep letting Rose get hurt like this. The seconds that it takes for Mercedes to get to the door feel like minutes. "Hi Mercedes, is Ant in?" I ask her crossing my fingers that he is.**_

"_**Yes he is. He's up in his room. Ant, Scarletta's here" Mercedes calls up the stairs.**_

"_**Send her up" Ant calls back down.**_

"_**Go on up honey. Send your mami my love and tell her that we must get together sometime" Mercedes says.**_

"_**Will do Mercedes" I say before walking up the stairs to Ant's room.**_

_**He opens the door and looks confused at me "Hey Scar, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you here in ages" he comments.**_

"_**I know sorry about that but I have something serious to talk to you about. You'd better sit down" I say.**_

"_**Okay. You're scaring me a little here Scar" he says.**_

"_**It's about Mason. He's the one who beat up Rose" I say.**_

"_**I know, I was the one who found her in his room" he says.**_

"_**Why didn't you call the police?" I ask.**_

"_**Well I didn't actually see it happen" he says.**_

"_**But you must have known" I say.**_

"_**I guessed that was what happened. I could have been wrong" he says shrugging.**_

"_**You weren't. I saw it all from my bedroom window" I say.**_

"_**And you didn't call the police?" he asks sceptically.**_

"_**It's not like you did either! But we need to go down there now and tell them what we know" I say.**_

"_**No way! I am not letting my brother be taken to jail" he says indignantly.**_

"_**It's either that or he keeps on hurting Rose and possibly kills her. Do you want that?" I ask.**_

"_**No but I don't want my brother rotting in a jail cell for years either" he says.**_

"_**Ant please. I know this is hard and I know he's your brother and you love him. But if we don't do something then Rose will have to live in fear of him hurting her again. I know what that's like. We have to help her Ant. No matter what the cost" I beg.**_

"_**Even if the cost is my brother?" he asks.**_

"_**Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. What happens if Mason does this to another girl? If you don't come with me now then you could be risking the lives of other girls in Lima. If you do then this stops here. No one else gets hurt" I say.**_

"_**Fine. I will help you. I'm not happy about betraying my brother but Rose is like a sister to me. You all are. I don't want any more of you to be hurt by my brother" he says.**_

"_**You're making the right choice. Now come with me" I say taking his hand.**_

_**He quickly tells his mom we're going out, not specifying where and we walk to the Lima police department.**_

"_**How may I help you?" the booking officer at the front desk asks us.**_

"_**We need to talk to one of your officers about an assault case" Ant says.**_

"_**If you just wait here I'll send someone through" he says.**_

_**A few minutes later we are joined by a burly police officer. **_

"_**I am Constable Phillips. If you will come with me, we will talk in the interrogation room" he says.**_

"_**Is that really necessary? It's not like we're criminals" I say.**_

"_**You are giving a statement about a crime. For that I need the recording equipment that is in that room. Now follow me" he says.**_

_**We follow him into the small room that is covered in mirrors. I hate it- it makes me feel like there are people watching me.**_

_**He turns on the recorder and asks "What is the crime you are wishing to report?"**_

"_**An assault on Rosalie Puckerman which occurred a week ago at the Evans residence on 23 East Street" I say.**_

"_**Were you a witness to the event?" he asks.**_

"_**I saw the event through my attic window. I live opposite the Evanses" I say.**_

"_**I see. And your name and residence is?" he asks.**_

"_**Scarletta Lopez-Pierce. I live at 24 East Street" I say.**_

"_**And you are?" he asks Ant.**_

"_**Anthony Evans. I live at 23 East Street" Ant says.**_

"_**Are you related to the assaulter?" he asks.**_

"_**He's my brother, Mason Evans" Ant says.**_

"_**Did you witness the event?" he asks.**_

"_**Not as it occurred but I found Rosalie Puckerman beaten in my brother's room" Ant says.**_

"_**How do you know that he hadn't just found her like that?" he asks.**_

"_**I don't. But he was the only other person there" Ant says.**_

"_**Thank you Mr Evans, Miss Lopez-Pierce. We will consult the hospital for Miss Puckerman's medical records and if the evidence is consistent with an assault then an arrest will be made" Constable Phillips says.**_

_**He shows us out. "I can't believe I did that. I'm such a bad brother" Ant says when we come out of the police station.**_

"_**You're not a bad brother. You're just a really good friend" I assure him. **_

"_**You think so?" he asks.**_

"_**I really do. That was a great thing you did for Rose in there" I say.**_

"_**It's all thanks to you. You're an incredible friend to her to do that Scar" Ant says.**_

"_**I do what I have to" I say shrugging.**_

"_**Scar, I'd really like to be better friends with you" Ant says.**_

"_**I think I could manage that" I say smiling and giving him a hug.**_

"_**Coffee?" he asks me.**_

"_**That would be nice" I say and we walk over to the Lima Bean together.**_

_Rosalie's POV_

_I stand nervously in the auditorium waiting for Mason to arrive. I have to break up with him. I know he's not going to take it well but I have to be firm this time. To show him I'm serious, I'm not going to talk to him about it. I'm just going to sing. That way I can get my emotions across without my lingering feelings for him getting in the way. I know it seems weird that I still love him after what he did to me but feelings like that don't just go away._

"_I'm here. I didn't think you'd ever want to talk to me again after last week. I'm truly sorry for that by the way" Mason says._

"_Shut up, sit down and listen. I have something to say and I want you to sit there and listen to it. No hitting, no punching, no cutting. Just listen. If you care for me at all you'll do that" I say. He sits down nervously._

_Rose:_

_No I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I finish singing with tears in my eyes. It's hard to let someone go, even someone who has treated me as badly as Mason. I realize I've made a mistake when I see his death stare. "Did you not promise only a week ago that you wouldn't break up with me?" he says in a low threatening voice. _

"_I didn't promise anything. I said I didn't know what I was thinking. I can't live like this Mason. I deserve to find someone who treats me right. You, you deserve to go to hell" I say._

"_You've made me mad now Puckerman" he says coming up on stage and whipping out his knife._

"_Now think about what you are doing here Evans. Don't do something you might regret" I say._

"_You broke up with me. I won't regret anything I do to you anymore" Mason says._

_He thrusts his knife straight into my stomach. I fall to the floor my arm wrapped around the stab wound. _

"_Mason Evans?" a voice says from the wings of the auditorium._

"_Yes?" he says._

_A police officer steps out. "You are under arrest for the assault of Rosalie Puckerman. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to appoint a lawyer….." the guy says going on. _

"_We need an ambulance for Miss Puckerman, stab wound to the stomach" the officer says._

_I fall into unconsciousness soon before the ambulance arrives. I dream about the first time that Mason hit me._

_**Flashback**_

_**I had been dating Mason for 2 weeks when it first happened. I had come home to a room covered in rose petals and candles. I hadn't seen anyone come in and mom hadn't told me anyone was here. I scream when I see Mason half naked on my bed. **_

"_**What the mother of fucking hell are you doing here?" I scream at him.**_

"_**I thought that maybe tonight was the night" he says winking.**_

"_**Well you thought wrong. I'm not having sex until I'm 18. Capiche?" I say.**_

"_**That's not okay with me" he says.**_

"_**Well that's the way it's going to be" I say.**_

"_**Well I don't accept that" he says and he pushes me down onto the bed and starts undoing my shirt.**_

"_**Get the hell off me you jerk!" I yell.**_

_**He slaps me hard across the face.**_

"_**Mason?" I say shocked. He's never done anything like this to me before.**_

"_**Just let me sleep with you" he says.**_

"_**No" I say. I shouldn't have said that.**_

_**He kicks me in the ribs, then punches my eye, then my nose, then my jaw. My face is a fountain of blood by the time he's done.**_

"_**Do it" he whispers in my ear.**_

_**I know I'll regret this but I say "No". He delivers a final blow to my head with a book, knocking me unconscious.**_

_**End of flashback**_

_I sleep well that night- probably mostly because I am drowsy from the anaesthesia. But I like to think it's partly because I know I'm free. Mason Evans will never bother me again._

_Griffin's POV_

_He can't believe it. He's on the team for the National swimming championship. But it's on the same day as the glee club regionals. He can't do both. He has to choose. How can he let his friends down? Yet how can he let this opportunity pass? He decides to ask his sister about it. He spots Ana in the hall heading to her next class. "Ana!" he calls to her. She turns around and walks towards him. "Hey Griff, what's up?" she asks me. "I've been chosen to go to the National Swimming Championship" I say._

"_Griff that's incredible. Why do you look sad?" she asks me. _

"_Because it's the same day as Regionals" I say deflated._

"_Griff you have to go for it. We have enough team members to get to Regionals without you. You can't miss this opportunity" Ana says._

"_Thank you Ana. Now all I need to do is break it to the others" I say._

"_I don't envy you that job. They're going to come after you with daggers" she says._

"_Thanks Ana that was really supportive. Not" I say._

"_Always happy to help" she says running away before I can hit her._

_It's the afternoon glee rehearsal and I have to break the news to them._

"_Guys I have an announcement to make. I have been chosen to go to the National Swimming Championships. Only problem is that they're on the same day as Regionals" I say._

_The room starts shouting, half of the group say that I should go, the other half are yelling at me. If I was confused before I'm even more confused now. Mr Shue gestures at me to follow him out of the room, so I do._

"_What do you think I should do Mr Shue?" I ask him. _

"_This is a really big opportunity Griffin. You could get college scholarships off this championship, you have to go. Your friends will understand and support you. You can't miss out on something this big" he says._

"_Thanks Mr Shue" I say._

"_Anytime" he says walking back into the classroom._

_I turn around and I see Alexis Lynn standing behind me._

"_How could you do that to us? To me?" he asks._

"_You hate me remember? Why do you care?" I ask._

"_I care okay" he says in that sulky tone of his._

"_You have a funny way of showing it" I say shrugging._

"_You want me to show you how much I care?" he asks._

"_Go on then" I challenge. He moves closer to me. I think he's going to fight me and I close my eyes and wait for the first punch but it doesn't come. Instead he kisses me._

"_What the hell was that for?" I ask._

"_Look just don't tell anyone about this okay?" he says before running down the hallway leaving me speechless._

_**Asher's POV**_

_**It's Saturday and I'm taking the intermediate Jazz class at my mom's dance studio. I love this job, I might actually think of it as a career. It's a great feeling teaching them the moves and seeing them do them right. "That's it for today's class everyone, I'll see some of you tomorrow and some of you next week. Well done guys, you're really improving" I say when they finish the final move in the routine I have been teaching them.**_

_**Everyone leaves but there is this one girl who stays behind. I'm pretty sure she likes me, I've seen her staring at me a few times whilst I've been working here but she's never come up to talk to me before.**_

_**I feel myself getting nervous. Aylish hates it when I talk to girls other than my sisters. She gets insanely jealous. Still what she doesn't know won't hurt her.**_

"_**Can I help you?" I ask the girl.**_

"_**My name's Olivia. Olivia Lytton" she says.**_

"_**Nice to meet you Olivia. You're from Ireland?" I ask.**_

"_**Yeah, Belfast. We just moved here" she says.**_

"_**Welcome to Lima" I say.**_

"_**Thanks. I don't really know anyone yet. How old are you?" she asks.**_

"_**I'm sixteen" I say.**_

"_**Wow you're a really good dancer. I can't believe you're younger than me" she says.**_

"_**How old are you?" I ask.**_

"_**I'm seventeen" she says flicking her red hair over her shoulder. **_

"_**How long have you been here?" I ask her.**_

"_**We moved last week. I'm starting school this week" she says.**_

"_**Where are you going?" I ask.**_

"_**McKinley High. Do you know it?" she asks.**_

"_**I actually go there" I reply.**_

"_**No way! I'll know someone then" she says excitedly.**_

"_**If you want someone to show you around then I could" I say.**_

"_**Around the school or around Lima?" she asks.**_

"_**Both I guess" I say.**_

"_**I think I saw most of Lima on the drive in" she says laughing.**_

"_**It is pretty small" I agree. **_

"_**But I'd like to spend some more time with you. You seem pretty cool. Could we go for milkshakes some time? I love milkshakes" she says.**_

"_**Me too. Yeah that would be great" I say.**_

"_**Here's my number. Call me" she says smiling.**_

_**I take the number wordlessly. I should have mentioned Aylish and Archie but for some reason I didn't want to. Actually I know what the reason is. I like this girl with her flaming red hair, cute freckles and glasses. But how can I leave my girlfriend and son? But I need to get to know this girl more. She interests me and even if I can't go out with this girl, we can still be friends. Can't we?**_

_**A/N: Remember to submit for my other syoc, it closes soon. The song used in this chapter was Jar of Hearts-Christina Perri. All rights go to owners.**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
